Tortured Soul formally KaixTyson fanfic
by Baroqueangel
Summary: Tyson's missing. Who has taken him and what do they want with him? Will his friends be able to work together to find him in time? Will Kai ever be able to tell him how he truly feels?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, (I wish I did), this is purely a non-profit story written by someone with way too much time on her hands. I make no money from this story. 

Beyblade fanfic.

Prologue 

Tyson sat on the floor of his room leaning against his bed. Anyone who saw him would have thought he was watching T.V. but that was just background noise. Tyson was deep in thought, working through all of the things that had happened to him this past year.

It had all started when Max and Rei had left the team. He'd felt so betrayed, so lonely. He knew now why they had done it. That they no longer wanted to live in the champion's shadow. He understood why it had been necessary and in the end it had helped them all to be stronger but at the time… So many emotions had raced through him, betrayal, anger, pain, confusion but mostly loneliness. Two of his best friends had left _him_, it had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Then there was Diachi, oh God he was such a pain. Every two seconds 'I'm gonna beat you Tyson, then everyone will know I'm the best!'. It was becoming repetitive. Diachi was a good kid though and an amazing blader, although Tyson would never tell him that. The little runt might get a big head. They worked well as a team and had taken on some tough opponents together, Tyson was proud to call him a teammate and a friend.

The next name that popped into his head made him wince. Kai. The Russian blader was one of Tyson's closest friends and biggest rivals and yet he still couldn't understand him. At the start of the year they had been teammates, then Kai had left. Left the team and left _him_. If he'd felt lonely when Maxie and Rei had left, when Kai had left he'd felt worse. It was like someone had dropped him on an iceberg to be alone and cold for the rest of his life. His heart had broken and was still healing from the pain. Yes, Kai had helped him since then, but he'd been injured in the process and Tyson had felt so responsible for that. For some reason seeing Kai hurt was just more than he could handle.

As if his emotions weren't already on overdrive, his brother, Hiro, had come back into his life. He'd helped him, then betrayed him, while still helping him – this was really confusing to Tyson – then disappeared again without so much as a goodbye. Tyson really loved his brother, after all it was him who had kindled the love of beyblading in him, but God he could be so infuriating at times.

Winning the championships for the 3rd time in a row was an amazing feeling. And the fact that he'd really had to fight for it only made it sweeter. He smiled as he remembered the battle against Kai. They'd literally taken the roof off of the stadium. Now that was fun, or as Kai had said 'that was wicked'. He'd felt so free and alive, there was nothing else but him and Kai. Nothing intruded on that memory.

Everything had been perfect, his friends were back, he'd threepeated as the World Champ and he'd had an unbelievable battle with Kai. He'd thought nothing could take away the buzz.

He hadn't counted on Bega. Tyson shifted from his position against the bed. He stood up and stretched, then walked out of his bedroom and down to the kitchen. 'Drink, drink, what shall I drink?' he thought. He opened a cupboard and took out a glass then went to the fridge to get the orange juice.

"Suppose I should drink something healthy" Tyson said aloud, "can't get out of shape".

He put the orange juice carton back in the fridge and sat at the kitchen table. A memory surfaced from the back of his mind, one he was sure he would never forget. Tala. Lying on the floor next to a bey dish. Unconscious and unresponsive. Boris, stood on the balcony above looking down with an evil grin on his face. That's when the challenge had been issued and every beybladers future put on the line. Those battles had been brutal, all of them putting their souls into fighting this new enemy. They hadn't come out of it too bad, well everyone except Kai. Tyson's heart skipped a beat when he thought of the injuries Kai had sustained at the hands of Brooklyn. He was determined not to lose, to bring confidence to his team, prove that they could beat these so called beybladers. Max and Rei had wanted to stop the match but Tyson had made a promise, he could never break a promise to Kai. At the time he had doubted himself, he'd kept thinking that Kai wouldn't have been hurt so badly if he'd just stopped the match. But then Kai would have hated him and that was something Tyson didn't think he could live with.

In the end it had come down to one match to decide everything. Tyson vs. Brooklyn, good vs. evil. Ok so that's a little melodramatic, but that's what it had felt like. Brooklyn had taken the battle to a whole other level, literally, but in the end Tyson had won and beyblading was saved.

That was two months ago and yet it was still so fresh in his mind. Since then they had helped Mr D get the BBA back on its feet, Max and Rei had gone back to their own teams and Kai hadn't been around that much either. Not since their rematch a month ago. Diachi was still being a little pest but Hillary was keeping him busy and Kenny was usually found at the BBA offices helping input data into the computers. Tyson saw Kenny, Hill and Diachi a lot, he talked to Max and Rei by phone or letter but he rarely saw Kai. For some reason this bothered him more than it should. Kai was always disappearing and when he was around all they usually did was argue. Who would miss that? He tried focusing on something else, the T.V was still talking to itself in his room so he went back to watch it, trying to push thoughts of Kai out of his mind. He sat back in his spot leaning against the bed trying to focus on the advert playing right now. His mind drifted. 'Is he okay? Has he fully healed?' the thoughts would not go away.

"Why do I keep thinking about Kai?" Tyson asked the empty room. A part of his brain started to answer him, but Tyson shut it down. However, this particular part of his brain would not be silenced. It's because you care about him, it said. 'Of course I care about him' thought Ty, 'he's one of my best friends'. You know it's deeper than that said his brain.

"Oh God", Tyson breathed. "Do I _LOVE_ Kai?"

----------------------------------

Ok people, so what do you think, I need feedback here. I'm not sure where the story is going, it doesn't even have a name yet. Review please.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tyson was surprised to realise he had spoken out loud. The sound of his own voice had startled him out of his thoughts. He was suddenly glad that gramps was away on one of his trips.

"No, I can't be, it can't be true. I mean, its Kai. He of the few words. The guy who's always yelling at me and telling me that I'm so childish and annoying". Tyson stood up and walked around his room, absentmindedly passing his hand over his Beyblade trophies. "Although, since the Bega incident we do seem to get on better and he doesn't shout at me as much. No, he doesn't swing that way. I'm sure I've seen him flirt with girls before, haven't I? Ahh, even if it is true and I do kinda, maybe love him, sorta, he'd never feel that way about me. Would he? No, what am I thinking?" Tyson shook his head to tried and dislodge the thoughts swirling around. There were too many variables, too much to think about. "I need to clear my head. I know, I'll head down to the BBA and see if I can rustle up an opponent". He grabbed his jacket from the bottom of his bed and headed to the front door where his shoes were waiting. He already had Dragoon and his launcher, now all he needed was a victim.

Kai sat on the roof of the building, just watching as the birds flew overhead. The cat that always came to say hello walked up and pushed its head into his hand, demanding to be stroked. When Kai didn't move, it mewed its protest and pushed its head more forcefully into his hand. Kai jumped, he'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed. He looked down at the cat and smiled, a very rare occurrence for Kai but then this was different, this cat was his friend. He scratched the cat behind the ears and smiled even wider when it began to purr loudly.

"It's ok for you", he said to the content cat "all you have to think about is eating and sleeping, whereas I can't seem to stop my thoughts from drifting to places they shouldn't go". Kai sighed, it had been an interesting year to say the least. At least Boris was gone now and Bega was finished, the BBA was getting back on its feet and the city was starting to look like a city again instead of a bombsite. Brooklyn, Garland and the other Bega bladers were helping as much as they could, they said they felt responsible for everything, because they hadn't stood up to Boris. Tyson of course had told them it wasn't their fault, and Rei and Max had agreed but Kai wasn't as forgiving. Hillary had shouted at him for making them feel bad but Kai had just walked away, which of course had infuriated her more. Poor Daichi had come out on the receiving end of her wrath just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kai had almost felt bad for the boy, almost.

He'd been hiding away from the world a bit lately and he knew it. He'd been thanked and praised for his part in defeating Bega, but being thanked wasn't his style. Something needed doing, he did it, end of story. Everyone had been so worried about him when he'd been injured, Rei and Max had been constantly asking how he was and he'd always answered them the same way 'I'm fine'. Daichi had been saying how he would have beaten Brooklyn without getting so beaten up, Kai had just given him one of his trade marked stares and Daichi had shut up. Hillary had been lecturing him about how he should really take care of himself more and how she could be there to nurse him back to health if he needed her to be. Kai had scowled and walked away. Kenny had just smiled at him and said thank you, this had thrown Kai a little until Kenny had started talking about all the data he'd collected and how it would really help him to plan future battle strategies. That had sounded more like Kenny. But it was Tyson that had surprised him, he had expected him to be bouncy and hyperactive as he always was. He thought that he'd say something about a good match but not enough to beat the world champ. Instead Tyson had been quiet and subdued, he had smiled at Kai but in that smile had been pain and pity and regret. This had infuriated Kai. He didn't want people to pity him, especially not Tyson, he wanted people to respect him, to fear him even. And if someone was to pity him, it could be anyone but Granger. The regret wasn't needed either. He'd chosen his path and he had made Tyson promise to let him see it through to the end, Tyson should have no regrets for that.

Kai shook his head, trying to dislodge all the thoughts swirling around. The sudden movement startled the cat sat next to him and it mewed a protest as it disappeared around the corner of the building.

"Sorry cat", said Kai to the retreating figure of the feline. "Too much going on in my head". Kai stood up and peered down at the street below. There were people walking around, going in and out of the shops, just like any other normal day. So why did today feel so different? Why did Kai have this feeling that something bad was going to happen? Why had he been thinking so much about the events of two months ago? He sighed, the answers would show up sooner or later, he was sure of that. He just hoped that he was prepared for them when they did.

Tyson walked along the bank of the river towards the small building that was the new BBA headquarters. As he drew nearer he could hear the sounds of metal hitting metal and the cheers of the people watching. A smile graced his lips, good there were beybladers here, that was perfect. As the small group of people finally came into view Tyson heard a loud cheer and saw a Beyblade rise into the air away from the dish. He'd missed the battle but that was alright, he was much more interested in the one he was going to be blading in as soon as he found someone willing to go up against the three time World Champ.

"TYSON". Tyson spun round in time to see a short red haired boy bouncing towards him.

"TYSON, where have you been? I've been waiting here ages for you to show up".

"Daichi?" Tyson asked in surprise, "Why have you been waiting for me?"

"To Beyblade of course" Daichi replied in a tone that suggested it should have been obvious. "I wanna prove that I'm the best not you! You keep avoiding me or saying no to a battle".

"You wanna blade, let's blade". Said Tyson eagerly. He'd been hoping to find someone that would give him a real workout, Daichi was perfect. He could let loose and really let it rip.

They took their positions at one of the beydishes, launchers in hand, beyblades ready. One of the boys that had been practicing noticed what was about to happen and started shouting to everyone and soon there was a crowd gathered around waiting to see what the outcome of a match between two World-class beybladers would be.

"3…..2…..1…..Let It Rip!!" Shouted Tyson and Daichi together. They pulled the cords on their launchers and Strata-Dragoon and Dragoon were away. Neither of them wasted anytime in beginning their first attacks. Their blades collided head on and the force of the impact nearly threw them off their feet.

"You've been practicing Daichi", said Tyson "but that's not gonna help you against me". Tyson screamed and a wind started to gather around him. "Go Dragoon, Galaxy Turbo Twister". Tyson's blade began to glow and all of a sudden a huge twister rose up from the dish on a direct course for Daichi's blade. Daichi was caught off guard, he hadn't been expecting Tyson to bring out the big guns quite so soon. It was over, Daichi's blade had received a direct hit and the crowd watched in silence as it flew over Daichi's head to land behind him on the floor.

"What just…? How…?" Daichi was lost for words. He knew he was better than that, so what had just happened? He was startled out of his thoughts when a huge cheer erupted as the outcome of the match had finally sunk in for the spectators. He looked at Tyson but Tyson was looking elsewhere. He followed Tyson's eyes to see what he was looking at, and saw on the hill none other than Kai.

"Well done Tyson, but there's no way you'd be able to beat me that quickly" stated Kai.

"Kai" Tyson breathed.

Kai walked down the hill towards Tyson and Daichi. Tyson's thoughts were once again in turmoil as his gaze was drawn to Kai's hips and the way they swayed when he walked. He wrenched his eyes back up when he realised he'd been staring. Kai was looking at him oddly and Tyson felt his face burn as his cheeks turned a lovely shade of red.

"You're not battling him Kai, I haven't finished yet. I was his partner at the World Championships, I get first dibs" Daichi stated hotly. Kai just ignored him and continued walking towards Tyson.

"Uh…I gotta go, I promised grampa I'd help him at the dojo" Tyson turned ready to run when someone caught his wrist. He turned to see who had grabbed him and realised it was Kai.

"Tyson, what's wrong? You've never turned me down for a battle yet. What's going on?" Kai asked with a hint of something in his voice that Tyson couldn't place.

"Nothing's going on, nothing's wrong, I just have to go help grampa. Sorry".

"You know, you're not responsible for what happened to me. Me getting hurt was my own damn fault and not yours. I don't want you feeling sorry for me Tyson. Is that clear?" Kai said in a clipped, angry tone.

"Crystal" replied Tyson. He yanked his arm free of Kai's grip and ran.

"Tyson, where are you going? We haven't finished yet!!" shouted Daichi after the retreating figure. "What's his problem?" Daichi asked, turning to Kai but Kai wasn't listening, he was watching Tyson as he ran away. Away from Daichi, away from the fans and away from _him!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so that's chapter 1 up. I didn't write a very long bey battle 'cos I'm not very good at it. I'll try to get new chapters up as soon as possible. Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hilary watched the retreating figure of Tyson as he gradually got smaller. 'What had that been about?' she wondered. She'd come to the BBA building to bring Kenny his lunch and had been a witness to Tyson's really weird behaviour. He'd never been like this before, he was always happy to beyblade, especially against Kai. Those two didn't care what happened to them as long as they had a really good battle. She turned from watching Tyson and walked down the bank towards Kai and Daichi. Daichi looked up and saw the bag she was carrying and his stomach groaned.

"Food, I'm starving", he whined.

"This isn't for you Daichi, it's for Kenny. He's been so busy lately he hasn't been eating properly". Hillary lifted the bag out of the reach of the much shorter Daichi. He jumped around trying to reach it, but when he even got close to touching the bag Hillary slapped his hands away.

"Ow, you don't need to be so mean" said Daichi, and then under his breath "even if you are a witch".

"WHAT WAS THAT??"

Daichi spun around and saw Hillary's cheeks rapidly turning red, he could have sworn he saw actual steam coming from her ears.

"Uh oh! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" Daichi ran as fast as he could in a direction that would take him far away from the angry girl who was flexing her fingers in anticipation of getting her hands around his throat.

After Daichi had disappeared in the distance, Hillary managed to calm herself enough to actually think. She turned to Kai and, remembering what she had wanted to ask said,

"What was wrong with Tyson? He seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere".

"He said he had to go help his grampa at the dojo. Where he was really running off to, I have no idea". Kai replied tersely.

"Have you two had a fight or something? Usually he's jumping at the chance to battle you". Hillary asked the question carefully, knowing that one word said in the wrong way could make Kai angry.

"No, we haven't had a fight and I don't see what business it would be of yours if we had!" With this Kai turned and stalked away from the crowd of people that had gathered to listen to their conversation.

"OK" said Hillary, "obviously a bad question." Hillary suddenly noticed the crowd that had gathered, "What are you lot looking at? Get back to training" she turned on her heal with a huff and headed into the BBA building to take Kenny his lunch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai walked away from the group, lost in his thoughts. Why had Tyson run away like that? He knew he shouldn't have been short with Hillary, after all she was only trying to look out for them. She was like the sister nobody would admit to liking, or to taking advice from. She seemed to be able to see into the heart of the problem and then she tried everything to fix it. It got a little annoying, but sometimes it could help. That question, had he and Tyson had a fight? He didn't remember them fighting, the last time he'd really spoken with Tyson had been their rematch a month ago and they had got on fine.

What had happened between then and now to make Tyson act so strangely? He didn't want to think about it anymore, he was getting a headache from thinking in circles. Next time he saw Tyson, he'd just ask him, and if Tyson didn't want to answer him then he'd just force the issue with a beybattle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson stopped running when he realised nobody was following him. Why had he done that? Now Kai probably thought he hated him or something, which couldn't be further from the truth. Surely he could still talk to Kai without feeling weird. After all, he knew Kai would never feel the same way and lots of people had secret crushes but still managed to act normal.

"God, I'm such a kid" Tyson said, disgusted with himself for being so weak. "I thought turning 16 was supposed to make me an adult". He walked slowly towards the dojo, there were more than enough chores he could get on with to clear his mind. Plus, if he did them, grampa wouldn't attack him again.

Tyson hummed to himself as he walked, he didn't notice the black van that was following him. He didn't see it when it slowed down and the back doors opened, or when it stopped and two guys in black suits got out. He didn't see anything as he was hit across the back of the head. He felt the sensation of falling, he saw the stars dance across his vision and then everything went black.

"Get him in the van quick, he has an appointment to keep". Said the driver with a sneer.

"Ok boss" came the quick reply from both men in black suits. They picked Tyson up and carried him to the van, dropping him unceremoniously into the back. They both climbed in, pulled the doors shut and the van disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daichi was walking down the street when he realised he was near the dojo. 'Maybe I'll go see what Tyson's up to' he thought 'see why he was acting so weird at the BBA'. He was about to turn down Tyson's street when a black van flew past nearly knocking him over.

"Hey, why don't you learn how to drive!" Daichi screamed after the van, but it had been going so fast that it was already out of sight.

"Idiots" Daichi breathed. He pulled himself together after his near miss and continued on to Tyson's place. When he turned into Tyson's garden he stopped. There was someone stood in front of him, it was Max.

"Daichi, what are you doing here? Have you seen Tyson?"

"What am I doing here? More like what are you doing here? I thought you were in America, training with the PPB All-stars. When did you get into town?" Daichi walked up to Max and stood next to him.

"I came to see dad for a few weeks. He's helping Mr D organise something for the BBA and I thought I'd come and help. I got back yesterday but jet lag just floored me. All I did was sleep when I got back to dads. I thought I'd get out today and catch up with people but so far the only person I've found is you". Max sat down on the steps of Tyson's house. Daichi sat down next to him.

"I don't know where Tyson is, he was at the BBA earlier but he was acting really weird. Well weirder than he usually does. We had a battle and he beat me, then Kai came over and Tyson started acting all strange. He turned down a battle with Kai saying he had to come and help grampa with something. He should have been back by now. Hillary and Kenny are at the BBA, Kenny's glued to the computers there, he hardly ever leaves. Something about revolving beyblading, I forget what he called it".

"I think you mean revolutionising beyblading," laughed Max.

"Yeah, that was it, he said all the data he'd collected in our fights with Bega would really help" said Daichi.

"That sounds like the chief" said Max "well, since I know where he is I think I'll go see him. You coming?" Max asked the red haired blader.

"Only if you protect me from Hillary. That girl is nuts!" Stated Daichi

Max laughed, some things never changed. He could always rely on his friends to keep life interesting.

"Ok, I'll protect you from Hillary. You know, she's not that bad if you get on her good side" Max said.

"She has a good side?" Came the innocent reply from Daichi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, another chapter up, hope you enjoy. If anyone has any ideas about titles or summarys, let me know.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Hey chief" said Max as he walked into the nerve centre of the BBA. "How've you been?"

"Maxie, what are you doing here? You never said anything about visiting in your last email." Said a shocked Kenny.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Hillary, hey, it's good to see you."

Hillary stopped quickly as she saw Max. She caught herself, put the papers she'd been carrying down on a desk and gave Max a huge hug. Max was caught a little off guard but did not protest at this sudden show of affection. He returned the hug and felt a pang when Hillary pulled away. Kenny smiled at the two while Daichi made retching noises in the background.

"Max, I'm so glad you're here. Maybe you can help figure out what's gotten into Tyson," said Hillary, then, as an after thought "hey, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to help my dad on a project he's doing with Mr D, but I wanted to catch up with everyone first. So what's this about Tyson? Daichi said he'd been acting a little weirder than usual".

"Yeah, earlier he just ran away from Kai. He said he had to go help grampa but Kenny said that grampa's gone away for a few days", replied Hillary, deferring the question over to the chief.

"He has, he's on one of those golden oldies retreats. He said he wanted to 'wake up all those old fossils and introduce them to a new way to be young through rap music' or something like that", said Kenny. "At that point Tyson kinda had his head in his hands. I think he was praying for the ground to open up beneath him".

Max laughed, grampa was always up to something to keep young. He said you were only as old as you acted, which actually made grampa younger that Tyson. Probably younger than Daichi.

"I'll have a talk with him when I see him", said Max "but he's not at home right now so it'll have to be later. Ok Daichi, you up for a beybattle? I could use a challenge".

"Your on", said Daichi enthusiastically. "Tyson's battle earlier didn't really last long enough for me to enjoy it, so I expect a better one from you".

"Wait, let me get my laptop, I want to record the data" piped up Kenny. He got down from his chair and walked across the room to his things. He picked up his laptop, made sure it had enough battery, then said "ok, lets go".

Hillary sighed contentedly, this was good. Tyson may not be here but they were and this was just like the old days. Kenny recording the data with Dizzy while the others just had fun beyblading. No contests, no life or death situations, nothing on the line, just good fun. When was the last time they'd been able to do this? Usually when they did get the chance, another problem popped up. She stopped herself from thinking that way, no, life is good, we're all friends, nothing is going to go wrong. She realised that while she had been thinking the others had already left the room. She turned and headed for the door.

"Hey guys, wait for me".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson's head hurt really bad, he could feel something on the back of his neck, something warm but he couldn't figure out what it could be. He couldn't remember what had happened, he had felt a pain, then the feeling of falling and that was it. As he came closer to consciousness he began to notice things that felt wrong. He was sat up in a really uncomfortable chair, he couldn't move his hands or feet and there seemed to be people talking. He blinked then slowly opened his eyes. His hands were tied to the arms of the chair, that's why he couldn't move them. That was kind of a relief, just the fact that they were still attached to his body was a good thing. Tyson's legs were also tied to the chair, the relief he'd felt at this revelation was short lived though when a new thought struck him. Why am I tied to a chair? He wondered if this could be a joke Daichi and Hill were playing on him, but then thought better of it. Daichi didn't have the imagination and Hillary would never do anything like this.

Then he noticed the voices again, whispering somewhere around him. He finally took in his surroundings. It was a room, quite a big room and it was dark. There was some light around the edge of the room that seemed to be coming through windows and a bench not too far away. That was it, Tyson couldn't see anything else. He tried to follow the direction of the whispers, but they seemed to be all around him. He heard snippets of conversations.

"We wanted him unharmed you fools".

"Sorry boss, we didn't hit him that hard, he must have a soft head."

"Get out of my sight, if there's any brain damage, I'll personally damage you, got it?"

"Yes boss".

"His initial tests show that he's in excellent health, he'll make a perfect subject".

"He'll help in my new research and I'll get revenge. It couldn't be more perfect".

"The scans of the bitbeast were good too. Its power is tremendous, more than we could have ever imagined".

"What do we do if someone comes looking for him?"

"You mean 'when' someone comes looking for him, I'm planning to catch them too. The G-Revolutions team cost me everything, by losing him, they lose everything too, and when that happens I'll be the happiest man on Earth".

Tyson was shocked by all of this, he was about to shout out but he felt sleep coming to reclaim him once again. As he drifted off he thought about the voices he had heard, one of those voices in particular had sounded vaguely familiar. 'Oh no, not him again' thought Tyson as the blackness surrounded him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daichi, Max, Kenny and Hillary leaned back against the bank. Daichi and Max were breathing hard, still recovering from their beybattle.

"I can't believe you beat me", moaned Daichi "you must have cheated or something, there's no other way you could have beaten me".

"Daichi stop whinging", said Hillary "it was a good match, you were so close it could have gone either way. Max was just better this time, that's all".

"She's right Daichi", stated Kenny "according to the data I gathered, you're both improving greatly and that match could have gone either way. Dizzies data suggests that on a couple of occasions Max was loosing and you had the upper hand".

"I wanna rematch", whinged Daichi.

"Anytime pal, just not right now, I'm wiped. I was really worried a few times there, I felt so tired. Well, that's a good lesson for me, never beyblade too soon after jet lag" said Max.

"It's getting really late guys, I think I'm gonna head home", said Hillary.

"I'll walk you", offered Max "I'm going in that direction and I think I need some more sleep. See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow". Max and Hillary stood and started to walk away.

"Hey guys, what're we gonna do about Tyson", yelled the chief.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow", shouted back Max and he and Hillary kept walking.

"I better go upload my data", said Kenny "you gonna be ok Daichi?"

"Yea, sure. I'll be ok, see you tomorrow chief". With that everyone went there separate ways completely unaware that Tyson was missing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, not a very long chapter I know, I think writers block is setting in. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to get another few chapters up next week.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bang bang bang, Max hit the door with his fist even harder than before. There was still no answer and no sound from within the dojo. 'Either Tyson's still sound asleep or he's already gone out' Max thought. There was no way Tyson would be still asleep in the middle of the day, was there? Even Tyson couldn't sleep that late right? 'Who am I kidding, Tyson could sleep as an Olympic sport'. Max decided to head towards the BBA, maybe Tyson was already there and if he wasn't he probably would be at some point. He turned and headed out of the dojo's garden. What was with Tyson anyway? According to Hillary and the chief he seemed a bit off, maybe he was still coming to terms with what had happened this past year. That could be it, but then wouldn't he talk to them about it? It wasn't like Tyson to bottle up his feelings, in fact out of all of them, Tyson was the most vocal about how he felt. All Max had was second hand knowledge, he needed to see and talk to Tyson himself, then he'd be sure about what was wrong. A good beybattle, that's what they needed, that always cheered them both up. He quickened his pace at the thought of battling Tyson, their last battle had been close but Tyson had managed to beat him.

"Not this time Tyson" Max said aloud, "this time it's my turn!" Max's step faltered, "maybe I should see if Hillary's at home, walk her to the BBA. I'm sure she's going there, it might be a nice gesture". Max hesitated, ever since Hillary had hugged him yesterday he couldn't stop thinking about it. Walking her home last night had been a little awkward at first but then they'd just started talking. It had been so natural just talking to her, she was so…He didn't know how to describe her in one word, she's kind, caring, sweet, cute. He stopped, frozen in place.

"Did I just think of Hillary as cute?" Max asked the world. The thought struck him like being hit by a cold flannel. "Oh no, I've got a crush on Hillary!" Max covered his face with his hands, took a deep breath and took his hands away. "So what, I like Hillary" he tried saying the words experimentally, "I like Hillary" he was growing in confidence now, "_I LIKE HILLARY!"_ he shouted. A man was riding past on his bike, he heard Max's declaration and as he past he looked at Max and said:

"Good for you, but maybe you should tell her".

"I will" said Max "I'm gonna tell her". He changed direction and headed towards Hillary's house with new purpose. Tyson could wait, this was more important.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson awoke with a jump, he couldn't remember where he was. Why was he sat in a chair? Why did his neck hurt and why couldn't he move his hands to brush his hair from his face? Everything that had happened came back to him in a rush, a jumble of disjointed images that caused him to take a sudden breath.

"Ah Tyson, you're awake at last. I was beginning to get worried that my men had caused some real damage." The voice was in front of Tyson, it oozed over him and he felt it clinging to his clothes.

"What do you want Boris? Why did you bring me here?" Tyson asked the purple haired man stood before him.

"Why Tyson, I do believe you don't appreciate the pains I went to just to get you here. You have caused me a lot of problems you know". The purple haired man named Boris walked closer to the blue haired teen.

"My heart bleeds for you" Tyson said as sarcastically as he could under the circumstances. "If I'm this much trouble just let me go".

"You still have a sense of humour I see, well we'll just see what we can do about that". Boris's voice turned cold and Tyson could almost feel the darkness rolling towards him.

"What do you want Boris?" asked Tyson again.

"I have what I want" Boris replied "You! You Tyson are going to help me".

"Never!" Tyson spat, "I will never help you Boris. After what you did to Tala, Brooklyn, Garland, Ming Ming and Crusher and what you tried to do to beyblading. Nothing you could say would make me want to help you."

"You will change your mind Tyson, that I can guarantee. However, before then, we have some unfinished business you and I". Boris stood next to Tyson, looming over him. "You nearly cost me everything, you cost me Bega but more than that, you cost me millions. That is something I cannot forgive". Tyson looked up at the man next to him, then he smiled.

"It's only money Boris, get over it!" Tyson said in an innocent tone of voice.

"Why you little…" Boris lost control, he balled up his fist and struck out at Tyson. The punch connected with Tyson's face with such force that the chair Tyson was on shook and nearly fell over. Tyson was taken aback by the suddenness of the attack, he moved his jaw experimentally and although it hurt like hell it didn't seem to be broken.

"You're such a big man Boris, hitting a teenager while he's tied to a chair. This must be a proud moment for you". The anger in Tyson's voice was laced with fear, he didn't think Boris would actually hit him. He saw the man visibly hold himself back, take a deep breath and then turn to his men who had been standing and watching this whole time.

"Do not damage his hands, if he can't pull a rip cord you will suffer. And nothing that will cause us to wait, I want to start the experiments tomorrow". Boris turned to Tyson, "Well young man, I shall leave you in the care of these two gentlemen". He walked away leaving Tyson staring at his back, his mouth open.

"BORIS" Tyson screamed, "GET BACK HERE. BORIS". Tyson looked at the two men advancing on him, "So, fellas, could we talk about this? Maybe come to an understanding?" The two henchmen looked at him, their smiles were evil, they were looking forward to this. "So I'll take that as a no then". Tyson's stomach knotted, this was gonna hurt.

When the first punch shattered his nose, he yelled out in pain but it was no good. Blood was running into his mouth and from his mouth and when he screamed, they just hit harder. Tears streamed down his cheeks but no sob escaped him, nobody was coming to save him, did anyone even know he was gone? 'Oh God' he thought 'this hurts. Kai, I'm sorry I ran away. Guys, I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend.' Another punch was landed to his head, the sudden shock causing him to lose his train of thought. 'I don't think I'm ever getting out of here' was the last thing he thought before the pain became too much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai awoke with a start, he had been dozing in the grass near the BBA. He often just sat back and gazed at the sky, watching as the clouds drifted overhead. He'd chosen this spot so he would know when Tyson arrived, then he could confront him about yesterday, find out what was wrong and help the bluenette get over it. He'd fallen asleep waiting and at first his dreams had been rather pleasant. Walking on a beach, hand in hand with the only person he knew he could ever love. Talking with them and laughing at jokes. Falling asleep in each other's arms under a bright starry sky. Then the dreams had turned dark, silence that wasn't silence, an atmosphere that felt evil somehow and pain. Oh the pain, it had ripped through him causing him to wake up so quickly. He wasn't sure what the dream had meant but it had felt ominous, a portent of what was to come maybe. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a shout.

"TYSON, WHERE ARE YOU? I WANT A REMATCH!" Daichi was stood in the middle of all the beydishes, his hands cupped around his mouth. "_TYSON"_. Daichi's hands fell to his sides and he sighed. "Where is that second rate blader anyway?"

"What's going on?" Daichi jumped, he hadn't even seen Kai coming and all of a sudden he was stood in front of him asking a question.

"Huh, Kai, where did you come from? How long were you standing there?" Asked Daichi hesitantly.

"That doesn't matter, where's Tyson?" Kai demanded.

"I don't know, if I did do you think I'd be out here shouting for him?" Daichi asked.

"Has anyone seen him today?" Kai continued as if Daichi had said nothing. Kenny came out of the building in time to hear the question.

"Nobody's seen him at all as far as I can tell" he answered. "Max was going to go by this morning but he hasn't shown up yet either so I don't know if he managed to talk to him or not". Kenny stopped when he saw the questioning look on Kai's face. "He was going to see if he could work out why Tyson's been acting so weird". Kenny supplied helpfully, "none of us could work it out so Max thought he'd give it a try".

"I see" Kai said, slipping into his man of few words role.

"I wish one of them would hurry up and get here" Daichi complained "I wanna rematch with one of them".

"Oh Daichi" sighed Kenny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, so far so good. Max had knocked on Hillary's door and she had answered, now what?

"Hey Max, what can I do for you?" Hillary asked cheerfully.

"Um, Well, I thought you might like to walk down to the BBA with me" Max said a little quietly.

"Oh great, I was just about to head over there, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to on the way. Let me just get my stuff" Hillary left the door open as she ran around getting all her stuff together. Max stood at the door taking deep breaths and listening to the sounds of Hillary moving around.

"Ok, you can do this Max" he said to the floor "nothing to worry about. It'll be a piece of cake".

"What will be?" Max's head flew up at the sound of her voice. He hadn't realised she was stood in front of him. "What will be a piece of cake?" Hillary asked again.

"Um, uhh, um I'll tell you later." Max stuttered.

"Ok". Hillary pulled the door closed behind her and together they set off towards the BBA.

------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I have a better idea of where this is going now. I still need a title but I figure let me get a few more chapters done and I might think of one. Oh and thank you to isthatnecessary for mailing me with some ideas. Sorry I haven't gotten back to you sooner but it's been a busy week. Well enjoy the chapter R&R and I'll try to get the next one on soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Max and Hillary walked in silence, it was a very uncomfortable silence. Finally, it was broken.

"Have you been to see Tyson this morning?" Hillary asked the blond blader.

"I went round to see him," replied Max "but he didn't answer. Either he was still fast asleep and didn't hear me or he'd already gone out".

"Probably still asleep." Hillary said with certainty. "He can sleep like the dead, trying to wake him up during the World Championships usually meant Hiro using a bucket full of cold water." Max laughed.

"That sounds like Tyson. Did Hiro need to use the whole bucket?" asked Max through his laughter.

"No" Hillary replied. "The first few drops on his forehead usually did the trick". Max was almost in stitches. He wished he'd been there to see that. Hillary started laughing too. "One morning" she continued "we were stood over him, Hiro holding the bucket. The first few drops didn't work, he kinda twitched then rolled over. That was his mistake," Hillary said with a matter of fact tone. "Hiro poured a cup over his exposed back. I don't think I've ever seen or heard someone jump quite so high, or scream so loud." Max was holding his sides to keep them from hurting.

"How long before he started talking to any of you again?" Max asked when he could breathe again.

"About a week." Stated Hillary flatly. Max couldn't stop himself anymore and he broke into full blown hysterics. Hillary followed suit and the two of them laughed until they couldn't breathe. "After that" continued Hillary, when she'd managed to take in oxygen "he never slept in late again".

The two were close to a bench and by unspoken agreement decided that they should sit until they regained some composure.

It took a few minutes for their laughter to subside to mild giggling, they took in ragged breaths and used their hands to wipe away the tears from their eyes. Max looked at the girl sat next to him, her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were blinking rapidly to remove the tears caused by her laughter. She was holding her side with both hands as if she was trying to stop it from splitting.

'She looks so beautiful' thought Max. 'Ok, now's as good a time as any'. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, then shut it again so quickly that he bit his tongue. He made an undistinguishable noise and quickly put his hand to his mouth.

"Max, what's up?" Hillary asked, she looked up to see the blond blader covering his mouth with one hand. Her eyes narrowed in concern, one hand automatically reaching for Max's to see what he had done.

"I us bi my ongue" Max mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"You just what?" Hillary asked in confusion.

"I bi my ongue" Max tried again, moving his hand and pointing to his tongue.

"Oh, you bit your tongue" said Hillary, understanding finally dawning on her. She bit back a giggle and Max frowned at her.

"It really hurts" Max said in a whine.

"Sorry" Hillary managed to stop giggling, she reached out to touch Max's face and he flinched. "I just want to make sure your tongue's ok" she said "either open your mouth a little or stick your tongue out". Max complied, and stuck his tongue out at Hillary. "Oh, it's fine. It's not even bleeding."

"It's not? Oh that's good". Max could feel Hillary's hand on his chin and it sent a thrill through him. She was touching him so gently, of course she had touched him before but this felt different. "Um, Hillary?"

"Yes Max?" when Max didn't carry on talking Hillary looked up into his eyes. They were staring straight into her own with an intensity that made her breath catch. She began to pull her hand away from his chin when one of Max's hands moved fast to stop her. He held onto her hand like it was a lifeline, keeping him afloat.

"Hillary, I…" Max looked away suddenly and drew in a deep breath. He exhaled slowly and turned back to face the girl sat next to him. "I wanted to tell you something. I came to your house, not just to walk you to the BBA, I needed you to know that I…" he was babbling, he knew he was but the words he wanted wouldn't come. "What I'm trying to say is…"

"Max" at the sound of Hillary's voice, Max stopped. He'd been so focused on what he was trying to say that the sudden sound had stopped him dead. "Just say it".

"Ok, I…I really like you Hill" there, he'd said it. "I wanted you to…" Max's words were cut off when Hillary leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Max's eyes widened in astonishment, he hadn't expected that. A slap, yes, a kiss, not even in his wildest dreams. He squeezed the small hand in his own and brought up his other to hold Hillary's cheek. Closing his eyes, he let the kiss deepen and felt Hillary respond with more pressure.

After a few minutes the couple pulled apart, their faces flushed and their eyes locked on each other. In Hillary's eyes Max saw a myriad of emotions, happiness, joy, pleasure and desire. He hoped his eyes were saying the same to her.

"Max" Hillary began.

"Um, what's up Hill?" Max said contentedly.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

_--------------_

_He was lying on the grass. He knew this place, but he couldn't remember why. The breeze felt great as it softly blew past him, the grass soft as it tickled his bare arms. He knew that blue sky, had seen it before a while ago now. Blinking, he shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun. It seemed too bright, shinning down upon him. His eyes widened in recognition, this was the place that Kai and he had battled for the last time. They often came here and watched the clouds, just thinking. How could he have forgotten? To him, this was their spot, their special place. Nobody else really came here except to find them. His heart skipped a beat when a thought occurred, if this was real, Kai would be here, Kai was always here._

_Slowly he turned his head to the left. Sure enough, there was Kai, he let out the breath he'd been unconsciously holding. Kai was in his usual outfit, the long scarf blowing gently in the breeze. Kai was staring out into space, day-dreaming it seemed. He silently wished that he was the one Kai was thinking about._

_His words caught in his throat, he couldn't speak, couldn't say what he needed to say. He looked at the floor as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Taking a few deep breaths, he finally lifted his head to look at Kai. _

"_Kai I…" when Kai's head didn't move to look at him, he continued, "I wanted to say…sorry." He'd said it, the easy part was done, now for the hard part. "I'm sorry I ran away from you, I'm sorry if I upset you. It's just…I kinda…Kai, I kinda, maybe think I might sorta have feelings for you." Kai's head still hadn't moved, he was still staring at that one spot in the distance. The only change being that he seemed to be sitting a little more rigidly. _

"_Kai, I'm saying…I love you!" he said forcefully. Why was Kai ignoring him? Suddenly Kai began to fade, it was like seeing the afterimage when you switch off a T.V. _

"_What's going on? Kai, what's happening?" panic entered his voice. Something was wrong, why was Kai fading like that? "Oh God" he breathed, why was he suddenly in pain? He'd been fine a second ago, where had this pain come from?_

"_KAI!" he screamed to the disappearing figure. "KAI!" Just before Kai faded completely, he saw his head move imperceptibly to look at him. He reached out to grab onto Kai, to bring him back into focus, but his hand went right through his shoulder._

"_KAI!"_

----------------

"Tyson?" Kai could have sworn he'd heard him. He put his hand to his shoulder and frowned. For just a second, he'd felt something touch him. He'd been sat here for hours waiting for the annoying blue haired teen. 'He really should have been here by now' thought Kai, 'it's not like him'. Kai sighed heavily, why did that loud mouthed brat make him so annoyed? 'It's just that Tyson can be so…so…argh! What am I thinking? Why does this bother me so much? I should just forget him and get on with my life'. So why couldn't he? He ignored his own question, pushing it to the back of his mind.

Kai looked around quickly, just to see if he really had heard Tyson, this was their spot after all. When he didn't see him in the immediate vicinity, he stood fluidly. Stretching his arms up above his head, he leaned from side to side, stretching out after being sat for so long.

When he felt ready, he headed for the BBA training grounds. Tyson was there, he was sure, after all, where else could he be?

----------------

For a second, Tyson couldn't remember where he was. It was cold, the bed was hard and lumpy and the sun fell in broken lines across his face. He ached, his chest and stomach hurt and his eye felt funny.

"Where…" Tyson opened one eye and stared at the brick wall opposite. Suddenly it all came flooding back to him like lightning had just struck. He sat bolt upright in bed, then winced as the movement sent pain shooting through his body. Boris, he'd been kidnapped by Boris. He was going to use him for something, but before that he'd let those two brick walls beat him.

Tyson didn't remember being brought to this room, but then he'd been unconscious. He took the opportunity now to look around the cell. Brick walls, concrete floor, a toilet that looked like it had never met a bottle of bleach in its life let alone a toilet brush, a chair and the bed he was sat on. A thought hit him, Dragoon. Where was Dragoon? Did Boris have him?

On the chair, Tyson noticed that some clothes had been left out for him. He looked down at himself, pushing back the thin sheet that had been covering him. His clothes were gone, all that remained were his boxers, when the hell had they stripped him? Perverted bastards. Tyson's cheeks flamed red at the thought that his captors had removed his clothes while he was unconscious. What else had they done to him?

He stood from the bed as quickly as his injured body would allow and picked up the clothes. They weren't his style but they would have to do, no way was he standing around so exposed. As he pulled on the green, rough feeling trousers, his mind wandered to the dream he'd been having. It had felt so real, so much so that he could feel Kai's presence.

"Kai" Tyson spoke aloud. In the dream he'd told him how he felt, he'd admitted that he loved him. He didn't think he could do it for real, not face to face with the real Kai. Anyway, he may never get the chance, he had a very bad feeling about what experiments Boris wanted to perform.

Tyson heard footsteps coming towards the door of his cell. Quickly, he pulled on the scratchy shirt and buttoned it, who had picked these clothes? Whoever it was obviously still lived in the 70's. There were voices now, getting louder as they grew closer.

"The boss wants him now" said the first voice.

"What if he's still asleep?" asked the second.

"Then we wake him up don't we" replied the first ominously.

"How do we do that then?" the question was left unanswered for a heartbeat or two and then "Oh, I like that idea". Tyson really didn't want to know what idea it was that he liked.

The door to his cell opened slowly, light from the hallway spilling into the room. When the two men saw that Tyson was already up and dressed, their faces fell. Tyson mentally gulped, grateful for the fact he had already awakened. He looked at the two brick walls that he had come to think of as dumb and dumber and sighed.

"Wait a sec, let me guess, Boris has decided to let me go and you two are my escorts out of the building?" he asked, a touch of hope intermingled with the sarcasm. Dumb and dumber just looked at him, confusion evident in their features. Here were two men obviously not hired for their intelligence.

"Boss wants you" said dumb "come with us".

"Resist and we get to take you by force" said dumber, a little too brightly.

"I think I'll come quietly" said Tyson, he sighed heavily he just couldn't resist, he had to say it. "Take me to your leader".

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sorry it took me so long to update, I got a tad sidetracked. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or sent me a message, and to everyone who's faved my story. I never thought anyone would like it. I've got a week off, so I'm gonna try and post up a few extra chapters to make up for posting nothing in the last 3 weeks. I hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Max and Hillary strode into the BBA building, which was, in reality, a small hut under a bridge. They headed straight for Kenny's temporary office where he was working to update the data on all known bladers. As they neared the office, they heard Kenny speak.

"Hey, how's it going?" said Kenny brightly. There was no obvious reply to the question. Just when Max thought he'd realised they were there and had been talking to them, Kenny's voice sounded again.

"That's great. I think it's a wonderful idea, we'll see you then."

"Hey Max, there you are. I wanna rematch". Max and Hillary both jumped at the voice, they had been so distracted listening to Kenny's conversation that they hadn't even noticed Daichi approach.

"Daichi? What about a rematch?" asked Max. From inside Kenny's office he heard Kenny say a hurried goodbye and then the sound of a phone being replaced on its hook. Sighing because they hadn't found out what Kenny was doing, Max nodded to Hillary and she opened the door. As they entered the room, Kenny turned to look at them, a smile covering his face.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Hillary, suspicion evident in her tone.

"Oh, no reason. Can't I just be happy?" replied Kenny, blushing a little.

"Who were you talking to chief?" asked Max. Kenny obviously realised they had been outside listening, so there was no reason to avoid the subject or try to be subtle.

"Just a friend, that's all, nobody important" Kenny said sounding very flustered. "So Max, did you manage to see Tyson this morning?" It was an obvious attempt at changing the subject but that didn't matter.

"No" Max replied a little quietly, "I knocked on the door, well banged on the door, but nobody answered. Hillary suggested that maybe he was just asleep but I'm not sure."

"Has he been here yet Kenny?" Hillary asked.

"No, we haven't seen him either. Daichi's been waiting for him all day and so far, nothing."

"It's really frustrating. I wanna battle and nobody out there was any match for me. But now that you're here Max, I can start to have some fun" Daichi's voice was almost pleading for a battle.

"Sorry Daichi, no can do. I think we ought to find Tyson. This isn't like him, he's usually here by now for training." When Max gave Kenny a confused look, Kenny explained. "Ever since we defeated Bega, Tyson's been here just about every day training the next generation. He doesn't want anyone to turn out like Brooklyn. I know Brooklyn's alright now but we couldn't go through that again."

"He really trains that hard?" Max was impressed, Tyson had never really been this focused.

"Yeah, it surprised all of us" said Hillary. "He was so concerned about the kids, especially those that seemed to be left out. He's really just a softy."

"Ugh" Daichi made a point of sticking a finger in his mouth to show his distaste. "Tyson is not a softy, he's doing it 'cos he has a big head and he wants the praise."

"Daichi, you know that's not true" Kenny admonished.

"Yeah, yeah" was Daichi's quiet reply.

"So" said Max, "where do we start?"

"Start what?" The voice made them all jump. None of them had heard the footsteps, or the rustle of fabric and yet behind them stood the ever stoic Kai.

Tyson was led down several corridors, after a while he had lost track of their progress, this place seemed like a maze. Dumb suddenly stopped in front of a pair of big wooden doors, they were very imposing and strange images were carved into them. They opened with no sound, Tyson had almost been expecting the creek of hinges that you hear in horror movies.

When dumb had opened the doors, dumber pushed Tyson forward hard enough to make him stumble. He managed to keep his footing and stay upright, but only just. Tyson was moved towards a chair that sat in the centre of the room, when he was in front of it, dumb pushed him down and then stood motionless on one side of him while dumber took up a position on the opposite side. 'Just in case I try to run for it' thought Tyson, 'like I was really planning on it, I don't even know where I am'.

It was just the three of them in the room and Tyson took the opportunity to look around himself. There were two huge windows covering most of the wall opposite him, they seemed old, not something you'd see in modern buildings. In front of the windows was a rather large wooden desk, on it sat a computer and a phone. No pictures, no personal touches whatsoever.

To his left was a fireplace, it was so big that he could probably stand upright in it, he wondered how narrow it got towards the top, maybe he could use it as an escape route. 'Of course, they'd probably just light a fire and smoke me out. That could be a problem' Tyson sighed 'not a good escape route, and so far I haven't seen anything I could really use as a weapon either'.

There were some paintings around the room, the kind you'd expect to see in a gallery, not in someone's office. Tyson couldn't see behind him without being obvious about it but he knew that the doors were there so that left the right wall. There was another door there, less ornate and over the top. It was just a plain wooden door and Tyson wondered where it led. While a plan was working itself out in his head, how to get past his personal brick walls, he heard a sound.

His head snapped up at the soft click, just in time to see Boris walk through the side door. He strode purposefully across the room and stopped behind the desk. He turned to face Tyson and the sudden urge to dive across the desk and rip his head off nearly overwhelmed Tyson. It was that smug grin Boris wore, the one that said 'I've won' that was really pissing him off.

"Ah Tyson" Boris oozed "So nice to see you. I hope you are well."

"Look you sarcastic purple haired freak, stop being an arsehole and let me go." Tyson flung back.

"Now now Tyson, no need for such vulgarity. I have invited you here to propose an…opportunity." Boris pulled out his chair and sat down, resting his elbows on the desk and interlacing his fingers.

"Invited?" Tyson spat out "You call that being invited?"

"I'll admit, it may have been a tad excessive". Boris said with a grin.

"A tad? A TAD? You call your… and I hesitate to call them men, whacking me over the back of the head and knocking me unconscious, a tad? I'd hate to see what you call overly excessive. Oh and then to let them kick the crap out of me. Yeah, that was fun." The sarcasm in Tyson's voice was almost another entity in the room.

"Now Tyson, let's not get overly dramatic shall we. What's done is done. Now, about this opportunity." That grin was really annoying him now, he was grinding his teeth in an effort to calm down.

"Boris, there is nothing you will ever be able to offer me that would ever entice me to work with you!" Tyson said, proud of himself that he'd managed to say it without screaming.

"Will you not even listen to what I have to say Tyson?"

"Do I have a choice but to listen? After all, if I move, your 'men' will just sit me back down". Dumb and dumber made low growling noises in the back of their throats at Tyson's repeated disrespect towards them.

"That, of course, is true" said Boris "and you may find you even like the idea."

"Not likely" Tyson muttered under his breath. Ignoring Tyson's muttering, Boris began to outline his new plan. Tyson's face changing from one of anger to horror to dismay as the meaning behind Boris's words sank in.

"You can't do that" Tyson breathed "how can anyone think like that? It's not human. I'll never help you Boris, never." Tyson jumped as the metal clamped down over his wrists, there was the sound of them clicking into place. He tried to pull his arms away from the chair, but the metal straps wouldn't budge. He screamed as the jolt of electricity surged through his body. His back arched forward, his head thrown back. When the pain stopped, Tyson slumped in his chair, breathing heavily.

"There is more where that came from Tyson if you continue to refuse to help me. I will make your life a living hell" threatened Boris.

"Do…it" Tyson managed between breaths. "I'll…never…help you. Not…even…if you…kill me."

"So be it" said Boris. "Make sure you don't kill him," he said to Tyson's guards "just make him suffer until he's ready to see things our way." With that, Boris stood and headed for the door in the right wall. His hand on the handle, he paused and looked at Tyson, that grin on his face again, "Oh, and Tyson, you will see things our way".

As Boris closed the door he heard Tyson scream again, louder than before, 'he will break' Boris thought 'he will break, and then, he'll be mine'.

After filling Kai in on what they had been talking about, they had agreed to split up to begin the search. They could cover more ground, and besides, Kai preferred to be on his own. Max and Hillary had set off towards the dojo, in the hopes of finding Tyson doing some chores. Kenny and a very vocal Daichi had set off to some of the places where bladers practiced and Kai was checking everywhere else.

His feet moved swiftly across the ground as he hurriedly ran from place to place, there was a feeling of urgency to his search. He had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him they weren't going to find Tyson, that something was wrong with the bluenette. Somehow his feet seemed to move faster with that thought, sensing the need rising within him to find the world champ safe and well.

'This isn't like him' thought Kai, 'he'd never disappear like this. His friends are too important to him, he'd never make them worry over him'. Kai's thoughts were tumbling around in an effort to make sense. Every conclusion he reached, he pushed away, refusing to believe that Tyson could be in trouble.

He stopped as he came to the beach where they had trained for their battle against Bega. Looking around, there was nothing that could even start to explain where Tyson was, or what he may be doing. Taking a deep breath, Kai finally let the thought surface, was Tyson in trouble? Had he been taken from them? From him? Looking out over the ocean, Kai unconsciously squeezed his hands into fists. He let a question escape his mouth to be swallowed by the breeze, hoping the answer would come back the same way.

"Where are you Tyson?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They had been knocking for over 10 minutes and there was still no answer. The dojo was dark and quiet, no lights were on and the sound of the TV didn't blare through the windows like it usually did when Tyson had the place to himself.

"I don't think he's still asleep Hillary" Max said. "There's no way anyone could sleep through the noise we've been making, not even Tyson. Plus it's three in the afternoon".

"He might be hurt, unconscious or just ignoring us, we have to know for sure. You go that way, I'll go this way and we'll meet at the back porch. Check all the windows on your way round, maybe we'll get lucky." Hillary headed off to the left and Max watched until she had turned the corner. When she was out of sight Max headed off to the right, checking the windows as he went.

"Tyson, you better not be ignoring us, 'cos if you are, I'm gonna kill you." Max muttered under his breath, pulling at the window. It didn't budge so he carried on to the next one. None of the windows were budging and Max was starting to get irritated. He turned the corner to the back of the dojo and tried the last window before he reached the patio doors that lead into the training room.

The window moved, it was unlocked. 'Perfect' thought Max, as he slid the window open as far as it would go. It was only a small window, not big enough for Max to fit through but it might be just the right size for Hillary.

"Max, I couldn't find any open windows down my side, how did you do?" Hillary asked as she caught sight of Max.

"I got lucky" he replied, turning to her and smiling. She frowned as he looked her up and down, sizing her up.

"Max, why are you looking at me like that?" Hillary asked hesitantly.

"Well," Max said, a slow blush creeping up his cheeks, "you see, the window's too small for me to fit through. I was just trying to work out if you could" he continued a little apologetically. Hillary looked at the window thoughtfully, then smiled.

"We'll give it a go" she said grinning. "I'm sure I can fit through". She stood next to Max expectantly, and he looked at her in confusion. "I can't climb through without a leg up" she said, and added as an afterthought "and don't even think about looking up my skirt."

Max's already red tinted cheeks flamed even redder at the sudden realisation that he would have a perfect view of her cute backside as she climbed through the window. Honestly, he hadn't even thought about it until she had mentioned it herself and now his traitorous brain wouldn't think of anything else. 'We're looking for Tyson' he kept repeating to himself, trying to get his hormones in check, 'I'm not thinking about her cute butt'. Repeating the mantra in his head wasn't really working, it was just making things worse.

"Max? Any sign of that leg up?" Hillary's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He'd almost forgotten why they were there, actually, he'd almost forgotten where they were.

"Uh…yeah right" Max said quickly. He cupped his hands together and placed them in position. Hillary took a deep breath and put her left foot into the newly created foothold. Then she put all her weight onto that foot and pushed up, grabbing at the window ledge as she did. With Hillary pulling herself through the window with her arms, it was easy for Max to lift her up and give her a hand so she wasn't doing all the work herself. As she pulled herself through the window, working out how she was going to get to the floor without hitting it with her head first, Max kept his head down, gazing intently at the floor, or the back of Hillary's foot, determined not to look up her skirt.

"You okay Hillary?" Max asked, as the weight in his hands disappeared. He looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of Hillary's knickers before she was finally through the window all the way. He heard a thump on the other side of the wall and flinched instinctively, knowing that the landing had probably been a little painful.

"Ow" came the soft reply. "Yeah, I'm fine" Hillary said a little louder. "I just really have to work on my landings. I'll open the training room door, I won't be a second".

A small grin spread across Max's face, Hillary really was cute. He turned as he heard the sound of a key in a lock and moved to stand in front of the door just as Hillary slid it open.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing" came the happy reply. "Any sign of Tyson?"

"Not yet, but then there's lots of other rooms to check", they moved off together, heading to Tyson's room. The door was open, the bed made, the TV off. There was no sign that Tyson had been there at all. "It doesn't even look like he slept here" said Hillary, voicing what both of them were thinking.

"Let's not jump to conclusions" Max said calmly, "let's just search the rest of the house first". They moved around the dojo quickly, checking each room and then rechecking Tyson's bedroom. There was no sign of him anywhere, nothing to suggest where he could have gone.

"Now can I jump to conclusions?" Hillary asked fearfully, taking Max's hand in hers, holding on like she'd never let go.

"At this point, I don't think it would be a jump" Max said sadly, squeezing the girls hand comfortingly. Tyson was missing, and Max had no idea what to do about it.

They had been everywhere, all the training grounds, all the little out of the way places that passed as training areas for beybladers, and nothing. No one had seen Tyson since the day before when he had run off from the BBA. Kenny's feet hurt, and his ears hurt. Daichi was not someone to get stuck with when he was in a mood. He hadn't stopped talking since they had left the BBA and Kenny was about to snap.

Just as he was about to scream at Daichi and tell him to shut up, he realised he had. Kenny looked over at the younger blader and his face turned into a map of concern. Daichi was crying, not loudly, there was no sound at all really, just silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Daichi, what's wrong?" asked the chief with concern.

"What if we can't find him?" Daichi said through his tears. "What if he's gone for ever?"

"Daichi, we'll find him, he can't be too far away. Anyway, you know Tyson, he'll be fine, he always is." Kenny's cheerfulness was forced and he was sure that Daichi could tell. When the young blader didn't respond, Kenny moved closer to him and laid his arm across Daichi's shoulder as a gesture of comfort. "Let's go back to the BBA building, maybe the others have found him."

"Yeah" Daichi said, accepting the offer of comfort that Kenny's arm gave. As they began walking, they passed an old house that Daichi didn't remember seeing before. "Chief, what's that building?"

"That used to be the manor house, before the city was around of course. That house is older than any other building in this area" Kenny said, his vast amount of knowledge giving him the answer immediately.

"Oh, It looks kinda ugly" Daichi said. "What are those things on the roof?"

"Gargoyles" Kenny replied. "They were said to keep evil spirits out, not allow them entrance. That's why you see them on churches so often. It's said that most of the doors in the house have them carved into them too, they must have thought you could never be too careful where evil spirits are concerned."

"Oh, I still say they look creepy" Daichi said quietly. They carried on walking in silence towards the BBA 'hut', Daichi taking one last look over his shoulder at the big house. There was something about it that didn't feel right to him, a presence that didn't belong. He shivered, causing Kenny to glance at him in concern.

"You sure you're ok?" Kenny asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just see what the others have found". Daichi's feet moved faster, trying to get as far away from the house as possible, Kenny nearly jogging to keep up.

Boris looked through the small window in the door of the cell at the unconscious figure curled up into a foetal position on the bed. An evil grin formed on his face, the boy was suffering and he was happy. He turned to face his two subordinates, the ones that had been assigned to break Tyson's will. When they both took a step back at the sight of his smile and the malevolence that radiated from it, his grin got bigger. That was what he wanted the whole world to do, fear him.

"Let him rest for three hours, then start the treatment again." He told them.

"Yes boss" said the larger of the two.

"Should we offer him the choice again?" asked the other, silently wishing Boris would say no. He really did enjoy torturing the kid. Boris thought about it for a few minutes before replying.

"No, don't offer him any choices. I want that boy to know suffering, I want that boy not knowing which way is up. Give him the treatment for a few hours, then let him rest again, but not for too long."

"Boss" said the smaller man and he flinched when Boris turned his full attention to him. "Uh…what do we do about sleep?"

"When you need to sleep, get some of the other guards to take Tyson to the hall. Have him run laps if you have to, just don't allow him too much time to sleep. In a few days he'll be begging for it to stop." Boris wasn't sure if he wanted Tyson to help him anymore, torturing the boy really was more fun. He turned away from his men and walked down the corridor towards his office.

When Boris was out of earshot, the men relaxed. They were built like brick walls and yet that man could still reduce them to rubble. Neither of them would admit it, but Boris frightened them. So much so, that if it wasn't for the fact that he would probably find them and teach them a new meaning for the word pain, they'd make a run for it. Quit being his lap dogs and get a new profession, as well as new identities and new faces. His ideas were fun though, they liked to hurt people. This assignment was turning out to be a good one, other than having to see Boris so much.

"This is gonna be fun, isn't it Mike" asked the smaller brick wall.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be great Nick, how much longer do we have to wait?" asked Mike, sounding like a three year old in the back seat of a car asking 'are we there yet'.

"Two hours" Nick said sadly.

"We could think of what to do to him when we need to sleep" said Mike, brightening up at the idea.

"Let's do that" Nick said, his face breaking out into grin almost as corrupt as Boris's.

It was hours before everyone had made it back to the BBA building, it had started getting dark. Kai had been the last one to arrive, dropping into a chair looking exhausted.

"There was no sign of him at home" said Max.

"Well that was to be expected" Kenny pointed out, "we knew he'd probably be out".

"That's not what I mean chief" Max clarified.

"When we say, no sign, we mean no sign" Hillary added. "His bed hadn't been slept in, the chores hadn't been done and all of his clothes were there."

"What does all his clothes being there have to do with finding him?" Daichi asked confused.

"It means that if he went somewhere, he probably didn't do it willingly. If he had, he would have taken a spare outfit with him." Kai answered the question. He hadn't really been listening until Hillary had mentioned that the bed hadn't been slept in. That would mean that Tyson had been taken not long after he had left the BBA grounds, running away from him. If only he had gone after him, maybe Tyson would be here now.

"We can't do anymore tonight" Kenny said. "It's starting to get dark and we don't need anyone else going missing. We'll have to start the search again tomorrow." Seeing the looks of unhappiness and worry on his friend's faces, he tried to lighten the mood. "You know he'll be alright, after all, it's Tyson". The others all forced themselves to smile, all except Kai, who hardly ever smiled anyway. "Go home everybody and get some sleep, we'll be no use to Tyson if we're all falling asleep." Everyone said their goodnights and left the building, leaving Kenny lost in his own thoughts.

"I hope I'm right about you Tyson." He said aloud. "You better be okay." He moved to his desk and opened his laptop, pressing the on button the computer sprang to life, a familiar screen displayed before him. "Dizzy, I need you" he said.

"What's the problem chief?" came the computers reply.

AN: I couldn't add an author's note to the bottom of chapter 6 'cos fanfiction was playing me up, it wouldn't let me edit. Well here's chapter 7, I said I'd try to get it up quickly, not sure when the next chapter will be done 'cos I'm back at work on Monday. Hope you like and please review, it's always nice to hear from people who have read my story. I'm sorry I keep torturing Tyson, it is a part of the plot though, I promise I'm not just doing it for fun.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_He was dreaming. Inside the dream he felt safe, secure, and even happy. He was on the hill, in their spot, the one person he loved in all the world lay next to him. They were breathing in sync, edging closer together, trying to join their bodies into one. Soon he found himself pinned beneath his loves body, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. _

"_I love you" he said after the kiss was broken. "I think I always have. I could never admit this to you, Hell, I have trouble admitting this to myself. You are my everything, I think about you when I blade, when I eat and especially when I dream. God I sound so pathetic, why would you ever love me?"_

"_But I do love you" replied the object of his desires._

"_I wish that was true, but this is just a dream, I know that. But I'll take the dream you, I'll take whatever you I can." He wrapped his arms around his love and pulled him into an embrace, determined to never let him go. They stayed in the same position for an eternity, holding onto each other, needing each other like they needed oxygen. _

_Finally, he pulled back and looked up into the bright eyes of the man he loved. Their lips met in another kiss, deeper than the last one, more forceful. Fire was met with fire, neither man holding back. Their hips ground together and the pleasure of just that was almost unbearable. One of his hands moved up to wrap itself in his partner's hair, the other moved down to grab at the round buttocks and pull them closer. _

_They pulled apart, both gasping for air, their lower bodies still continuing to grind together. Even if this was a dream, even if it wasn't the real love of his life, he could still have this memory. Something that could keep him going through all the bad things that were happening. _

_Suddenly the sky clouded over, a thunder storm approaching, when only seconds ago it had been a brilliant blue sky. The atmosphere became oppressive, darkness taking the place of the light around his heart. Hands reached for him, feeling rough against his shoulders. They dragged him away from his love, ripping him from the comfort he had found in his arms. _

"_Time for your treatment Tyson" the voice was accompanied by a black smoke that seemed to fall from the figures mouth as it spoke. He was dragged kicking and screaming from the ground and thrown roughly away from his love._

"TYSON!" Kai screamed as he awoke from the nightmare. He had fallen from the bed and now sat upright on the floor of his bedroom, sweat dripping down his forehead and back. The dream was still prominent in his mind, the happiness he had felt at first, especially when dream Tyson had said that he did love him. Then the pain, fear and hopelessness that began when the sky clouded over.

The voice of the creature still sounded in his ears, the words spoken troubling him. 'What did it mean by treatment?' he wondered. Pushing himself up from the floor, he looked at his clock, it was only 5am. Perhaps he would go back to bed and see if he could bring back the happy part of his dream. Knowing his luck though, the only thing that would come back would be the feeling of hopelessness.

"Time to get up I think." Kai spoke out loud just to hear something that wasn't his own breathing. He wanted to dispel all the negative emotions the dream had brought up. 'Shower, breakfast and then I go look for Tyson again' he thought, 'after all, what's that saying people use? The early bird catches the worm? Yeah I think that's it. If I go out early, I've got more time to look for that annoying little pain'. Kai felt guilty lying to himself, only in his dreams could he admit the depth of his love for Tyson, and only in his dreams would that love stay.

--::--::--::--::00--::--::--::00

Tyson screamed as the hands pulled at him again, causing pain to shoot through his shoulder when they grabbed him too tightly. He had been having the best dream, Kai had told him he loved him, of course, it wasn't true, that was only the dream Kai but it had made him happy if only for a few hours.

Then dumb and dumber had paid a visit and now he was back to being thrown around like a rag doll. Their presence had even invaded his dream, causing it to turn bleak and cold. 'It's time for your treatment Tyson' he thought scornfully. Treatment, yeah right, torture with new and unusual objects was more like it, or electroshock for those times that whips and chains just don't work.

They had done this a few times now, taken him away for his 'treatment' and brought him back to his cell when he was close to unconsciousness, or just unconscious. Then they had let him rest for a few hours, at least he thought it was a few hours, it could have been longer for all he knew. He was usually blissful asleep when they would come and grab him roughly, pulling him from his dreams and throwing him back into the nightmare that passed for his life.

Another scream escaped him when one of the brick walls put the boot in, catching him squarely in the stomach and forcing all the air out of his body. Tyson struggled to pull air into his lungs as dumber picked him up by the throat and held him inches off the floor.

"Time to go Tyson" said dumber, placing Tyson back on his feet and releasing his neck before the boy choked. "Lots of fun for you today." Tyson choked out a laugh as he looked incredulously at dumber.

"To be fair Nick, I don't think it's really fun for him" laughed dumb. So dumber had a name, Nick, dumber was better. Tyson managed to stand without falling over, even after dumb pushed him to urge him forwards. He headed towards the door stiffly, still feeling the last round of 'treatment' he had had. Dumb and dumber followed close behind, laughing and making jokes about what was about to happen. Tyson gritted his teeth in an effort to remain in control, he would get through this, he would survive this and then, he'd make Boris pay.

--::--::--::--::00--::--::--::--::00

Max couldn't sleep, he'd been tossing and turning for the better part of the night. His thoughts were in turmoil, where was Tyson? Was he alright? How were they going to find him? There were more questions running around his mind but every time he thought he'd got an answer for one, another three popped up in its place.

He turned his head to look at the alarm clock on the table next to him, the green numbers showing him that it was only 5am. 'I can't just lay here and do nothing' he thought, suddenly energised. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up on the edge. Looking towards the window, he saw the first rays of sunlight showing on the horizon. With new purpose he stood up and walked to his bedroom door, quietly opening it he listened to the rest of the house. His father was talking in his sleep about beyblades.

"Sure I can fix it, I can fix anything." Max smiled, his father was always dreaming about stuff like that. Sometimes, when he was younger, he used to sit outside his parents room at night, just listening to his dad while he talked in his sleep. He'd picked up some great tips doing that.

Further along the hallway was the bathroom, that's where he was headed. When he reached the door and began to turn the handle, he heard a noise and stopped. Had he woken somebody up? His heart slowed down when he realised it was only Daichi snoring. Daichi had been staying at his dads house for a while now, anything to get him out of Tyson's hair. Those two worked really well together in a beybattle, but put them in a house together and you were lucky if they didn't kill each other.

After washing and dressing, Max headed out. He locked the door behind him and set off at a quick jog towards the BBA building. 'That's the last place Tyson was seen' Max thought, 'I'll start there and try to follow his trail'.

"Don't worry Tyson, we'll find you, I promise" said Max, his feet moving faster across the ground.

--::--::--::--::00--::--::--::--::00

"Chief. Chief wake up".

Kenny stirred, his eyes slowly creeping open at the sound of the voice.

"What?" he said groggily, lifting his head from where it had been resting on his arms. "I'm awake".

"Chief, I've run through all of the computations."

"Computations?" Kenny's awareness came back in a rush. "Dizzy, did you find anything?"

"Sorry chief" came the computers reply, "nothing on Tyson. I've tried altering the parameters but I came up empty."

"That's ok Dizzy, it was worth a shot. We'll just have to find Tyson the old fashioned way." Kenny sighed, he was hoping that he could find some mention of Tyson somewhere, something that would at least tell them where to start. He looked at the clock mounted on the wall, just after 5am, he must have fallen asleep while Dizzy was doing the search.

"Don't worry chief, we'll find him" said Dizzy comfortingly.

"I know Dizzy, I was just hoping that we could help find him sooner." Kenny felt drained, what would they do without Tyson? Nobody really said it, but Tyson was the heart of the team. Without him, they all sort of, fell apart.

There was a noise somewhere in the building, Kenny's head whipped around. 'Who could be here at this time of morning' he thought to himself. He was about to go and investigate, when the handle of his office door moved. Panicking, he crawled under his desk, hoping to avoid being seen. The door opened slowly, a familiar blond head moving into view.

"Chief? You in here?" Max said cautiously.

"Maxie" Kenny replied, relief washing over him at the sight of his friend.

"Chief, why are you under the desk?" Max asked amused.

"I thought you were a burglar…I was hiding" Kenny said quietly, his head bowed towards the floor.

"Why are you still here?" Max asked as he walked over to Kenny and offered him a hand up off of the floor. Kenny accepted the hand gratefully, and allowed Max to pull him to his feet. "Weren't you the one that suggested we all go home and get some sleep? Something about being no use to Tyson if we can't stay awake."

"Dizzy and I were trying to find him" Kenny said.

"How?" Max asked confused.

"The chief gave me some parameters and I ran a search of every database I could get into." Dizzy told him.

"Is that legal?" Max asked, his eyebrow rose as he looked at the laptop.

"Well…not precisely." Stammered Kenny.

"It's not my fault that so many computers are easy to hack" said Dizzy defensively. "Anyway, it's not like they'll ever realise I was there."

"Did you find anything?" Max asked, a smile on his face and hope in his voice.

"Nothing. Sorry Max, there's just no mention of him anywhere in any of the places I looked" it amazed Max how Dizzy's voice could sound so sad.

"Don't worry Dizzy" Max said comfortingly "we'll find him, it'll just take longer, that's all. We won't give up until he's safe, back with us where he belongs."

"But Max, where do we start?" Kenny asked. He looked up at the blond blader and his heart sank. He realised that Max probably felt just as lost as he did, neither of them knowing where to begin.

"I don't know Kenny, I really don't know" replied Max, a forced smile on his face, trying to convey hope to the young computer geek. Hope that was fading within himself. After all, if Dizzy couldn't find any trace of him then what hope did they have?

--::--::--::--::00--::--::--::--::00

Hillary slept peacefully, only the occasional bad thought entering her dreams. Mostly she dreamt about Max, the things she wanted to do to him, with him. When she was awake she knew they should wait, finding Tyson was the priority, preferably finding him in one piece. In her dreams though, that was different. In her dreams she could do whatever she wanted, be whoever she wanted.

The dream Hillary would throw Max on the bed and do all manner of naughty things to him, she would listen to him moan and say her name over and over, and she would be happy. Hillary carried on dreaming, smiling slightly as dream Max kissed her, completely unaware that the real Max was already out looking for Tyson.

--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::

Here's chapter 8 for you, hope you like it. I've tried to make sure the spaces are between the sections but it might not work and fanfiction hasn't been letting me edit lately so I apologise if the format sucks. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanx to those who have reviewed so far, you're all really nice.

Quick question, I'm new at posting on here, what happens when the 60 days runs out on your documents? Do you have to repost or something? Can someone help me out and let me know please. Thanx.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

By noon, everyone had gathered in Kenny's office at the BBA building, even Kai was there sat in a corner listening to the others as they discussed Tyson's disappearance. Hillary and Daichi looked well rested, but the others all looked dejected and miserable. There had been no trace of Tyson anywhere and it appeared that they had run out of places to look.

"Guys, what are we gonna do?" asked Max pleadingly. Kai saw the look in his eyes, he just wanted someone to tell him that they would find Tyson, safe and well. Kai didn't feel like lying to the boy, anything he said would be a lie so instead he just continued to keep quiet and listen.

"We just keep looking" said Hillary with forced enthusiasm. "We'll find him soon".

"Will we?" the sound of Kai's voice startled everyone. He had been sitting so quietly in a corner, they had barely remembered he was there. 'They all think it's too late' thought Kai, 'they think they're looking for a body'.

"What do you mean Kai?" asked Daichi hesitantly.

"I mean, will we find him? We have no idea when he was taken, who took him, why he was taken or what they're doing to him." Kai spat "let's face it, he's probably dead!"

"Don't say that Kai" shouted Hillary. Tears started falling down Daichi's cheeks, he would never admit it, but he looked up to Tyson and thought of him as an older brother. Someone who would watch over him and help him become a stronger beyblader. Kenny's cheeks were also becoming wet with tears.

"Why not?" Kai shot back, "you're all thinking it!" The room became silent, Kai had his answer. "That's what I thought" said Kai. He turned silently towards the door, pushing the handle down he pulled the door open and stopped dead.

"Kai?" Max asked hesitantly as he stared at Kai's rigid form. "What's wrong?" Kai regained his composure and pushed past the person now blocking the doorway.

"Kai" the newcomer said brightly, then stopped and watched quizzically as Kai walked away, not even looking back.

"Rei" Max said, a happier tone now entering his voice.

"Hey guys" Rei said, he walked into Kenny's office and dropped his bags on the floor. He took in the sight of his former team-mates and a frown creased his forehead. He saw the tear tracks on Daichi's and Kenny's faces, the haunted look in Hillary's eyes. What hit him the most though was Max's eyes, the young blader always seemed to be smiling so much that the smile never left his eyes, but today Max's eyes were dark, sad and full of fear. Hillary walked towards Rei and gave him a hug.

"Rei, we're so glad you're here" she said quietly into his ear. She pulled away and went to stand by Max placing her hand in his. Rei noticed this and gave an inward smile, 'it was about time those two got together' he thought.

"What are you doing here Rei?" Max asked.

"Mr Dickinson asked me to come over, he said he had something for me to do. I called Kenny from the airport, didn't he tell you?" replied Rei.

"No, he didn't." said Hillary, looking over at the chief with a questioning look.

"Mr Dickinson asked me not to." Kenny said sheepishly. "He wanted it to be a surprise".

"Is that who we heard you on the phone with then?" asked Max.

"Yep, I didn't like lying to you." said Kenny quietly.

"It's okay Kenny, we understand" Hillary told him kindly, "and at any other time it would have been a nice surprise but right now, it would have been better if you'd told us."

"To be honest, I kinda forgot in all the panic and confusion." Kenny admitted. Rei had been listening to the exchange with undisguised confusion. He was completely lost as to what his friends were talking about.

"Um, guys" he began, getting their attention "one quick question. What's going on?"

"That is a long story Rei" replied Kenny.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere" said Rei, pulling up the chair Kai had recently vacated and sitting down. He had a feeling he was going to be here a while.

Rei's face had gone through so many expressions during Kenny's recounting of the last few days that his facial muscles ached. At first he had been confused, then concerned, thoughtful and angry, now he was horrified. Who would do such a thing? And why just Tyson? He thought about Kai's reaction to seeing him standing at the door, and the huge outburst Kenny had told him about just before he arrived. 'He's hiding something from us' thought Rei 'I know he is'.

Settling on a plan, Rei decided to go find Kai, it was time the two of them had a little talk. He had some ideas about what was up with Kai, but he couldn't prove any of them. Right now, finding Tyson was what mattered and until Kai could face whatever it was that was bothering him, he would be of no help to the rest of them.

"Guys, I'm gonna go and find Kai." Rei said as he stood up from the chair, stretching out his legs. "Mind if I leave my stuff here chief?"

"No, not at all Rei." Replied Kenny without even looking up from his laptop.

"Rei" began Max "what are you gonna say when you find Kai? He seemed really upset when he stormed out".

"I have no idea Maxie, but I guess I'll figure that out if and when I find him." With that, Rei turned and left the room, leaving the others to think about their next move in the search for Tyson.

--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::

Tyson was being dragged down the corridor towards the room of pain as he called it. His personal brick walls were running late, they had actually let him rest for a while longer than they were supposed to, so they were in no mood to wait for him to stumble his way to the torture chamber of Hell. His feet were dragging on the carpet, this was causing his guards to pull on his arms even harder to lessen the drag. Tyson didn't care, he barely even registered the pain anymore. So much of his body hurt that a few more bruises meant nothing to him.

They reached the door to the room of pain and dumb took one hand away from Tyson's arm to open it. The oppressive blackness flowed out through the open doorway to touch Tyson and he shivered uncontrollably. This caused the two brick walls holding him to laugh.

"That's a conditioned response that is" said dumb. It surprised Tyson that an idiot like dumb would know what a conditioned response was. Then again, dumb and dumber had probably tortured so many people that they must have become knowledgeable about the subject. Everybody had to have something they were good at right? Tyson just wished that these two could be good at something else.

They dragged him into the room and proceeded to his reserved spot. Dropping him on the floor below the metal structure that resembled a rather large lower case n, dumber reached up to grab at the iron shackles that hung there. After working them open, dumb grabbed Tyson's wrists from his lap where they had come to rest and lifted them, and Tyson, from the floor in one move. Making sure that he was securely fastened in, dumb gave him a push. Tyson swung by his wrists, his feet not touching the ground, like he was on some kind of macabre swing at a really bad park.

He grimaced in pain as the shackles rubbed against his wrists with each backwards and forwards motion. He tried to grab the steal chains that were holding him up in the hope of lessening the strain on his wrists, but he had no energy left, every time he managed to grab on, his hands would slip away and his wrists suffered for it. Dumber walked over to the door, slowly he pushed it closed, and with the click of the latch catching Tyson felt his heart sink.

--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::--::

Kai stood looking out over the water, the beach was empty except for him and some rather large seagulls. Why had he gotten so angry at his team-mates? It wasn't their fault Tyson was missing, it wasn't their fault they couldn't find him. He could feel the anger bubbling away inside of him, 'God help whoever has Tyson' he thought, 'cos when I find them, they are gonna pay for any pain they have caused him!'

He slowly lowered himself to the sand, his knees pulled up into his chest. 'Please be alright Tyson, I need you' he thought sadly. He was unaware of the teenager coming up behind him and he almost jumped at the sound of their voice.

"There you are Kai, I've been looking everywhere for you." Rei stood next to Kai, looking down at him, a kind expression on his warm face. "You ran off so fast, we didn't get a chance to catch up."

"I assume the others have filled you in on what's happened" Kai said, straight down to business. Rei's features changed, suddenly he looked serious. He lowered himself down next to Kai and without looking at him started to talk.

"Yeah, they filled me in. I can't believe someone would kidnap Tyson." Rei said, "I mean, it's not like people wouldn't miss him, they have to know we'll come looking."

"I think that's the point" Kai said darkly. "Whoever it is knows we'll go looking and they want us to."

"What would be the point in that?" Rei asked confused.

"Think about it Rei, why try to kidnap all of us and maybe get caught, when they can kidnap one of us and lure the others into a trap." Kai had been doing some serious thinking and this was the only thing that made sense.

"Wouldn't they leave a trail of bread crumbs then?" asked Rei, "I mean, how else are we suppose to find Tyson?"

"I'm not sure" Kai replied, that was the one part he got stuck on. Surely at some point they would be given a clue as to where Tyson was.

"Kai" Rei said hesitantly "Kenny told me about your little…outburst back at the BBA. You really upset everyone you know."

"So what, they all think Tyson's dead, they don't have enough faith!" Rei looked at Kai as though he had sprouted another head.

"What do you mean by 'enough faith' Kai?" he asked.

"Tyson's gotten out of worse situations than this. They should know better by now, he always makes it through." Kai's answer puzzled Rei, it wasn't like Kai to talk like this about anyone, especially not Tyson.

"Kai, I need to ask you something" Rei said a little quietly, "you've been acting a little…" Rei struggled to find the right words "out of character lately".

"How would you know?" Kai asked the raven haired blader.

"The others told me that you've been hiding away, avoiding seeing anyone. And now you're acting really defensive, a lot more than usual. This isn't gonna help find Tyson, we need to work as a team." Rei said, not quite ready to voice the question burning in his mind.

"I don't do teams Rei. You know that as well as the others do. I will find Tyson, with or without you." Kai spoke forcefully, there was no doubt in Rei's mind that he meant the words he had spoken, or at least, most of them.

"Kai, it'll be quicker if we work together. Somewhere deep down, you know that, and you don't really mean that other bit." Rei said knowingly.

"Which bit was that?" Kai asked.

"The bit about not doing teams." replied Rei. "You are a part of this team, and have been from the start, Tyson made sure of that." Rei noticed the way Kai seemed to tense at his last statement.

"Didn't you have a question Rei?" Kai asked darkly. 'He's trying to change the subject' thought Rei, 'too bad my question digs a little deeper into it then'.

"Kai" Rei took a deep breath and continued "how long have you…"

"How long have I what?" Kai asked a little impatiently.

"How long have you loved Tyson?" There he'd said it, he'd been thinking it for a while, and after watching the battle between his two friends at the World Championships he'd pretty much figured he was right. He noticed how Kai's entire body seemed to tense up and the silence. Kai hadn't answered his question. "Kai?"

"How long?" Kai finally said.

"That's what I asked" Rei replied.

"No" said Kai "I mean, how long have you known?"

"A while" said Rei "the World Championships kinda confirmed it for me though. So you're not gonna deny it?"

"What's the point?" Kai asked, his body finally relaxing. "I guess I don't really know when it began. It was kinda gradual, it just crept up on me. I used to deny it, even to myself, but ever since Tyson was taken it's like it won't let me. My mind wants me thinking of it, I guess it helps give me the strength to find him."

"Oh Kai, why didn't you just tell us?" asked Rei sympathetically.

"Like that would happen" snorted Kai, "you really think I would admit the fact that I love Tyson to that lot? Tyson would find out and it would destroy our friendship. I've worked really hard to keep that friendship alive after abandoning him at the World Championships, and then again at the start of the trouble with Bega. I couldn't cope if I lost it."

"How do you know Tyson doesn't feel the same about you?" Rei asked quickly.

"I just know! He could never love me after everything I've done to him over the last three years. I could never ask him to." Kai said, a softness entering his voice that Rei had never heard before.

"Oh Kai" Rei sighed, 'of course he loves you' thought Rei. He didn't have a chance to voice his thought though because a certain blond blader was racing towards them across the sand.

"Kai…Rei…I'm so…glad…I found…you guys." Max said breathlessly.

"What's up Maxie?" asked Rei, standing up and brushing himself off. He turned away from Kai, placing himself between him and Max, allowing Kai time to compose himself.

"Mr D wants to talk to us all" said Max, his hands on his knees and his eyes closed as he sucked in precious oxygen.

"What about?" Rei asked confused.

"Don't know, he just said to come and find the two of y…" Max stopped talking as he finally lifted his head and realised that he was only talking to one person. Kai had vanished. Rei spun around to see what had stopped Max in his tracks and swore to himself when he saw that Kai had gone. 'I'm really gonna have to learn to keep my eyes on that guy' Rei thought sourly. Max's face was bewildered, they hadn't even heard Kai stand up, let alone move.

"How does he do that?" Max asked with awe.

"I don't know" Rei replied through gritted teeth "but I hate it when he does!" They would have to finish their conversation another time.

---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::

Ok people, here's chapter 9. I have a really good idea where I'm going with this story now and Boris has told me his evil plan so that's sorted. I hope everyone's happy that Rei is back, I had to bring him in at some point! Thank you to everyone that's reviewed and put my story on watch or in favs, you're all really nice and thanx for letting me know about the documents, it's a load off my mind. Well I hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to update again soon.


	11. Chapter 10

**WARNING - slight Yaoi content, if you're not comfortable with that, don't read. You have been warned, don't blame me. Oh and slight torture references too. (Only slight though)**

**Chapter 10**

"I'm sure they'll be here soon Mr Dickinson" Hillary said apologetically to the head of the BBA. It had been a few hours since Max had left to find Rei, and hopefully Kai too. Hillary and Kenny had decided by unspoken agreement not to tell Mr Dickinson about Tyson until the others arrived, strength in numbers and all.

"I've almost finished inputting all of the data you gave me sir" Kenny said as a way of filling the silence.

"That's wonderful Kenny" Stanley Dickinson said with enthusiasm, "but I dare say, after our conversation, you may have more work to do."

"Why's that Mr Dickinson?" asked Hillary "what is it you want to talk to us about?"

"All in good time my dear, all in good time" came the old mans reply. "I want to tell everyone together, to gauge your reactions as it were."

"Does it have anything to do with Max's dad?" asked Hillary, curiosity overriding her patience.

"Why whatever do you mean?" countered Mr Dickinson innocently.

"Well, Max said he'd come back to help his dad on a project that he was working on with you." Hillary answered.

"Really? Hm, that is interesting." Stanley Dickinson evaded the question with practiced ease. He could see the young girl getting more and more impatient, the look on her face promising pain to the young bladers if they didn't arrive soon. The door opened and Daichi walked in.

"And just where have you been?" Hillary had rounded on the young boy so fast that he involuntarily took a step back in defence.

"Not that it's any of your business," Daichi began, regaining his composure after the suddenness of Hillary's question, "I was just at the toilet." Stanley sighed, poor Daichi always seemed to be on the receiving end of Hillary's wrath. He had to hand it to the boy though, there weren't many that could stand up to her stare like that, in fact only 4 other boys came to mind. Daichi definitely had a lot of courage. Courage though, wasn't going to save him now.

"You should have told us where you were going" Hillary shouted.

"Why?" Daichi asked incredulously, "I was only down the corridor".

"That doesn't matter," Hillary softened "anything could have happened to you, like Ty…" she caught herself, quickly snapping her mouth shut.

"Hillary?" The question was obvious without Mr Dickinson having to ask outright.

"Yes sir?" Hillary asked sweetly.

"What was that you were going to say?" Obviously the girl had learned some evasion techniques from him over the years.

The door burst open and Max and Rei strode in. Hillary let out a barely audible sigh, 'saved by the door' she thought, thankful for Max's timing.

"Hey you found…one of them. Where's Kai?" Kenny asked, peering round Max and Rei to look for the older teen.

"He was with us," Rei informed them "but he kinda…disappeared."

"Let me guess, you didn't even hear him move right?" Kenny said.

"That's right, someday I'm gonna have him teach me that" said Max, the awe still in his voice.

"Well I never expected Kai to turn up, although it would have been nice if he had." Mr Dickinson said. He frowned, everyone was more or less accounted for except Tyson. "Where's Tyson? I would have expected him to be here already, helping the young beybladers train." The looks that the teenagers shot each other didn't go unnoticed by the observant man.

"You didn't tell him?" Rei asked Kenny in shock.

"Well, we were kinda waiting for you guys to get back" came Kenny's quiet reply.

"We thought it would be better if we told him as a team" added Hillary.

"Tell me what?" Mr Dickinson asked.

"That's a great idea, but still, I think you should have told him." Rei continued addressing Kenny and Hillary, not noticing that Mr Dickinson had spoken.

"Ah hum" everyone turned to look at Mr Dickinson as he cleared his throat, "now that I have your attention, I shall ask again. Tell me what exactly?"

"Well, you see sir…erm" Kenny was at a loss for words, he couldn't work out how to tell the man who had done so much for them that Tyson was missing.

"Spit it out Kenny" Stanley Dickinson rarely, if ever, got impatient will these young boys, but right now he had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong, and if Kenny was having trouble finding the words, then it was bad.

"What Kenny's trying to say Mr D" Kenny smiled gratefully at Rei for taking up the story, he wasn't sure if he could have said the words himself. "Is that Tyson's kinda, sorta…missing" Rei finished.

"Well that's not too…what was that?" Mr Dickinson stared at the Chinese blader like he had suddenly grown another head. "I think I may have heard you wrong Rei."

"Tyson's missing" Rei repeated, "he has been for a few days now."

"Well, maybe he went to see gramps" My Dickinson said hopefully.

"We don't think so sir" Kenny said sadly.

"None of his things are missing. Plus he would have let us know, Tyson never disappears without telling one of us." Max informed the rather flustered man.

"Is there any clue as to his whereabouts?" asked a rather worried old man.

"We've been looking everywhere" Kenny said, "Dizzy and I even ran a few searches on the net" he added.

"I assume these searches were legal Kenny, and therefore I will ask no more about them." Mr Dickinson knew when to turn a blind eye to the young computer genius's work, after all, this was to find Tyson. "Does anybody else know about his disappearance?"

"Not that we've told" Hillary told him.

"Right, well maybe it's time to rectify that. We need as many people as possible out there looking for Tyson, someone took him and we're going to get him back." Mr Dickinson's positive outlook energised the young teens, they were filled with a new determination, they were going to find him and bring him home.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kai stood outside the door and listened as his team-mates told Mr Dickinson of Tyson's disappearance and they made a plan to find him. He thought about opening the door and joining the discussion, but he couldn't bring himself to face Rei just yet.

'How had he known about my feelings for Tyson?' Kai thought to himself. 'He's a lot more observant than I give him credit for obviously. I know I can trust him though, he won't tell the others.' Kai pushed away from the wall he was leaning against, his eyelids were drooping and he couldn't stop himself from yawning.

'Guess my lack of sleep's catching up with me' he thought, 'and all that running around today hasn't helped. What was it Kenny said? We're no use to Tyson if we're tired. I hate admitting it, but he's right. I need to get some sleep.'

Kai walked away from the door heading for the exit. 'When did it get dark?' There was a slight pink hue on the horizon, the after image of the setting sun. The moon shone down, even though it wasn't quite full yet, it was still bright enough to light his way. He headed off in the direction of his house, when his grandfather had been arrested and imprisoned, everything had fallen to him. His friends didn't mention it, he had money, a huge house, hell he even had a butler, but to them he was just Kai. Tyson sometimes teased him, but it was usually to light the mood, he never meant any harm.

That was one of the reasons Kai loved him. There were so many other reasons too, the way he tried so hard, the way he was always himself no matter who he talked to, the way he protected his friends and so many other things. Altogether they made up who Tyson was, a little ray of sunshine in everyone's lives. 'Oh hell, I must be tired' Kai thought, disgusted with himself, 'I'm starting to get mushy.'

Kai realised that during his internal monologue, he had actually reached his house. The porch light had turned itself on at his approach. His butler must have noticed this because the front door started to open.

"Master Kai, welcome home" Kai attempted to smile at the man but could only manage a weak half smile. "Will you be wanting your dinner now sir?" his butler enquired.

"No, thank you" Kai replied rather kindly, "I'm a little tired, I'm just going to get some sleep."

"Very well sir" the butler closed the door behind him and walked away, leaving Kai to his thoughts once again. Kai headed for the stairs and began to climb, his feet getting heavier and heavier the higher he got. 'Too many stairs' he thought tiredly, 'think I'll install an escalator'. Finally he reached the top and headed to his room, when he opened the door, a blast of cold air greeted him. 'The maid must've left the window open again' he shuffled across the room and closed the window slowly, shutting in the warmth and keeping out the cool night air.

His eyelids were almost shut, the only thing keeping him going now was will power. He practically crawled to the bed and lay down, as soon as his head hit the pillow, sleep took over.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Right so we're all agreed then?" Stanley Dickinson addressed the young bladers in front of him, "we'll include those bladers we can trust that are in the area, we'll tell them what's happened to Tyson and include them in the search."

"Right" came the chorused reply.

"Only…" began Max.

"What is it Max?" Mr D asked kindly.

"Well…Kai's not really all that…fond of Brooklyn and Garland. I'm not sure how happy he'll be if we include them." Max replied almost apologetically.

"Kai will just have to live with it" Mr D said. "Brooklyn and Garland are two of the strongest bladers we know, also, they will want to help Tyson. After all, it was Tyson who helped them".

"I understand" Max said "I just think we should wait to tell Kai. You know, till he's in a better mood".

"Kai's never in a better mood" Hillary pointed out.

"He'll understand" Rei told Max "and if he doesn't, I'll make him." The others looked at Rei with undisguised interest but said nothing. He would tell them when it was time, they knew. Until then, they had a plan, of sorts. It was better than nothing.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_They were lying together on the hill, Tyson wrapped in his arms. He could feel the heat coming from the younger man and could smell the sweetness that seemed to follow him. This was how it was meant to be, the two of them together, nothing else intruding on their time. He felt the bluenette's head move and looked down into startling brown eyes. _

"_Kai, is it really you?" _

"_Of course it is"._

"_Am I dreaming? Or are you?"_

"_Life is a dream Tyson, this is the reality, right here and now. Just the two of us, wrapped in each others arms."_

"_I must be dreaming, you never sound like that."_

_Kai let out a slight laugh, Tyson was right, in the waking world he would break off his own fingers before speaking like that to anyone. But this was different, in this dream world he had created, he could be whoever he wanted to be. Tyson's hand had moved up his side making him shiver at the gentle touch, it reached up and cupped his cheek. Moving so that they could be face to face, they stared at each other, each wondering who would make the first move._

_Tyson did, he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Kai's, when he pulled back he was smiling. _

"_That's the third time we've done that you know and each time, I've initiated it."_

_Tyson looked at him expectantly, when nothing happened, Tyson pulled away and sat up looking out at the view. Taking a deep breath he turned back to look at the man he loved, and stopped at the look in Kai's eyes._

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Sorry for what Kai?"_

"_Sorry you always have to be the one to take the lead. Sorry I can't be braver."_

"_Kai, you're the bravest person I know, it's one of the reasons I love you so much. I really don't mind taking the lead, especially if it means I get to kiss you." Tyson's eyebrows waggled theatrically. He was, however, taken by surprise when the man in front of him suddenly leaned forward, his hands on Tyson's face and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. _

_Tyson's surprise was short lived as he quickly leaned into the kiss, deepening it. His lips parted allowing his loves tongue entrance to explore. Tyson's hand quickly found its way to Kai's backside and he squeezed the cheek lovingly. Kai moaned into the kiss, loving the feel of Tyson's hand on his butt, willing Tyson to move from the back to the front. When Tyson's hand didn't move, Kai decided to go first, one hand left Tyson's face and travelled down slowly, lingering on Tyson's nipple for a moment before continuing its downward journey. _

_Tyson moaned, and with that, allowed them both time to breathe in much needed oxygen. Kai's hand was still travelling slowly down Tyson's body, heading for the source of the most heat. When he reached the spot, he cupped Tyson firmly and squeezed, even through the layers of fabric it felt great and Tyson moaned even more, pushing his hips forward to place more of himself in contact with Kai's hand. _

_While still cupping Tyson and gently massaging him, Kai pulled out of the kiss and began placing kisses down Tyson's neck. Tyson sighed at the feather light touch and leaned his head back to allow Kai better access. Kai nipped at a spot on Tyson's collarbone and he heard the younger man take a sudden intake of breath, 'oh, so you like that', he continued nipping gently at the same spot and he could feel Tyson wriggling from the pleasure. When he finally stopped and pulled back, he looked at Tyson thoughtfully._

"_Where are you my love?" he whispered before resuming his ministrations to Tyson's neck, he pulled back in shock when Tyson screamed._

_Everything had changed, Tyson was no longer in his arms and they were no longer on the hill. Instead he was in a dark room and he could hear screams coming almost every second. He spun around to find the source of the screams. What he saw forced him to take in a sharp breath as he stood shocked and sickened by the sight. _

_Tyson was hanging by his wrists from a metal frame, two rather large men prodding him with a metal poker. The end of the poker glowed a bright red and he could see the steam rise every time they touched it to his body. Kai doubled over in pain as the poker tip came into contact with Tyson's bare flesh. 'How can I be feeling this' he thought desperately. 'Is this what they are doing to you? Is this real?' He cried out as more pain racked his body, tears falling from his eyes. _

_He could hear crying coming from somewhere behind him, slowly he turned to face whoever it was. Tyson stood there, his arms wrapped around himself as if for comfort, tears falling unashamedly down his cheeks. He was looking directly at Kai._

"_Save me Kai, they're killing me."_

"_Tyson, where are you? Who took you?"_

"_KAIIIIII"_

Kai awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring, he quickly turned it off and sat up in bed. He could still hear Tyson screaming his name, it replayed itself in his head over and over. 'Was that a dream, a nightmare, or was that Tyson telling me he needs me? It felt so real, I can still feel the pain. If that was real, I'm going to make whoever took you Tyson sorry they were ever born.'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Daichi had woken up early, there was something nagging at him. Ever since he and Kenny had seen that ugly house with the gargoyles, he'd felt like there was something he needed to do. It had finally gotten too much and so at 6am he had been forced from bed by his doubts and told to come here.

He stood at the gates looking towards the imposing structure, God it was ugly, 'why would anyone want gargoyles on their home?' he thought with disgust. He had already walked around the outer wall looking for a way in, there was only one. He walked over to the high wall next to the gates, there was a tree growing just next to it, he could climb it and jump over from there. Finding the first foothold on the trees rather large trunk proved time consuming, but after that it was relatively easy to spot where his foot should go next.

He clambered up the tree in record time and was soon stood on the high wall looking out over the mansions grounds. There was no sign of any guards or anything, so figuring everything was safe, he jumped down on the other side. He hadn't actually thought this far ahead, so he pulled back into the bushes growing at the foot of the wall to think.

'What would Tyson do?' he thought, then realised that Tyson would have just marched up to the front door demanding answers which would have probably ended badly, so lets not think like Tyson. 'What would Kai do?' that was better, Kai was much more calm and rational in situations like this. After debating with himself whether or not he had just unconsciously given Kai a compliment, he decided that Kai would skulk around, look in windows and just keep out of sight.

'Ok, here we go' he told himself as he came out from the cover of the bushes and into the relative openness of the lawn. He flew across the grass as fast as he could to get back under cover in the shrubbery around the mansion. Once there he remembered to breathe again and sucked in oxygen like it was going out of fashion. He lifted his head carefully to look into the window above him, it was a really big office. A huge table and a chair in the middle of the room were the only real pieces of furniture in there.

'Ok, can't expect to hit the jackpot on the first try, I'll try the next window'. He moved carefully, keeping to the shadows and the safety of the plants. Each window he came to offered nothing of interest, so he carried on going around the building.

He had reached the back, or what he presumed was the back, of the building and lifted his head up high enough to see in. There was a group of men in white lab coats stood around a table discussing something, it must have been an interesting discussion because their arms were constantly moving, gesturing towards the door or some papers that were lying on the table. Daichi lifted his head higher to get a better look when the door opened. All he could see was the purple tips of the newcomer's hair, it looked disturbingly familiar.

When the guys in lab coats parted, Daichi took in a shocked breath. Boris was stood in the middle of them all smiling. 'Boris? It can't be' Daichi thought, still in shock. Suddenly it hit him, 'he's the one that took Tyson, he has to be the one. I have to tell the others'. He backed up, getting ready to sprint to the boundary wall. He hadn't noticed the two rather large figures coming up behind him, he didn't notice them until he turned to run and ran straight into one of them.

"Look Nick, what do we have here?"

"Looks like a trespasser to me Mike".

"The boss will want to see him, don't you think so Nick?" Mike leaned down and grabbed at Daichi, in his struggle to escape he fell to the floor and started pushing himself backwards, trying to get away from the men in front of him.

"Now now, can't have you doing that" said Nick, he lumbered up to the boy and grabbed his arm, hauling him off of the floor and placing him under his arm.

"Let go of me you great big baboon" Daichi screamed. He kicked out as much as he could, trying to dislodge himself from the position he now found himself in. The giant carrying him didn't seem to feel the blows.

"The boss is gonna be happy with us Mike."

"Might even give us a raise Nick."

Daichi continued to struggle as he was carried inside to see the boss. He knew it was Boris, and he knew Boris could do some pretty evil things. 'Still' he thought, a little sourly 'at least I've found Tyson'.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ok here's chapter 10 for you all, gotta say I'm loving the reviews. I so agree with you angel, I can't wait for them to get their hands on dumb, dumber and Boris either. Some clues may turn up in the next few chapters minako. You might have to wait a little while foxee. I had so much fun writing this chapter, it's my longest one yet. The next one might be back to normal, it depends on my muse. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Oh and thanx to those that put me on story alert, I'm honoured.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

There was a knock at the door of Kenny's office, momentarily distracted from his current computer search, he lifted his head. Mr Dickinson was walking towards the door to see who was there, when he opened it, Kenny saw a smile form on the older mans face.

"Come in boys, please, take a seat" he moved to the side to allow the two boys entrance into the soon to be full room.

"Mr Dickinson, it's good to see you again" Garland said rather formally, he was still a little uncomfortable around these people, owing to his actions of the last year. When he noticed Kenny sat looking at him from in front of a computer, he offered a small smile and was taken aback when Kenny smiled quite warmly at him.

"Please Garland, there's no need to be so formal. Especially not when I explain the reason we invited you here." Garland looked sharply at Mr Dickinson, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Sir, why have you asked us here?" Garland asked, "You said something about a problem and needing our help, but nothing else. Honestly, we're a little confused." Kenny stopped what he was doing at the computers, deciding now would be a good time to join the conversation. He turned his chair around and wheeled himself closer to the other occupants of the room.

"Sir," he looked at Mr D, addressing only him, "should we tell them before the others arrive?"

"I think that may be best Kenny, that way we can be ready when they do." Mr Dickinson replied.

"Um," Garland said tentatively, not wanting to interrupt but needing answers to questions he wasn't quite sure of yet. When both Kenny and Mr D were looking at him, he continued, "tell us what?"

"Well, you see," Kenny began "there's been a little problem. Um…Tyson's kinda…"

"What about Tyson?" All heads turned to look at the fourth occupant of the room who, until now, hadn't said a word.

"Well, Tyson's been…kidnapped" Kenny said, looking into Brooklyn's eyes.

"What?!" Brooklyn asked, complete disbelief in his voice. Garland's eyes had widened to almost impossible proportions and his jaw had dropped. "How long has he been gone?" Brooklyn asked.

"A few days" Kenny replied, his voice so small, the other three men had to strain to hear him.

"Why didn't you contact us sooner? Who took him? Have there been any demands? What have you been doing to find him?" Each of Brooklyn's questions was like a dagger being driven into Kenny's heart and he winced with each one. Mr Dickinson saw the pain the young man was suffering and decided to answer the questions himself.

"Brooklyn, you need to calm down, you know what happens when you get agitated." The words entered Brooklyn's head and he slowed his breathing enough to try and get his emotions in check. When he felt calm enough, he nodded for Mr D to continue. "Tyson's only been gone a few days, and granted, I was a little upset myself that Kenny and the others waited so long to tell me too, but I understand why. We don't know who took him and there have been no demands." At this statement, Brooklyn and Garland looked at each other even more confused.

"No offence sir," said Garland, who had finally centred himself again, "but how do you know he's been kidnapped then?"

"There are signs which lead us to believe that." Mr D said calmly. "None of his things are missing, and he hasn't been in contact with anyone."

"Ok, so you know he's missing, but taken?" Garland couldn't stop the question, he needed to understand.

"He would have called, we've looked everywhere. Kai, Max, Rei and Daichi have hardly slept. I've had Dizzy looking everywhere, he's not in a hospital on this entire continent, no police stations have any reports about him and he would never neglect his grandfather's bonsai trees." Kenny finished on such a loud note that everyone in the room had to lean back to avoid going deaf. Mr D put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Breath Kenny, I'm sure our two friends have gotten the picture." Mr D didn't move his hand until he was sure that Kenny had calmed sufficiently. When the tension seemed to have drained from the young mans shoulders, he moved to sit in a chair close to Brooklyn and Garland.

"We're sorry Kenny," Garland offered the boy "we just…don't understand."

"Why Tyson?" Brooklyn asked thoughtfully.

"We don't know," replied Mr D "but someone has him and we need all the help we can get to find him."

"What about Tyson's grandfather?" asked Garland, "does he know what's going on?"

"I contacted Mr Granger last night," replied Mr Dickinson. Kenny looked like a deer caught in headlights. He hadn't contacted gramps straight away, he hadn't wanted to worry the old man. Mr D saw Kenny's expression and smiled reassuringly. "He'll be back as soon as he can get a flight. Don't worry Kenny, I'm sure he'll understand you all wanting to wait and not worry him." Kenny gulped, he wasn't so sure about that, and the kendo training stick that gramps often hit Tyson with looked like it would hurt.

There was a small knock on the door, the person on the other side didn't wait to be invited in. Hillary came into sight as the door was pushed open and she stop suddenly at the sight of the two new faces. Her hesitation didn't last long however and she smiled warmly at both Brooklyn and Garland as she fully entered the room.

"Good morning everyone" she said brightly, though not as brightly as usual.

"Good morning my dear" replied Mr Dickinson kindly "did you sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected" came the girls reply. "Hello Brooklyn, Garland. Have Mr Dickinson and Kenny filled you in?"

"Yes, they've told us what's happened. What can we do to help?" Hillary smiled at the grey haired blader again, understanding now why Tyson had gone through so much to try and get them to understand the spirit of blading.

"Well, until the others arrive, there's not much we can do. Everyone's searched a different area and we need to see where in the city still needs searching." Kenny interjected.

"Do we know when they'll get here chief?" Hillary asked the young geek kindly.

"Not sure, everyone's sleeping patterns have been rather scattered as of late, so…" Kenny stopped when he realised that everyone was staring at him, "What?"

"Trust you to analyse everything chief" Hillary said with fondness. Kenny looked abashed, he couldn't help his analytical mind, he'd been told it was his best asset.

"Well I guess we just wait" said Brooklyn, interrupting the moment that passed between Kenny and Hillary.

"I really hate waiting" grumbled Garland.

They weren't waiting long, only minutes later a slightly bedraggled Rei Kon was walking through the door.

"Rei!" Hillary exclaimed, concerned at the appearance of the usually well turned out nekojin. "Are you alright? You look like hell."

"Didn't get much sleep" it seemed that was all the dark haired blader was going to say to explain the state he was in.

"Any sign of Max or Daichi on your way over?" asked Hillary.

"Nope, they probably won't be too much longer though." Rei said, stifling a yawn. He sat down on the closest chair and leant his head against the wall, his eyes closing.

"Rei, are you sure you're ok?" The concern in Mr Dickinson's voice made Rei's eyes open and his head turn towards him.

"I'm fine Mr D." When the older man continued to watch him carefully he added "honest, it's nothing a little sleep wouldn't cure."

"If you are sure" Rei smiled, touched by the concern in Mr Dickinson's voice. He looked around the room and took in the concerned looks from everyone present.

"Look, guys, it's not like we're not all sleep deprived. When we find Tyson, then I'll sleep, ok?" Rei emphasised the when, he was not going to admit that they might not find him. They would, and that was that. He was grateful when the door burst open and attention was taken from him and instead focused on the blond boy who looked like he'd just run a marathon.

"Max?" questioned Hillary as she walked up to greet him. Something was wrong, his eyes were looking around the room, searching for something. When he didn't seem to find it, his normally bright eyes darkened.

"Has anyone seen Daichi?" He asked quickly, still trying to take in enough oxygen.

"No, we thought he'd come with you" Kenny said.

"When I got up this morning I noticed he wasn't in his room. It's not like him to get up before 7am, usually he has to be dragged out of bed." Max spoke, worry tinting his words.

"Maybe he couldn't sleep and went out early to find Tyson." Suggested Garland, deciding it was time to include himself in the discussion.

"That's what I thought at first" Max said, turning his attention to the two new members of the group. "But I've looked everywhere he may have gone, I've tried all the places that he might be looking. Well, at least all those I can think of and he's nowhere. I thought maybe he would come here. He knows we're working out a new strategy today."

"I wouldn't worry" Mr D said calmly, "I'm sure Daichi will turn up, he's not likely to get caught. He's a lot cleverer than we sometimes give him credit for."

During the discussion about Daichi, Kai had been standing outside the door. He'd heard every word and a new frown creased his features. 'Could Daichi have been stupid and managed to get himself caught too' he shook the thought away, something else was bothering him. There had been a new voice, one that Kai thought he recognised. He pushed open the door and walked into the room.

"What was that a…bout" he stopped short when he saw two familiar faces sat staring at him.

"What were you saying Kai?" asked Hillary, seemingly oblivious to Kai's sudden reaction.

"What are they doing here?" Kai pointed at Brooklyn and Garland while rounding on Mr Dickinson.

"We're here to help Kai" Garland said quickly.

"We want to find Tyson as much as you. He helped us and now we're returning the favour." Brooklyn said, unconcerned by Kai's outburst.

"Oh, you want to help?" Kai spun around, he fixed his flaming red eyes on Brooklyn. Brooklyn stared back, unflinching at the intensity of the glare.

"Yes!" Was Brooklyn's only reply.

"We don't need help from the likes of you. Tyson may have forgiven you for what you did, but I haven't." Kai continued to stare Brooklyn down, as he did Rei walked over and placed a hand gently on Kai's arm.

"Kai, calm down. We can use all the help we can get, this is a big city." Rei's words did nothing to sooth the Russian blader.

"I will not calm down Rei," Kai yanked his arm free of his friends grip and turned. Before he stalked from the room, he turned back to add one last comment. "I will not work with the likes of them. I'll find Tyson on my own." With that, he stalked from the room, his white scarf billowing out slightly behind him.

"Kai, come back" Hillary pleaded, moving to follow the angry teen. Rei gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back shaking his head.

"I'll talk to him. You never know, he might listen." Rei started to leave the room but a question stopped him.

"He's never gonna trust us, is he?"

"He might, one day. You'll just have to give him time Brooklyn." Brooklyn sighed at Rei's answer, knowing it was true. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Rei said to his friends, and with that he left to find, and fight if necessary, a very angry and in love young man.

It didn't take long for Rei to find Kai, he was sitting on the hill not too far away from the BBA building. When he didn't acknowledge Rei's approach, the nekojin sat down beside him and waited for Kai to speak.

"We don't need their help." Kai stated flatly.

"Kai, you know we need all the help we can get." Rei responded, carefully keeping his voice neutral.

"There are other people we could ask."

"None that could get here in time."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Kai rounded on the nekojin, his voice sounding hard and unforgiving.

"When Kai? We only decided this last night after Max came to get us. You would have known had you not disappeared like you did." Rei's voice was accusing, "Why did you disappear?"

"You know why." Came the cold reply, "and I was listening outside the door, you never mentioned bringing them in."

"How long were you there?"

"Until after you told Mr Dickinson about Tyson. Then I got a little tired and went home." Kai sighed as he realised that he must have missed that part of the conversation. "I guess I should have stayed a little longer."

"Might have helped." Rei pointed out. He looked at his friend in concern, taking in his haggard looks and the black marks that seemed more prominent under his eyes. "Kai, are you ok?"

"You're one to talk." Kai indicated Rei's own appearance, pointing out the messy hair and dark circles.

"Well I guess none of us have had much sleep lately." Rei concluded.

"That's just it, I got a solid six hours last night, but…" Kai looked thoughtful and seemed to be considering whether or not to continue with what he was saying.

"But what Kai?" Rei encouraged kindly.

"I had this dream." Kai looked away from Rei, seemingly embarrassed by that statement.

"Everyone dreams Kai, that's nothing new." Pointed out a rather confused nekojin.

"Yeah, but this was different somehow."

"How? Was it a nightmare or something?" Concern entered Rei's voice and Kai almost told him to sod off.

"Not at first," he admitted instead. "It was nice."

"You and Tyson huh?" Rei asked, knowingly. Kai scowled at him and he smiled, 'did he know Kai, or did he know Kai' he thought.

"Oh…sod off." Kai said, still scowling at his friend. Rei just smirked and dodged quickly when Kai went to swat him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." When Kai didn't continue with his explanation, Rei got a hold of himself and apologised again. "I really am sorry Kai, I'll listen properly, carry on. Please."

"Fine" Kai said, the scowl disappearing slightly. "The dream was nice, and yes it was about Tyson" Kai glared at Rei, daring him to say anything or smirk again. When Rei didn't, he continued, leaving out certain parts of the dream as unnecessary information that Rei didn't need to know. "We were here, on this hill, just being together. He asked me if it was a dream, if it was really me. We were…preoccupied…when I asked him where he was." Kai stopped, needing a break before he continued.

"It's ok Kai, take your time." Kai took a deep breath, then another. When he was ready, he continued.

"There was a scream. It turned into a nightmare. There was a room, and Tyson was hanging by his wrists from a metal frame. They were torturing him Rei, using a red hot poker against his skin. I could feel the pain like it was happening to me. He just kept screaming and screaming but they ignored it."

"Kai, it was just a nightmare. You're just really agitated, that's all."

"No Rei, I don't think it was. I heard crying behind me so I turned to see where it was coming from. Tyson was stood there looking at me. Looking at me Rei, not through me, like he could see me. He pleaded for me to save him, told me they were killing him. I tried to ask him where he was, who had taken him but the only answer I got was him screaming my name." Kai was barely holding back the tears that threatened a flood. He hated showing emotion, but right now he could have cared less. He would cry a river if it meant finding Tyson.

"Kai, I…"

"It wasn't the first time Rei".

"What? Why didn't you…?"

"What, tell you all I'd been dreaming about Tyson? As if." Kai snorted in derision.

"What were the other dreams like?" Rei asked, genuinely intrigued.

"One was more like a vision. I was here, Tyson hadn't even been missing a day, none of us had even noticed" Kai said a little sadly. "I thought I heard him call my name, and I felt something touch my shoulder but there wasn't anything there. The second time, it started out nice again but became cold, evil. Something grabbed me and I heard a voice say something about treatment."

"Kai" Kai turned to look at his long haired friend "there may be a way to explain the dreams."

"How?" Rei looked a little reluctant to voice his opinion, until he saw the look in Kai's eyes.

"Well, sometimes people are connected. They can see or feel what someone else is going through, but usually it only works with twins."

"Could it work with beyblading spirits?" Rei thought a moment, working the idea through his mind.

"What are you thinking Kai?"

"During the world championships, when Tyson and I were battling, we seemed to have this…I suppose you'd call it a psychic connection. We seemed to be able to read each other, know what the other was thinking." Kai had never confessed that to anyone, it had seemed so private but if finding Tyson meant he had to put his pride and isolationist ways aside, then so be it.

"So you're saying that you think Tyson's calling out to you?" Rei asked tactfully.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. I think he's calling to me, trying to tell me where he is. All I have to do is work it out."

"Anything's possible" Rei pointed out, "after all, you even admitted you loved him so…ow" Rei rubbed at his head where Kai had smacked him. "There was no need for that you know, I was just saying." Kai smiled, he felt calm. All the worry and confusion about the dreams had been weighing on him and now, after sharing it with someone he knew he could trust, he felt unburdened, lighter than he had.

"I suppose we should go back and work out a new plan now" Rei pointed out.

"I still don't like the idea of working with Brooklyn and Garland."

"Kai, live with it. We need there help to find Tyson, that's all there is to it. If you have another dream that tells us where he is, great. But until then, this is how it has to be." Rei was forceful but kind, he knew it would take a lot for the Russian blader to trust the two ex Bega bladers, but they didn't have the time.

"Fine, let's go back." They both stood, Kai walked past Rei heading for the BBA building. He stopped when he realised Rei wasn't following him. "Rei?"

"Thank you Kai."

"For what?"

"Trusting me, telling me about Tyson and your dreams."

"Hn"

"I know you try to bottle everything up Kai, but that's not healthy. Even you know you need an outlet every once in a while. Thank you for trusting me."

"It's no big deal, now come on." Rei smiled at Kai's back as he walked away. Then hurried to catch up when he realised that Kai was leaving him behind. Kai didn't trust easily, it had taken three years, but Rei had finally earned that trust.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Daichi was carried unceremoniously into the mansion, still kicking and screaming, still having no effect whatsoever on the giant carrying him. He took in the size of the building and noticed, with considerable distaste, the carvings of gargoyles on the doors. 'It's bad enough to have them outside on the roof, but carved into the doors, Yuk' he thought.

There was a kind of electricity in the air, the hairs on his arms were standing up slightly. He looked around curiously as if he could see where the feeling was coming from but there was nothing. He'd only felt that kind of spark when a bit beast was around, but that couldn't be right.

Daichi realised that he'd lost track of their route during his internal meanderings, suddenly they were in front of a rather garish set of doors. They were huge, towering above even the height of the two giants that had caught him. On the door were numerous carvings of gargoyles in different poses, most of the doors he had seen had only one or two depictions but this must have been a special room in its day, they must have really wanted to keep the bad spirits out of here. There was no part of the door that wasn't covered in them and he balked in disgust at the designer's obvious lack of taste.

The one he thought he remembered being called Mike stepped forward and pushed open the doors. Stepping inside and to the right, he allowed space for…Nick?...to walk in carrying Daichi before he closed the door again. The sound of the rather heavy doors closing gave Daichi pause, he renewed his efforts to struggle free of the behemoth but ultimately failed. The mans size was just too much for Daichi to overcome, he hated to admit it, but he was screwed.

Daichi closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable arrival of the purple haired, has been Boris. Suddenly he felt air rushing past his face as the grip on his waist was released. He opened his eyes in time to notice the floor was approaching at a rather fast pace and didn't get his arms out in time to stop his face from becoming rather more familiar with it.

"Ouch, that hurt. Couldn't you have warned me before you did that?" He looked up at the immoveable objects that were his captors while rubbing at the red mark on his forehead. The looks of joy on their faces at his pain told him everything he needed to know. "No, of course you couldn't, 'cos that would have spoiled the fun." He said rather sarcastically, 'hey, I must be picking that up from Hillary' he thought amused 'she'll be so proud'.

He took the opportunity to check out the room he now found himself in. There was a large desk in front of the windows and a chair in the middle of the room, and other than a huge fireplace that nearly took up an entire wall and some pictures there was nothing else. He realised that this had been the first room he had peered into on his hunt for answers and wished that he had gone back the way he'd come after doing that.

There was a noise off to his right and he spun around quickly to see what was making it. A door he hadn't noticed was opening, he wondered why it had escaped his notice but soon realised that it was less ornate than the other doors he had seen plus, he hadn't really been looking for it. He stood up quickly, not wanting to be more at a disadvantage than he already was when Boris came in.

Boris walked through the door with a smug look on his face, he glanced at Daichi and he seemed to smirk through the smugness. This enraged Daichi, and before he could sprint across the space between them and tackle him to the ground, one of his guards grabbed him.

"Daichi, how lovely to see you again" the words oozed from Boris's mouth like tar.

"You smug son of a…"

"Now Daichi" Boris cut him off mid sentence "there is no need for profanity. I get enough of that from Tyson thank you very much."

"Tyson" Daichi said under his breath, he had found him. "What have you done to him? Why did you take him? You better let us go or else".

"Or else what? I'm guessing nobody knows where you are, if they did I would have all of you by now" The look on Daichi's face told Boris he was right, the young blader had acted alone and now was in as much trouble as his team mate.

"They'll find us, they won't stop until they do." Daichi spat.

"My dear, dear Daichi" Boris said menacingly "I'm counting on it."

Daichi was thrown into the chair that stood in the centre of the room, the immoveable object that was called Nick held him down while metal straps fastened themselves around his wrists. Once Nick had stepped away Daichi struggled against his bonds, but found it ultimately useless. There was no way he was going anywhere that didn't involve him being carried, dragged or unconscious or some combination of the three.

"Now that you're more…comfortable, shall we continue?" Boris smiled evilly at him. "Now, yes, we have Tyson and I must say he is being rather uncooperative."

"Good for him" Daichi said with enthusiasm.

"Not really" replied Boris cryptically.

"Why? What have you done to him?" Daichi screamed, fear edging into his voice at the thought of what they could have done to Tyson.

"Tyson refused to…work for me, so my men who were good enough to catch you, have been…shall we say, entertaining him." Boris's smile had become malicious and threatening.

"What do you mean entertaining?" Daichi asked carefully. Boris clicked his fingers in Nick's direction and Daichi heard the big man move behind him. He walked over to Boris and handed him a CD Daichi hadn't noticed before. Boris started up the computer and put the disk in, he turned the monitor around for Daichi to see.

"Are you sure you want to see Tyson?" Boris asked darkly. Daichi could only nod his head in response. Boris tapped a few keys on the keyboard and the screen sprung to life, showing him a dark room with a metal frame. There were chains hanging from it and all around the room were whips and chains and pokers and other torture devices. Daichi gasped in apprehension, did this mean that they had been hurting Tyson?

He heard the sound of a door, his head spun around, thinking that someone was entering this room but soon realised it was coming from the screen. The room became bright and Daichi could see his two guards walk in front of the camera half carrying, half dragging an almost unconscious figure. He saw the blue hair, 'it is not Tyson', he saw the naked upper torso, 'it is NOT Tyson', he saw the unhealed marks on the teens back and arms, 'that can not be Tyson'.

The two men dropped the figure in a heap under the metal frame, still the teens face could not be seen. Through the fog now clouding his mind, Daichi became aware of talking, the two men were having a conversation. Daichi struggled to bury his apprehension and fear so he could make out what they were saying.

"So what shall we start with today?"

"Oh, I don't know. We haven't used the poker in a while."

"I don't feel like the poker, it always gets too hot in here when we use that. Anyway, we should let some of the burns heal a bit first."

"I guess, that way it hurts more when we reopen them." They started laughing, Daichi nearly threw up.

"How about the whip?"

"Which one?"

"We could use the bullwhip."

"Nah, that's boring. How about the cane?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Daichi heard them shutting the door, and then they were heading back towards the body. One of them leant down to grab him while the other got the chains ready that would hold him up. Daichi was barely listening to the conversation now, he was too busy holding his breath.

"I've got it."

"Got what?"

"I know what we should start with."

"What?"

"The cat o' nine tails. All the fun of a whip, nine times over." They were both grinning madly as they positioned the body under the frame, they manacled the teen's hands and pushed his head back.

"Smile for the camera" Daichi gasped in pure shock when he saw Tyson's beaten face. Until that point he had almost managed to convince himself that it wasn't Tyson, that Boris had been lying to him. It was all he could do to keep in control of himself and not throw up all over the carpet.

The computer screen went black, Daichi's gaze was drawn immediately to the smug looking bastard sat at the desk.

"How could you do that to him?" Daichi asked, his voice low.

"I didn't. They did" he pointed to the two smiling men stood either side of Daichi. "Besides, if Tyson had agreed to help me, this wouldn't have been necessary."

"You know I'll never help you too" Daichi pointed out.

"Yes, I had realised that" Boris said with a sigh, "although, I wasn't going to ask. You are needed for something else and I don't need your cooperation to get it from you."

"What…what do you mean?" Daichi asked nervously.

"Take him to the lab." Daichi struggled as the giants grabbed him, the metal straps were undone and he was lifted from the chair to be placed under Nick's arm again, 'this is getting humiliating' he thought.

"You won't get away with this Boris. The others will find you and when they do, you'll be sorry you sick freak." Daichi's shouts got fainter and fainter as he was carried towards the lab.

"Oh Daichi," Boris said to the empty room "you really don't listen do you. I told you, I'm counting on it."

000000000

In the lab they poked and prodded him while he was strapped to the hospital bed. He shouted and cursed, tried to break free from his bonds and basically made a nuisance of himself. He spat at the lab techs so many times that in the end they had to cover his mouth with surgical tape, still he struggled.

He could hear voices behind him but his movement was too restricted for him to see who it was.

"He's in perfect health".

"It is difficult to measure his spirit but from the readings we've taken, he could be exactly what we are looking for."

"When can we hook him up?"

"As soon as you order us to do so. We may have to knock him out to strap him in but otherwise I see no problems."

"Do it, I want him in the machine as soon as possible."

"Yes Boris, we'll see to it right away."

Daichi could hear the door open and close, presumably Boris had left the room. He heard footsteps coming towards him and struggled even more when he realised they were dragging something with them. He caught a glimpse of the tank, it looked like the kind they had in dentist's offices. The doctor that now stood at his side lifted a mask towards his face, Daichi started shaking his head from side to side, attempting to prevent them from covering his mouth and nose with the mask.

"Hold his head still". Two other lab coat guys walked towards him, one held down his shoulders while the other held his head stationary. The mask was placed over his face, and in a last ditch attempt to stay conscious Daichi held his breath but he couldn't hold out for long. All the thrashing around had left him breathless and his body urged him to breathe. He took in a lungful of the nitrous oxide and found his head swimming. It didn't take long before he was being claimed by the dark.

0000000000

His head was swimming, he'd been having such wonderful dreams. His eyes opened just a little and he saw men strapping things to him. He tried to pull forward but he couldn't move, slowly his head began to clear and his eyes opened a little wider. He was strapped into a chair of sorts and there were wires coming from him and into a computer.

"Are we done?"

"Yeah, he's all hooked up".

"Wh…what's going…on?" He asked the two men brokenly.

"Ah Daichi, you're awake."

"Boris?"

"Yes Daichi, I thought I should be here to explain what is about to happen to you." Daichi's awareness flooded back in an instant.

"What's this machine? What are you going to do?" he demanded quite bravely for someone strapped to a chair.

"I'm going to siphon out your spirit" Boris said, like it should be obvious to even the dumbest person.

"You're going to WHAT?"

"Siphon out your spirit" Boris repeated "really Daichi, you should listen more."

"How? Why?"

"To make my bit beasts stronger of course. Daichi I realise you were never very bright but surely you can grasp this. I'm going to use you, and other children eventually, to make my bit beasts stronger. It is the spirit of youth and you my boy have it in buckets. Your spirit and energy will intermingle with my bit beasts and fuel my army. You are going to help me take over the world." Boris's eyes had taken on a distant look and Daichi realised that the man had finally snapped.

"You're insane, it will never work, it didn't work before and it won't work now." Daichi screamed at the maniacal man.

"We shall see." Was the only reply he got as Boris flipped a switch.

0000000000

Tyson hung limply from the frame, he was in so much pain that there were no longer single points of it, his whole body was just one raw nerve. He could feel the blood trickling down his back but he didn't care, he was passed caring. Nobody was coming for him, he wasn't even sure how long it had been. He had shouted for help in his dreams, even had one of Kai hearing him but that was just a dream, nobody had heard him.

He could hear a whispered conversation coming from dumb and dumber and groaned inwardly, coming up with his next torture no doubt. There wasn't really much more they could do to him. He saw their feet approach and failed to lift his head up to look directly at them.

"We have a treat for you." said dumb happily.

"Oh yeah, a real treat" parroted dumber.

"You get to be the first to try our new invention."

"Well it's not really a new invention, so much as an improvement on an old one."

Tyson gulped, this was not sounding good. He'd once read a book about medieval torture devices and some of the things they had were beyond cruel.

"We call it the pear of anguish mark 2." Dumb told him with glee.

"The mark 2 part is ours" dumber pointed out, just in case Tyson had missed it.

"Do you want to know what it does?" dumb asked.

"Not really" Tyson replied croakily.

"Oh, well we'll tell you anyway." Dumb said, a little downhearted that Tyson wasn't as excited as them.

"You see, you put this in an opening and turn this handle. Can you see it opening?" Tyson's head had lifted just a fraction to watch the demonstration and his eyes almost flew from his head as he realised just exactly what they were planning to do. He watched with growing horror as the pear opened out like a flower.

"This isn't much different from the original, we just made it so that it won't hurt as much which means we can play longer. Oh, and we took the spike off the end." Tyson wasn't listening, he was too busy praying to God.

"Can you guess where we're going to put this?" Dumber asked with malicious glee.

"I'd really…rather…not" Tyson replied in a small voice. Just then the door burst open and Boris walked in, closely followed by two more goons pushing a TV.

"Ah Tyson" came Boris's usual smarmy voice, "I see my boys have been keeping you well entertained."

"Yeah, they're a real laugh riot" Tyson replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You can stop this, just one word and I'll have you taken to the medical bay to be treated."

"Not a hope Boris".

"Even if it would stop all this?"

"You really think I'll let you hook me up to one of your machines? It'll never happen."

"Tyson, I don't want to siphon your energy or spirit, besides if that's all I wanted you for, I wouldn't have asked. You're too old for that anyway. No Tyson, I want you to test it."

"Test it, test what?" Tyson asked quizzically.

"Why, the strength of the new and improved bit beasts of course. I want you to battle them. Dragoon has proven to be one of the strongest bit beasts in existence. Only you can handle him."

"Dragoon and I will never help you." Tyson told Boris, fury now entering his voice.

"If you won't do it for the challenge, will you do it to save the life of a team mate?" Boris looked at Tyson and in his eyes Tyson could see the madness.

"What? What do you mean? Boris, what have you done?"

"I shall show you" Boris walked over to the TV that the two goons had set up during their conversation, he turned it on and Tyson saw a small figure hooked up to a chair, the small figure was Daichi.

"He got too close" Boris said without emotion. "Oh and this is real time" he pointed to a time code at the bottom of the screen.

"Daichi" Tyson screamed. He saw the young bladers eyelids flicker. Daichi's face was pale and drawn, he looked nothing like his usual exuberant self.

"He's perfect for my experiments. He's the right age and I already know his spirit is strong and his energy levels high. He does look a little haggard though, he's only been in there a few hours, maybe the siphoning levels are too high." Still Boris spoke with no emotion, like he was watching a bad soap opera or something.

"Let him go you sadistic freak" Tyson yelled.

"Will you help me?" Tyson noticed dumb and dumber's faces fall, they were going to lose their favourite toy.

"Let him go! Or so help me, I will end you" Tyson spat at the man who was in control of everything, even him.

"I ask you again" Boris said calmly "will you help me Tyson?"

"Yes." Tyson knew he was beaten, but he couldn't let anything happen to Daichi. "Just let him go."

The grin on Boris's face did not escape his notice, and he vowed there and then to wipe it off the smug bastards face once and for all.

00000000000

Ok so here's chapter 12, sorry for the slightly later than usual update, the muses were being difficult. I've got 2 weeks off from work though so I'm gonna try and update a few extra times.

Thanx for the review Angel and I think you're right, they really do need to get some rest, but you can't really blame them for not being able to sleep.

I think Rei and Daichi might be going a bit far as a pairing foxee, although it is intriguing. Thank you for the compliment and I hope so too.

I hope this chapter satisfy's your need for Daichi and Tyson Minako. I agree, it was nice for Kai to open up for once. It was about time! Now I think I need to go hide from flying objects.

Enjoy and I'll update as soon as I can.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tyson was released from his restraints and he dropped heavily to the floor, his guards not even bothering to hide their disappointment at loosing him as a toy. He tried to push himself up onto his feet but he just didn't have the energy. He heard dumb and dumber sigh rather theatrically, and breathed his own sigh of relief that he would never have to experience the pear of anguish mark 2.

"Well that was kind of a let down."

"Cheer up, maybe Boris will find someone else for us to torture."

"Ah, that would be nice".

Tyson grimaced in disgust at the way his captors were talking, he knew they liked pain, his body was evidence to that, but the way they were talking just brought that fact home. He was jolted from his thoughts when the two brick walls came up on either side of him and lifted him from the floor just enough to drag him from the room.

With his feet dragging along the ground behind him, they left the room of pain and headed in a direction Tyson had never been before.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked warily.

"Boss wants you treated, so we're going to the medical bay" was the gruff reply from dumb.

Tyson allowed himself to be dragged, he was in no shape to resist against the two men dragging him. The medical bay seemed to be a long way from where they had been and Tyson was starting to drift into sleep. His body beginning to feel everything he'd been trying to hold back. He was only slightly aware of the smell as they entered the medical room, a shift from dust and blood to disinfectant and bleach. His eyes opened carefully to the harsh light of fluorescence as he was dropped on a bed.

"Patient for you doc" dumb announced after they had put him down.

"Boss wants him treated quick like, needs him fit and healthy" dumber added.

"Fine, fine, I'll see what I can do. You two can leave." The doctor glared at the two giants without flinching.

"What if he tries to escape? We should stay just in case" dumb said with a grin, Tyson knew that they wanted him to attempt to run, that way they could hurt him again.

"I doubt he'll try to go anywhere" the doctor replied firmly, "I don't think he could. Look at him, your handiwork I presume." He looked pointedly at the two men, distaste evident in his voice and face. Dumb and dumber just smiled and stared back, no hint of remorse in their features.

"We'll just be outside if you need us" dumb said, then the two left the room already dreaming of other people they could play with.

The doctor took in a deep breath and released it slowly, he turned to face Tyson and there was a genuine smile on his face. Tyson couldn't help but smile back up at the man who had just given him a break from his captors.

"Now then," the doctor said with warmth in his voice, "my name is Doctor Taylor and you are Tyson Granger correct?"

"Um yeah" Tyson replied hesitantly. "How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone who works for Boris knows who you are" Doctor Taylor replied kindly. "Now, let's see what we can do about your wounds."

Tyson grimaced as the doctor examined him, poking and prodding at the various cuts, bruises and burns on his body. He could hear him tut and mutter under his breath about child abuse and certain people needing to be hit by trains and he smiled while inwardly agreeing.

"How long has he been allowing this?" the doctor asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm not sure" Tyson replied honestly. "I'm not even sure how long I've been here".

"Well, you have a lot of cuts and some of your burns are going to get infected if I don't treat them. This will sting a little, but I imagine nowhere near as much the cat o' nine tails does."

"How do you know about that?" Tyson asked in shock.

"I see a lot of the people that the boys have worked on, I think that particular whip is their favourite" came the sad reply. Doctor Taylor moved over to a cabinet and retrieved some jars and tubes of things, he also grabbed some gauze and bandages before moving back over to Tyson's side. After placing all the various ointments and bandages on a tray, he walked to the other side of the room and opened another cabinet, this one needing a key. Tyson's eyes widened when he saw the light glint off something metal.

"Whoa doc, what do you plan on doing with that?" Tyson asked stupidly as he watched Doctor Taylor walk back towards him with a bottle and a rather large needle. Of course, any needle is large if you're afraid of them.

"Relax Mr Granger, I'm just going to give you some morphine for the pain." Doctor Taylor smiled slightly when he saw Tyson only slightly relax. He was still gripping the covers tightly enough to make his knuckles white. "I'm actually quite impressed."

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked confused.

"Most people brought to me are unconscious or they've been beaten senseless. You seem to be remarkably strong willed for one so young." While he had been talking, the doctor had been filling the syringe ready to give Tyson a shot. Watching the needle warily Tyson responded to the compliment.

"I was not gonna give that purple haired, lousy, no good, son of a bitch bastard the satisfaction of seeing me break." Tyson said, venom in his tone.

"Good for you" said the doc while at the same time quickly sticking the needle into Tyson's arm before he had time to process what was going on.

"Hey" Tyson said indignantly. The morphine began working quickly, spreading calm around Tyson's body as it eased all the pain he had been feeling. "That's kinda nice, got anymore?"

Doctor Taylor laughed, he put down the needle and picked up a tube of ointment. Removing the lid and squirting some into his gloved hands he began smoothing it onto some of Tyson's burns. Tyson felt the cool sensation and closed his eyes, tilting his head back he breathed a grateful sigh and smiled.

"Why do you work for Boris?" he asked suddenly. "You seem like a nice person."

"I got into some trouble in my past" the doctor replied a little sadly.

"And let me guess, Boris found out and now he uses it against you to get you to help him." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact.

"It could be worse I suppose" said Doctor Taylor while still treating Tyson's wounds. He had finished with the burns and moved onto the cuts and lesions on Tyson's back.

"How?" Tyson asked incredulously.

"I could be in prison." The doctor pointed out. "This way I still get to help people, and the people Boris uses really need all the help they can get."

"I see your point" Tyson said reluctantly. "But still, this can't be good for you. When Boris gets caught you'll be in trouble too."

"Believe it or not Mr Granger, I want Boris to get caught. I've seen the things he does, the things his little minions do and to tell you the truth, it horrifies me."

"So why don't you do something about it?"

"I can't. Just as you are trapped, so am I".

The door to the medical room opened, both Tyson and the doctor looked up to see Boris enter. Tyson just wanted to wipe the smug look off of his face, Boris knew he had won and he was flaunting it. 'One of these days Boris' Tyson thought already running a plan through his head 'one of these days you are going to lose'.

"So doctor," Boris began, all fake charm and smiles "how is the patient doing? Can he launch a beyblade?"

"Not yet. He will need at least a day to recover from his other…_treatments_, if not more." Replied Doctor Taylor, not fazed in the least by Boris's tone.

"I don't want to wait a day doctor" Boris said warningly.

"I'm sorry sir but that is my recommendation. He needs rest, time to regain his strength and time to let his wounds heal. I would prefer him to have more time but knowing your reluctance a day is the least you should give him. I really must insist upon it." The doctor looked at Boris unwaveringly. Boris smiled reluctantly and glared at the doctor.

"Very well, if you think that would be best." Boris's voice held a trace a menace, Doctor Taylor was in for some suffering for this.

"I do sir".

"Nick, Mike take Tyson to his new room and let him get settled. Make sure his clothes are there for him cleaned and pressed." Boris turned away from Tyson to face the doctor already anticipating the punishments he was going to inflict upon the man for messing up his schedule.

"Boris" Tyson's voice surprised the purple haired man and he swung back around to face the bluenette. "Where is Daichi?"

"He is safe, I assure you Tyson." Boris's voice was back to its usual tone, oozing charm.

"Yea right. Like I'm gonna trust you, I want him where I can see him, where I can keep an eye on him. I want him in the same room as me, away from you and them." Tyson held his ground, staring defiantly up at the purple haired man. He saw the muscles in Boris's face tense slightly, almost imperceptibly before the man smiled again and spoke calmly.

"Very well Tyson, Daichi will be brought to your room where you can keep an eye on him. He will remain there for your day of rest after that he will be moved to the cells, agreed?" Boris asked the teen.

"Fine, it'll do for now" came Tyson's clipped reply.

"Make sure they both get there in one piece" Boris told his men and turned back to the doctor, effectively dismissing them. Tyson glanced quickly at the kind man who had helped him and felt his stomach clench. He was going to get into trouble and it was Tyson's fault, sort of, just another thing to add to the list of what Boris would pay for when he got away. He could hear Boris's voice as he was marched out of the door and towards his new accommodation.

"Now doctor, about your tone…"

000000000000000000000000000000

Boris walked into the lab wiping his hands with a handkerchief. The lab techs took no notice, they had learned long ago not to notice things that obviously didn't concern them.

"Will releasing Daichi from the machine harm the input?" Boris asked, no small talk just down to business.

"No sir" came the reply from the head technician. "Just by being in the machine for a few hours, he's doubled the strength of the bit beast. It's amazing how much energy and spirit the boy has, we never could have measured it."

"So the results are favourable then?"

"More than favourable sir. Given a day or two to regain some energy, I'm sure the boy could double the power of all the bit beasts."

"Good" a new plan was forming in Boris's evil mind. Tyson may have done him a favour by demanding Daichi be placed in his care. He knew now that he could afford to let Daichi recover some strength, it would be that much better when they put him back in the machine. Boris was sure that given just one taste of the power he could offer, Tyson would willingly join him and leave Daichi to his fate. And with Tyson on his side, the world would fall at his feet begging for his mercy.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Tyson was lead to a nicer part of the building, it was quiet and he saw nobody in the corridors. He almost walked into the back of dumber when the big man stopped suddenly in front of a door.

"This is your new room, your stuff's already here and there are towels in the bathroom." Dumber said petulantly, sounding more like a five year old than the mountain he was.

"What about Daichi?" Tyson asked without moving towards the door. He saw his guards visibly hold back from hitting him before answering.

"I'm gonna go get him now" said dumb.

"You needn't get any ideas either" added dumber, "I'm staying here to guard the door." Tyson scowled at them and walked forward, grasping the door handle he took a deep breath before opening the door, expecting the worst.

He was pleasantly surprised when he entered the room. There were two large windows on one wall letting in a lot of light which he was grateful for. After being stuck in a cell for who knew how long with only the barest amount of sunlight, anything more would have been nice. He walked over to the windows and looked out at the grounds below, trying to figure out where he was, whether he was even still in the city. There were bars on the windows, just in case he had been thinking of jumping the two storeys to the ground below.

Tyson took in a deep breath and then blew his hair out of his face, they hadn't let him keep it tied back so it was everywhere and greasy too he noted with distaste. Turning around he took in the rest of the room, there was a double bed just to his right and a smaller single bed against the left wall. The single bed was obviously an addition meant just for Daichi. Next to the door that led to the hall was a chest of drawers, Tyson walked over to them and opened the top drawer. He was surprised when he saw his clothes washed, pressed and neatly folded away.

'It'll be nice to get out of these nasty things' he thought happily. He noticed the door in the wall to his right and walked towards it, opening it carefully he poked his head inside and quickly pushed the door wide when he realised it was a bathroom. Towels hung from the walls, there was even a toothbrush for him in a cup on the sink. 'Just how long has Boris been planning this?' Tyson thought quickly. He was debating whether or not to have a shower when the other door to his room opened and dumb walked in carrying an unconscious Daichi.

All thoughts of a shower fled Tyson's mind as he watched the giant drop Daichi onto the single bed. Dumb turned to look at him, scowled and then left the room almost slamming the door behind him. Tyson rushed over to Daichi's side, fear coursing through him at the sight of his team mates pale complexion.

"Daichi. Talk to me little buddy. Daichi." Tyson rested his hands on Daichi's shoulders and shook him gently, wanting to try and wake him but afraid that he might inadvertently cause him pain. "Daichi, please speak to me." Tyson was close to tears. The small body moved slightly, the eyelids flickered and it took in a deep breath. Daichi's eyes open just a fraction, they seemed to see Tyson and a smile formed on the young bladers lips.

"Fo…found…you" Daichi said brokenly, his words barely audible. Tyson managed a smile before Daichi returned to the land of unconsciousness. Tears running down his cheeks, Tyson walked to the double bed meant for him. He crawled onto the soft mattress and buried his face in a pillow, allowing the tears to fall and the sobs to escape him but not loud enough for the creeps outside to hear.

When his body seemed like it could cry no more, he turned onto his side waiting for sleep to overtake him. Half awake and half into blissful unconsciousness he spoke to the quiet room.

"Kai forgive me. Please forgive me. I don't want to help him, God knows I don't want to help him but I have to. I have no choice. Please forgive me." New tears ran down Tyson's already damp cheeks as he was claimed by his dreams.

0000000000000000000000000

Well, here's chapter 13 for you. It's still a little Tyson centric at the moment but next chapter will be different I promise, I already have the plan for it and I'm hoping to get it written and up before Thursday fingers crossed. We're getting to the good part now.

Minako, you just love all the Tyson's. I hope this chapter pleases you as well.

Foxee, I might think about those pairings for a future fic, but this one is just Kai and Tyson. Oh and Max and Hill in the background there too. I'd never really thought of matching Kenny and Daichi, isn't Kenny Tyson's age, they're in the same class right?

Tempest, welcome new reviewer. I hope you liked the rest of the fic too after chapter 3.

Angel, I think recording the torture was more dumb and dumber, it's like watching sports to them. Blushes thank you for the compliment by the way. I did loads of research looking for the perfect thing to use and the pear just seemed apt. I didn't want to show the torture, it's better if the reader can see it themselves without you being explicit. It shows you're doing it right. I hope I didn't freak you out too much.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It had been a bloody long day, he couldn't wait to sit down back in Kenny's office. Even with Brooklyn and Garland helping in the search, Rei didn't think they were making any progress. His lack of sleep was catching up with him, and by the look of Kai walking next to him, it was catching up with him too. Their feet dragged along the ground as they made their way back for the debriefing.

"You ok Rei?" The sudden question made Rei's feet pause mid step, he looked up at Kai and smiled.

"I'm as ok as you" he replied tiredly. Kai just smirked in response and turned to carry on toward their goal. Rei shrugged and followed Kai, they were close to the BBA building now which gave them new strength. Only a little further now and they could sit down, it would be a quick debrief and then they could get some sleep.

With any luck one of the others would have found something to help in the search, maybe Mr D had found something on one of the security tapes from the airport. They had rechecked all the different places that people practiced blading, asking everyone if they had seen the blue haired blader. The others were covering different parts of town, just because Rei and Kai had found nothing didn't mean the others hadn't.

Rei could see the BBA building now and unconsciously quickened his pace, eager to put his feet up. Kai watched him and smiled, he was a little tired too and could understand why Rei was anxious. They had found nothing, his gut clenched at the thought that Tyson was in trouble and they could do nothing to help. He realised that Rei's quickened pace was quickly leaving him behind so he lengthened his own stride to catch up.

They walked through the front doors of the hut that served as the BBA building until the old one could be rebuilt and headed straight for Kenny's office. When the door opened and they walked through, they realised they were the last ones back. Both Kai and Rei stopped dead when they noticed that everyone was staring at them, Hillary and Kenny sat on the edges of their seats obviously hoping for good news. When they saw the looks on Kai and Rei's faces, their own fell.

"You're not brining good news are you" stated Hillary, her voice quiet and tight.

"No" was Kai's one word reply.

"Nobody else had any luck?" asked Rei.

"Mr Dickinson didn't find anything at the airport, the train station or the bus station. Nobody remembers seeing Tyson in the last few days and he wasn't on any of the surveillance tapes." Kenny looked at the floor, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes for fear of crying at the despair he knew he would see there.

"We canvassed our area, even going back to each place twice just to be sure. There was no sign of him anywhere" reported Garland.

"Hillary and I found nothing. We asked around about Daichi too, figuring that he'd probably be looking for battles while he's looking for Tyson. Nobody knows anything, it's like he just vanished." Max's concern for Daichi reminded the rest of the group that he was missing too.

"I think we can assume that whoever took Tyson also has Daichi now too" Kai said matter-of-factly. "The only question is did they take him or did Daichi find Tyson and manage to get himself caught in the process".

"Either way, we now have two people to look for and still no clue where to start looking." Rei finally entered the room fully and dropped himself heavily into the nearest chair. He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed, blowing his bangs out of his face as he did.

"I think we could all do with a rest" Hillary pointed out.

"We can't rest, we have to find Tyson" Kai said forcefully.

"We have to rest" Hillary responded, maintaining her calm outward appearance while fuming on the inside. "If we don't rest, we'll never get anywhere. There's nothing else we can do tonight and you two look like you're ready to fall" she pointed to Rei while indicating Kai as well. Taking a deep breath and sighing, Kai could think of no way to argue with her. She was right and that really irked him, it meant that she had gloating privileges. She wouldn't use them until after Tyson and Daichi were found, but Hillary had a very good memory, she wasn't likely to forget.

"Fine" he said, instead of what he really wanted to say which was mind your own damn business and let me find the man I love my way. He turned to leave the room but seemed to stumble. As he pitched forward both Rei and Brooklyn shot out of their chairs and before he could hit the floor had grabbed him from either side. Turning him so they could lay him on his back they gently lowered him to the floor, Kai murmuring quietly.

"Tyson".

"Did he just say Tyson?" Hillary asked confused.

"Why would he say that?" asked Kenny, who had been too far away to hear the quietly uttered word.

"I swear he just said Tyson" Hillary said with conviction.

"It must be another dream, Tyson must be calling out to him again". Rei said quietly, not really speaking to anyone except himself.

"A WHAT?" Rei suddenly realised that he wasn't alone when everyone in the room shouted out at once.

"What dreams?" Max asked, trying to understand just what Rei was saying.

"Do you really think now is the time for this?" Rei asked, sidestepping the question. They all noticed that Kai seemed to be having some kind of nightmare, he was squirming in his sleep muttering constantly about forgiveness and pain. Hillary knelt at his side and brushed the hair from his face, soothing him as best she could.

000000000000000000000

_"Kai forgive me. Please forgive me. I don't want to help him, God knows I don't want to help him but I have to. I have no choice. Please forgive me."_

"_Tyson?"_

"_I'm so sorry Kai, I tried to be strong, I really did but I can't let them hurt him." Tyson looked directly at Kai and Kai blinked at the barely held rage behind his eyes._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I could deal with the pain, I shut it out and thought about you but I couldn't let them hurt him."_

"_I don't understand" Kai said, tears threatening to fall at the thought of Tyson hurt._

"_He's got Daichi. I can't let him hurt him, I'd never tell the little brat but he's like family. I can't let him feel what I did, go through the same as me."_

"_Tyson where are you?" pleaded Kai._

"_In darkness" Tyson replied cryptically._

"_What does that mean? Tyson just tell me where you are." Kai noticed the tears running freely down Tyson's cheeks._

"_I've entered the darkness Kai. I've struck a deal with the devil" Tyson laughed without humour, looking very much like he was about to crack._

_Kai walked forward, the conversation was confusing him and making him angry. Someone had taken Daichi to force Tyson into helping them, that much he understood. The part about the devil and darkness had him squirming, something was really wrong if Tyson was talking in metaphor._

"_Shush love" Kai said soothingly, walking up to Tyson and wrapping his arms around him. Tyson leaned into the touch wrapping his own arms around Kai almost painfully tight. Kai winced at the pain but didn't pull away, Tyson needed this and he wasn't going to deny him anything._

"_Kai, I'm sorry" Tyson said again quietly._

"_You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault. Someone is doing this to you Tyson and they're using your own good nature against you. They knew you'd never let anything happen to a friend." Kai said, hoping Tyson would listen and understand._

_Tyson released his death grip on Kai and pulled back enough to look into his eyes. He saw the love and compassion that Kai had for him but also the anger and fire that was directed at his tormentors._

"_Tyson, who's doing this to you?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? Who else do we know that could be this cruel?" Tyson asked with obvious malice in his voice._

"_I don't know Tyson, that's why I'm asking you"._

"_Shouldn't you know, this is a dream after all. Everything I know, you should know."_

"_Tyson, I don't think this is a dream. I'm really here."_

"_Yeah right, like the real Kai would hug me and call me love" Tyson said almost sadly as he pulled away from Kai._

"_But I would, Tyson it's taken me a while to figure it out"._

"_Figure what out?"_

"_That I love you and so help me, whoever's hurt you is going to pay for it." Tyson pulled further back at the venom in Kai's voice. "So tell me who took you"._

"_Boris" Tyson's eye's flared with fire as he said the name. Barely leashed anger threatening to spill out and consume Kai. Kai's eye's widened at the name, something in him said he shouldn't be surprised at this, that it had only been a matter of time before Boris had made a move on one of them. Kai was just angry that it had been Tyson, after all, Kai had ruined his plans just as much._

_Tyson began to fade before Kai's eyes, he reached out to grab hold of him but it was no use. Their hands didn't connect and Kai was left there alone. His eyes burned with fire, his mouth inched up into a mockery of a smile. Boris had the man loved, Boris was going to give him back and then, Boris was going to pay. His vision started getting cloudy, and he blinked rapidly to try and clear it. He could hear people saying his name and wondered why they sounded worried. Slowly his brain started to send signals through his body, he was on his back on something hard, his eyes were opening and…_

"Boris".

Everyone in the room had their attention focused on him, he looked up into the concerned eyes of his team and their friends.

"What about Boris?" Kenny asked, obviously confused.

"He has Tyson and Daichi". Kai stated in his no-nonsense tone.

"What?" Hillary asked taken aback by Kai's obvious conviction. "How do you know?"

"Just trust him Hill" Rei told the girl, he offered his hand to Kai and Kai took it. He pulled up the Russian blader and looked him in the eyes, searching for something that would help him understand. Kai just stared back unblinking and a wordless conversation seemed to pass between them.

"So what are we gonna do?" Asked Kenny, breaking the moment.

"We find Boris" Max said, trusting his friends without having to think about it.

"You guys gonna be ok going after your old boss?" Rei asked, turning his attention on the two former Bega bladers.

"More than Ok" Brooklyn replied.

"It's time he got what he deserves" added Garland.

"So how do we find him?" asked Hillary.

"We ask an old friend for help" Kenny told her. Everyone looked at him with open curiosity, trying to understand exactly what the computer geek meant.

"Kenny, you're gonna need to explain that one" Rei said, his eyes searching Kenny's for meaning.

"Oh, has everyone forgotten about me?" came a familiar voice.

"Dizzy?" Hillary said, turning towards Kenny's laptop.

"Who else do you know that can search more than 50 databases a minute?" said the bit beast.

"How soon can you find Boris?" asked Kai, getting straight down to business.

"It depends on how well hidden he is but if he's around it shouldn't take more than a day."

"A day? Is there any way to speed that up?" Rei asked the laptop.

"Sorry guys, that's the best I can do."

"Fine, we'll keep up the search till then. Now we know who we're looking for it might make it easier to find him." Rei looked around the room for confirmation from the other bladers present, everyone nodded at him. "We should all get some sleep first. Kenny, can Dizzy run the search without you?"

"Of course, as long as she knows what to look for there's no problem." replied Kenny.

"Good, 'cos you need some sleep too." Kai and Kenny looked ready to argue but Rei shot them both a warning look.

"If we don't sleep, we're useless. Dizzy will find Boris, which will lead us to Tyson and Daichi, with any luck that shouldn't take too long. If we get a good night's sleep now, we'll be ready for anything." Rei told the gathered bladers in an I'm-not-taking-no-for-an-answer way.

"Fine" Kenny said sighing. "Just let me make sure Dizzy has all the information she needs".

"Ok, nobody walks home alone, we're not loosing anyone else to Boris". Rei continued while Kenny typed some search parameters into his laptop.

"Done, Dizzy will continue through the night and she can contact me if she finds anything sooner." Kenny said walking back to the group.

"Right, let's get going then" Max said, taking Hillary's hand in his and leading the way out of Kenny's office. Rei raised his eyebrows at Max's obvious show of affection towards Hillary and looked at Kai. Kai just smiled a half smile back, happy that someone could show their true feelings even if he couldn't, yet.

Walking out of the BBA building and into the night, the seven teens turned towards Hillary's house, an unspoken agreement that they would drop her off first. They walked in silence, each teen lost in his or her own thoughts, not realising that their thoughts were the same. They had a lead, they would find Tyson and Daichi, and they would punish Boris for ever trying to divide them.

000000000000000000000000000

I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, just 'cos you have a plan doesn't mean a chapter's easy to write, apparently!! I couldn't write the end of the chapter, it just didn't feel right, I hope I've managed it now though. Please let me know if it sucks. The next chapter might take a while, I'm back at work tomorrow.

A & S wahalla – I like the doc too and agree, poor Daichi.

Angel – I'm glad it didn't freak you out too much, I'm sure that they will but we'll have to wait and see what happens.

Minako – A stories not complete without a little angst :)

Foxee – We'll just have to wait and see, the story has kinda taken on a life of its own, I'm just pointing it in the right direction.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kai's sleep was thankfully peaceful. He didn't think he could have coped with any more revelations or any more nightmares about Tyson. Each nightmare took his mind that little bit further, showed him something he didn't want to see. Sometimes it would just be screams from behind a locked door and in a way those dreams were worse, his unconscious filling in the blanks. There were the dreams where he was the one hurting Tyson, the one holding the whip or the chains. No matter which nightmare it was he always woke up in a cold sweat, tears running down his cheeks and every time he always began pleading with whatever higher power would listen to let him find Tyson, let the man he loved be okay.

Dawn spread across the city, rolling over houses and trees like molten lava, finding every corner and shining a light in, pushing back the shadows that only got deeper at night. Slowly his eyes opened just a fraction, looking like mere slits on his face. He felt good, well rested and sure that today was the day they would find Tyson.

Nearly jumping out of bed, he padded to his en-suite bathroom and turned on the shower, there were perks to having a rich grandfather who was currently doing time in prison. Making the water as hot as he could handle, he slipped out of his boxers and T-shirt and stepped into the refreshing flow of water. Letting the heat fall on every inch of his body, he could feel the warmth spreading through his aching muscles, muscles that had been telling him for days that he needed to slow down and let them rest.

Relaxing into the steady stream of water Kai let his mind wander. How long had it been since he'd taken a shower? Since he'd washed his hair or even just let the water flow over him? How long had it been since Tyson had gone missing? He picked up the bottle of shampoo and stepped out of the waters direct flow, flipping the lid he poured a generous amount into his cupped hand then he closed the lid, dropped the bottle and began washing his hair for the first time in what seemed like forever.

It felt like heaven, massaging the shampoo into a lather and making small circles on his scalp with his fingers. How long had it been since he'd just relaxed? He knew he should be anxious, knew he should be worrying about Tyson, but the smell of the shampoo and the heat of the shower were working together to calm his frazzled nerves, telling him that everything would be alright. He would find Tyson, he would punish Boris and then he would tell Tyson how he felt and they would finally be together. It all seemed so clear and easy, he would finish his shower and go down to Kenny's office. By tomorrow Tyson would be home and in his arms, he was sure of that.

0000000000000000000

Max had slept fitfully, he couldn't get his brain to shut down. Questions were swimming around in his head, why had Kai gotten the dreams? What did Boris want with Daichi? What kind of things had he been doing to Tyson? Why hadn't Rei told them about Kai's dreams? Would they find Tyson? Or would it be too late?

By the time dawn had unfolded Max was already up, showered and dressed determined not to leave Tyson and Daichi with that sadistic freak Boris any longer. Even if it would take Dizzy at least a day to locate him, a little leg work wouldn't hurt and now that they knew who to look for it should make it that little bit easier. First though, there was something he needed to take care of.

Treading quietly, so as not to wake his parents, Max made his way into his fathers shop. He needed Draciel to be all that she could be, needed the strength of her defence. His gut was telling him that to get back their friends they were going to have to fight and beyblading was the only way he knew how to do that.

Looking around he found everything he could possibly need, attack rings, defence rings all made to the highest BBA standard, all made by his amazing dad. He picked up all the different things he wanted and made his way to his dads work bench, removing Draciel from his pocket he stared at her bit chip.

"I'm gonna need you buddy" he told the spirit, "If we want to get our friends back, we need to be as strong as we can be". As if in answer to his words, the chip glowed brightly and Max felt a familiar warmth spread down his arm and to his heart. Draciel was with him, she wanted to rescue their friends too and she would do whatever it took to make that happen. Smiling now, a little less tense than he had been, Max got to work on upgrading Draciel's blade, preparing for what was going to happen. He knew that by tomorrow this would all be over, one way or another.

000000000000000000000

The second Kenny's head had hit the pillow he'd been lost to the world but even in his dreams he was coming up with strategies and better ways to find his friends. It is said that people only use 10 of their brains, but most of Kenny's friends would agree that there was no part of Kenny's brain that didn't function. So when he awoke shortly after dawn he immediately reached for the notebook he had started leaving by his bed and started writing what to most people would look like gibberish. To Kenny it was a complex mathematical equation that would speed up Dizzy's processing time and help to find Tyson and Daichi that little bit faster.

After he had finished writing what could almost be an essay, he flipped the page and began jotting down new ideas. These were things he thought might help with the speed and attack power of the team's beyblades. It took nearly an hour for him to write down all the thoughts that had come to him while dreaming and with his eyes looking like slashes across his face, he replaced the notebook and pen on the bedside table and promptly fell backwards. His head hit the bed and bounced slightly but that didn't bother the already sleeping geek.

Kenny began to snore lightly as his brain continued to process information at an amazing speed, even more ideas flooding through it. Another hour, his brain told him, then we get up and go save our friends.

00000000000000000

Rei had barely made it through the door before falling asleep. He had made sure everyone else had reached home safely, determined not to loose any more of his friends to that monster. Then he had dragged himself to the home he was staying at while in town. Once through the door he had managed to drag himself to his room and fall on the bed, not even bothering to change.

He had no dreams that he remembered just a lingering sense that today would be the day they found Tyson and Daichi. He could feel it in his bones, there was a storm approaching and his friends were at the epicentre of it. When he finally awoke to the sound of the alarm blaring, he felt well rested if not a little tense. His hair had come loose during the night and now was splayed on the pillow around him, his clothes rumpled and skewed.

His stomach was in knots, something bad was going to happen but he didn't know what and that frightened him. He was good at sensing danger, that was one of the things that made him a world class beyblader but sensing danger and knowing how to face it were two different things. If they didn't know what the danger was, did they have any hope of defeating it?

Rei was sure that Boris would have some strong defences, he'd be a fool not to so how were they going to overcome them? Rei headed for the bathroom to shower and change taking the clothes he would need with him. Once in the shower with the water raining down on him he continued to work through some of the questions that they hadn't yet forced themselves to ask.

Boris must know they would come to rescue their friends, the only question for him would be how long it would take them to figure out where he was, so surely he would have his pieces in place for that. No matter what they thought of the man he wasn't stupid, far from it in fact so they could be sure that to reach him would take a lot of effort. Did they have enough fire power?

There was no way Kenny or Hillary would be able to face off against any of Boris's men, so that left Kai, Max, Brooklyn, Garland and himself. Sure he and Max were good and Garland showed some strength as well but Kai and Brooklyn would have to be the heavy hitters, each containing more raw beyblading power than either Max or Garland or even himself. But Kai might be a problem.

His feelings for Tyson made him vulnerable, a loose canon, there was also the chance that he would go off alone if they didn't keep an eye on him. And what about Brooklyn? He wanted revenge against Boris that much was definite, would he too go off alone to face Boris?

Rei shook his head sending water droplets flying everywhere, there were too many questions, too many variables. What if they found Boris and Kai was wrong and it wasn't him who had taken Tyson? What would they do then? Keep looking? Where was there left to look? And if Kai was right and Tyson had told him who had taken them, what then? What if they broke in and Tyson was already…? Rei couldn't finish the thought, it was just too much for his brain to handle at this time of the morning.

But the thought refused to die, it kept surfacing in his head demanding to be heard. What if Kai's dreams had nothing to do with a psychic connection? What if Tyson was dead and it was his spirit calling out? Did it matter? Either way Daichi was still missing and they had to find him.

Rei hated that he was the one to be thinking these things, that it had to be him. Max was too gentle a soul, Hillary too. The chief would never think that Tyson was dead, even if he was looking at the body of his best friend he would probably still deny that it was him. Kai couldn't see passed the truth he had only just admitted to himself, Tyson had to be alive because Kai had to tell him he loved him, it was that simple.

Rei felt the tears running down his cheeks, he had been so strong and stoic over the last few days. His team had needed him to lean on and he had been there for that, sorting through their battered emotions to point them in the right direction. He could have never cried in front of them, shown them that he too was feeling the pressure. But here, in the privacy of this home where none of his friends could see or hear him, he finally let out all the tension and fear that had been building in him since Kenny had told him of Tyson's disappearance.

He sat on the floor of the shower and let himself sob, knowing that when it was over he would have more focus. Until then he didn't fight the heaving sobs that shook his shoulders and made it hard for him to suck in oxygen. He didn't try to wipe away the tears that streamed down his face, he just let them come, let them be washed away by the hot water still falling down upon him. He let all the pain and guilt he had been feeling wash out of him with those tears, feeling better with each drop.

000000000000000000000

Hillary had been confused but happy after she had been escorted home. Happy that Max had outwardly shown the world of their love but confused by Kai. She and Max had decided it would be best to keep the fact that they were a couple to themselves until after they found Tyson. They had both agreed it was the right thing to do, but she couldn't deny that having Max hold her hand as the boys all walked her home was comforting.

She had been feeling a little forlorn after everyone had gotten back to the office with no new news. Daichi's sudden disappearance putting her even more off balance. She hated to admit it but that little brat was like family, he was the annoying little brother that she occasionally wanted to strangle. Okay it was more than occasionally but that was what being a family was. Max's hand in hers had left her feeling light and warm inside, then she had thought again about Kai's strange dream and she'd found herself crashing back to Earth in confusion.

So Tyson and Kai had this weird psychic connection, that wasn't anything she didn't already know. Those boys must really think she was an airhead or something, only an idiot wouldn't notice how Kai and Tyson acted around each other. Well, okay so maybe Max might not notice, but Max was just a little…clueless occasionally. And there was no way Daichi would notice, but that was just because he could be a little self-centred and had a one track mind that never left the thought of Beyblading.

It was obvious to any observant…well nosey, person that those two had feelings for each other. She couldn't be sure, but she thought that maybe they had only just realised it themselves. Boys really were clueless sometimes. She finished getting ready for bed, changing into her night gown and slipped beneath the wonderfully cool sheets, still thinking about Tyson and Kai.

It wasn't the dreams or the boy with boy thing that confused her, in fact something she would never tell any of them was the fact that she was an avid reader of yaoi. She was continuously trolling the net looking for good boy on boy action, she couldn't help it, she was a fangirl. There were in fact a few sites that she was sure none of them would ever find that wrote about the bladebreakers in those contexts. Usually pairing up Kai with Tyson and Rei with Max. She scrunched up her nose at the thought of Rei with Max, as if either of those two were gay, but each to their own she supposed.

Smiling, she reached over and switched off her bedside light, still musing on her confusion. What it boiled down to was one thing, one thing that confused her above all else, why had Kai not talked to her about it? She could have told him exactly how he felt about Tyson months ago and it would have saved all this fuss.

Hillary drifted off to sleep, dreaming wonderful dreams about double dates and being the envy of all yaoi fangirls after the news broke about Kai and Tyson. Hillary breathed deeply as sleep came quickly, a smile spreading across her contented face.

000000000000000000000000000

I'm so so so so so so sorry that this has taken me nearly a month to post. Please forgive me!! I promise not to make you wait too long for the next chapter. It's not terribly action packed I know, but it was necessary for the story. I hope you like and I'll post again soon.

A & S Wahalla – It wasn't really a dream, I'd decided when I started this story that I was going to play on their connection. This was how that kinda played out.

Angel – Congrats on turning 18, I remember being that age, oh it was fun!! And thank you for checking your email too, I hope you check your email again real soon and I'm sorry you had to wait a month to find this update there :(

Minako – I'm pretty sure that no one else is going to get taken hostage this story. Now the sequel…Not that there's a sequel in planning stages, no no ignore that I said that!! ;)

Foxee – We'll have to wait and see wont we. :)


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tyson shifted in the double bed, turning onto his back and unknowingly pushing down the sheets that covered him. He wasn't asleep, but wasn't quite awake yet either. Remnants of a dream floated in front of him, snippets of a conversation he almost remembered danced around just out of hearing range. Kai was there, that much he knew and to him that was all he needed to know.

Cracking one eye just a fraction told him that the sun was out, well getting up after dawn was nothing new to Tyson, he liked to lie in. Somewhere, in a corner of his mind, he took in the fact that the light was coming from the wrong direction. He paid no notice, opting instead to turn onto his side and snuggle with the sheets.

His brain wouldn't let go of the sun shining in from the wrong direction. 'Will you just go back to sleep' Tyson told his brain, 'it's not often grampa goes away and I get a lie in'. Determined to go back to his dreams of Kai, Tyson ruthlessly shut out any thoughts that didn't centre on the man he'd recently admitted he loved. His brain had other ideas. It knew there was something wrong, something Tyson needed to remember so it thought of a new tactic.

Letting out a small pathetic moan, Tyson realised he needed to use the bathroom. 'Oh, so this is how it is huh?' he asked his traitorous body, 'you're siding with the brain now?' Groaning and grudgingly letting go of the sheets, Tyson moved his legs to hang over the side of the bed. Keeping his eyes closed, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, his feet slowly moving down to connect with the door. His body ached like he had run a marathon or two, even the act of licking his dry lips hurt.

'Why am I aching so much?' Tyson thought, 'I think I need to have a word with Kenny about my training'. Tyson began a slow stretch, lifting his arms above his head and clasping his hands together. He pushed his arms back while bringing his chest forward, stretching out the muscles at his neck. He felt the pull more acutely than usual and reiterated to himself that maybe he should lessen his training for a while.

As he let his arms drop back down to his sides, he let his hands cover his eyes. Slowly he began moving his fingers in circles over his eyelids, working away the sleep that still wanted to overtake him. He ran his hands over his entire face, trying to rub some wakefulness into himself, and then he let his head rest in his palms.

Slowly, so as not to cause a sensory overload from the light, he began to open his eyes until they were mere slits across his face. Letting his eyes adjust to the new lighting, he began to stand. Now that he was more awake, things began to occur to the blue haired teen, things he hadn't noticed before. Why was he in a double bed? He only had a single and he was pretty sure that he had wooden floors, not a rich plush carpet.

Tyson's eyes flew open as the memories of the last few days bombarded his brain. Him running from Kai, being hit with something heavy. Boris hitting him and then allowing the dumb brothers to beat the crap out of him. Boris's plan and turning him down, then pain, oh so much pain. How had he forgotten?

Tyson spun around as the realisation of why he was in this room hit him, Daichi was here. He spotted the younger blader still sleeping on the cot type bed they had supplied for him. Walking quickly over to his team mate, Tyson checked to make sure nothing bad had happened to him during the night. As he drew closer he could hear Daichi mumbling in his sleep.

"Gonna beat you…Tyson. I'm gonna be…the best, you wait…and see. Gonna make you…proud of me."

Yep, Daichi was definitely okay. Unfortunately it was at this time that his body started reminding him of all his injuries. Stumbling back over to the bed, Tyson lowered himself down and began to take stock. His wrists looked pretty bad and hurt a whole hell of a lot, the morphine the doc had given him must have worn off during the night. The burns on his arms seemed to be healing nicely, that ointment the doc used had really helped.

Thinking about the doc made Tyson wonder just what it was Boris had done to the man after he was escorted from the room. Doctor Taylor had been a nice guy, Tyson couldn't imagine what was so bad that he had ended up here. He ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly realising as he did that it could do with a good wash. 'Come to think of it, when was the last time I had a shower that wasn't a cold bucket of water thrown by the dumber twins?'

Knowing that Daichi would be fine alone for a while he headed to the en-suite he had noticed before he had fallen asleep. He quickened his pace a little when his bladder reminded him that it still needed to be emptied. Quickly pushing the door closed Tyson all but threw himself towards the toilet, wasting no time at all standing before it and relieving himself, he almost sighed in contentment.

Flushing the toilet Tyson wandered over to the mirror hanging above the sink, he almost didn't recognise the face that stared back. It had black eyes and little cuts crisscrossing the nose, the hair was a mass of greasy locks just begging to be washed or brushed or preferably both. 'Is that really me?' Tyson thought, despair clearly heard in his inner voice. 'Ugg I need a shower'.

He walked over to the shower and switched it on, allowing it time to heat to a suitable temperature. Gingerly he removed his shirt, wincing at the pain it caused just passing over his bare back. That done he proceeded to remove his trousers and boxers, he hadn't worn socks for a while now, he never really had the energy to put them on in between torture sessions.

Once he was completely naked he looked down at his body, just the parts he could see made him cringe with remembered pain. Deciding that he really didn't need those visuals to come back he walked over to the shower and tested the water. Satisfied that the temperature wouldn't burn him, he stepped into the flow and took in a sudden breath at the pain the water caused. Deciding that it was nothing compared to what he had already been through, he started to relax and looked around for the soap and shampoo.

The shampoo was vanilla scented and he turned his nose up at the thought that he was going to smell like a girl but beggars couldn't be choosers and his hair was begging to be washed. Dumping a handful of the sweet smelling liquid into his hands he began massaging it into his scalp carefully, working over each strand of hair, determined to remove all the grime from the room of pain. Leaving the foamy substance in his hair, he picked up the soap, deciding against using anything that might reopen his wounds he used just his hand and worked the soap over his entire body.

When he reached his groin he closed his eyes and pictured Kai. What would it be like to have him doing this? Just the thought sent thrill waves speeding through his body and his cock twitched slightly. 'What am I thinking?' Tyson thought, angry at himself. 'I'm in mortal danger, my friend is lying in the next room saved for the moment from having his spirit sucked out and I'm thinking of Kai. It's not like he would ever look at me that way anyway.'

Tyson moved his hands away from his slightly miffed cock and stepped fully under the flow of water. Closing his eyes and ignoring the twinges of pain, he rinsed himself off and then stuck his head under the flow. Careful to make sure he removed all of the shampoo, he turned and leaned his head back so that only his hair was hit by the drops of water. He began to work through his options which were rather limited.

Nobody knew where he and Daichi were, Daichi was in a bad state and Tyson was no better off. Boris was going to want Tyson to hold up his end of the deal and blade against his new and improved bit beasts. He had less than a day until that happened and there was still no guarantee that Boris would honour his side of it. For all Tyson knew Boris would wait until he was out of the room and then hook Daichi back up to that evil machine. Then to top it all off, there was still dumb and dumber to consider, it wasn't like they would just back down.

"What am I going to do?" Tyson asked the universe in general and as if it had heard him a reply sounded in his head. You already know what to do, you just have to be willing to risk it all. 'What did that bloody mean?' Tyson yelled inside his own head but this time there was no reply.

A thought danced across his mind, one he had thought before but dismissed as too crazy even for him. After all, he may have thrown himself in front of Dragoon to stop attacks from other spirits but he still had a modicum of common sense. At least he hoped he did.

Stepping out of the shower and switching it off his mind kept being drawn back to that one thought. 'There's no way I could pull it off, not in my state' he told himself but the thought refused to lie down and play dead. Drying off as carefully as he could, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went back into the main room heading straight for the drawer that housed his clean and pressed clothes. He got dressed in record time, far faster than he ever had at home even with grampa chasing him with a kendo stick.

With nothing left to do he sat on the edge of the bed looking at Daichi. This was his fault, Daichi being in this situation. Even though it was Boris that had started it, this was his own fault, he should have seen it coming, known that Boris never stays down for long. They never should have let their guards down like they did, they got comfortable and that was always a mistake. Just when he felt that the tears would start falling again, he heard a small voice say his name.

"Tyson?"

"I'm here Daichi, you don't have to worry". Tyson told the young blader as he roughly swept the almost shed tears from his eyes.

"We couldn't find you."

"I know." Tyson moved closer to Daichi's bed, kneeling down beside him and placing a comforting hand on his friends arm.

"We looked and looked but everywhere we went nobody had seen you. Even Kenny and Dizzy couldn't find you" Daichi's voice was getting stronger with every passing moment but still he made no move to sit up.

"That's okay Daichi, I understand. I'm fine, see." Daichi looked up at the bluenette and reached out his hand to touch Tyson's, as if to reassure himself that he really was there and it wasn't an elaborate trick. Tyson smiled at him and Daichi visibly relaxed at this conformation that he wasn't still dreaming. "So how did you find me?"

"Kenny and me, we were walking by this house and I got a weird feeling." Daichi told his team mate rather cryptically.

"Okay…you wanna explain that?"

"I got a weird feeling from this house, I thought it was just the gargoyles that were weirding me out but later when I tried to sleep the thought wouldn't go away so I decided to check it out."

"You came alone when you didn't know what was going on?" Daichi winced at the harshness of Tyson's tone. Not that he could blame him, he had acted like an idiot.

"I was only doing what you would do." Daichi said a little sulkily. Tyson's face visibly softened at that last remark. Daichi was right, he would have gone alone rather than involve the others but he would have done it to protect them, Daichi did it because he was an idiot.

"That still doesn't excuse you, you know better."

"You sound like grampa." Daichi told the older teen which made Tyson look at him in shock. 'Oh no, he did not just say that' Tyson thought in horror, 'since when do I sound like an adult?' he thought in despair. Hiding his irritation at being likened to an old person Tyson looked down at Daichi with what he hoped were teenaged eyes.

"Tell me the rest Daichi" he said softly to the young boy.

"I was making my way round the house, looking for…well you. I was hiding so nobody could see me and looking through the windows and I saw Boris. I knew that meant you were here so I turned to run and fetch the others only I wasn't looking where I was going and kinda ran into a…brick wall."

"How did that make you get captured?" Tyson asked, again getting confused with what Daichi was telling him.

"The brick wall had a name." Daichi told Tyson in a small voice. Light dawned in Tyson and he almost smirked at the fact that both he and Daichi had come to think of the two men not as people but as objects.

"I call them dumb and dumber" Tyson told the orange haired blader.

"Suits them" Daichi replied sourly.

"What about the others?" Tyson asked quite diplomatically he thought when all he really wanted to know was how Kai was doing.

"Max and Rei have been out looking for you non stop."

"Rei and Maxie are here?" Tyson asked shocked, "why?"

"They were coming over for something Mr D had planned, but it all got put on hold when we realised you were missing." Tyson had had no idea that his friends and team mates were even in the country let alone scouring the city looking for him. He hoped they were okay, he didn't want anymore of his friends getting caught. "Hillary and Kenny have been working around the clock too, Hillary hasn't even tried to kill me in a few days." Tyson laughed at the comment.

"That's not like her. Usually you say something that annoys her on a daily basis."

"Yea…hey!"

"And what about Kai?" Tyson asked in what he hoped was an unconcerned voice.

"He's been really upset, I've never seen him like this. It's kinda frightening, I'd hate to go up against him when he's like this." Tyson's heart almost skipped a beat at the thought that Kai might be worried about him but he damped it down, not daring to even hope. "Tyson."

"What is it Daichi?"

"Boris showed me something to prove that you were really here." Tyson's gut clenched, he so didn't want Daichi knowing what they had done to him.

"What kind of thing?" Tyson asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"It was a DVD, a recording." Daichi hesitated, not quite sure what to say next. "You were in a room…with chains…and whips…" Daichi's voice trailed off at the sight of the tears slipping quietly down Tyson's cheeks.

"I didn't want you to ever know about that." Tyson said, not even bothering to hide his pain.

"Why not?" Daichi asked, confused by Tyson's words.

"It's not something you or Kenny or Hillary should ever have to deal with. Even Max wouldn't be able to handle the thought of that."

"Tyson I don't understand." Daichi's voice was pleading for answers that Tyson wasn't sure how to give.

"Kai and Rei, they can handle this kind of stuff, especially Kai after what he's been through in his life. But you and Hill and Kenny and even Max, you should never have to know it even exists."

"You don't have to protect us Tyson, we're not children." Daichi told him, angry that Tyson would think that way.

"I know that" Tyson replied sadly, "but that's what a family does. The older brothers protect the younger ones, that's the way it works." Tears sprang into Daichi's eyes, he had never been considered as family before, it felt good.

"Tyson I…" Daichi was interrupted before he could finish what he was trying to say by the sound of the doors opening.

"Ah boys" came a voice like lead "I see you are awake, good." Boris stood in the open doorway, a vision of malicious intent and smiled his horrible smile at the two boys inside. Standing quickly, not wanting to be at a disadvantage, Tyson glared at the man that was their captor.

"What do you want Boris? Didn't the doc say I had a day?"

"Yes, I do believe the good doctor said something to that respect. I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you had everything you needed." Boris said his voice full of false concern.

"We're fine. Might be even better with something to eat." 'Yep, even in mortal danger, my mouth still just won't stop working' Tyson thought, inwardly cringing at what repercussions his remarks might cause. Boris's face barely registered his disbelief that Tyson would be so forthright even in the face of danger.

"I think that can be arranged" came the frosty reply "after all, we need you in top condition." Tyson continued to glare at the man, biting back all the nasty things he wanted to say to him.

"How long do I have left?" Tyson asked almost forcefully.

"You have until dawn tomorrow. That is when the machines and the new bit beasts will be ready" and with that Boris turned and swept out of the room barking commands at the closest goons to get the boys anything they wanted. 'After all' thought Tyson sourly 'he wouldn't want me to be weak, that wouldn't be any fun'.

000000000000000000000

Kenny had finally let his brain drag him out of bed and as soon as he was ready he had gone to his office and begun inputting the new algorithms that would speed up Dizzy's processing time. As each member of his team, including Garland and Brooklyn, had come to check in he had taken their beyblades from them. It had taken some doing to get Kai to relinquish his but when Kenny had promised him that what he was going to do would make Dranzer twice as powerful, Kai had told him to do his first.

Kenny had been impressed that Max had already done most of the work needed for Draciel, the blade only needing an upload of some new data to make it complete. He hadn't needed to do much to Brooklyn's blade either, it was already as powerful as it was going to get for a while. He had just been finishing Drigger's upgrade when Dizzy started to shout.

"Chief, we need to get the others back here now."

"What is it Dizzy?" Kenny asked the spirit, momentarily forgetting his work to focus on his laptop.

"I've found Boris."

000000000000000000

Ok here's chapter 16 for you lovely people. I was going to post it yesterday but a phone call from a friend and a 2 hour chat later kind sank that idea. This chapter is kinda dropping hints that maybe it won't be much longer but the next chapter might be. I still have no ideas what will happen next. I know how it ends but that really doesn't help.

Minako – I thought adding that Hillary was a yaoi fan was a good idea, it just kinda came to me. And I thought it was about time I let Rei break down, he hasn't really had a chance to show his emotions. Sequel? What sequel? Oo (that's supposed to be shifty eyes)

Angel – I'm glad you look forward to each chapter, I hope this one doesn't disappoint.

A & S Wahalla – Yes she so is, I even envy her a little and I'm writing the story )

Foxee – So do I but I'm afraid we're just going to have to wait and see.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kenny was sat at his laptop typing furiously when Hillary had returned with the food. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even acknowledge her return past a basic head nod to let her know he was aware of her presence.

"Kenny, what's up?" Hillary finally asked when should could no longer take the sound of his typing. There was no response from the young computer genius. "Kenny" she repeated, a little louder than before.

"Hm?" was all she received in return.

"Kenny will you stop typing for one second and tell me what's going on." The tone of Hillary's voice must have finally gotten through as the teen suddenly stopped his work to look at her.

"Hillary, I need you to contact everyone on the radios I gave them. Tell them to get back here as soon as they can." As soon as this was said Kenny turned back to the laptop and began a whispered conversation with it. Hillary caught snippets here and there, words like 'are you sure?', 'is there any way you could be wrong?' and 'how bad does it look?' Realising that this could be a big breakthrough and that Kenny was obviously not going to fill in the blanks for her she sighed and picked up the radio lying on the table next to the unfinished Drigger.

Not wanting to disturb the chief while she contacted everyone, she headed out of the door and down to the lobby. 'He must have found something big' she thought to herself, 'he'd never ignore me otherwise.' She knew that everyone would hear the message at the same time which made this job that much easier. Turning the knob at the top, the radio beeped into life. What should she say? Pressing down the talk button she took a deep breath.

"Um guys, this is Hillary. Can you all hear me?" She began a little hesitantly.

"What's up Hill?" asked Rei.

"We can hear you Hillary" Garland put in.

"What?" Was Kai's gruff response. Kai was the only one who had gone out alone, his mood making even Rei not want to be around him.

"Kenny asked that you all come back to the office." She told them.

"Why?" Rei asked with a hint of worry.

"I don't know. He's talking to Dizzy and all I managed to catch were snippets of the conversation."

"What snippets?" Garland asked.

"Things like are you sure and how bad is it. I don't know what it means."

"Did you catch anything else? What's his mood like?" Kai's questions were demanding, something had obviously piqued his interest.

"He did ask if Dizzy could be wrong and he seems intent. He's been typing away so furiously that he barely stopped long enough to tell me to call you all."

"Do you think he's found something?" Rei asked carefully.

"I told you I don't know. Get your arses back here and maybe he'll tell all of us." Hillary was getting very annoyed at the boys. She'd given them the message and instead of just saying right we're on our way they were interrogating her, like she knew something that she wasn't telling them. The airwaves were dead for a few moments, the boys obviously stunned by her sudden vocabulary use.

"On our way" came the reply from Max and Rei.

"Be there soon" said Garland and Brooklyn.

"Fine" was all she heard from Kai. Satisfied that they were finally listening to her she turned to the phone in the reception area. 'One more call' she thought. Walking over to the phone, she picked it up and began to dial a number she had become very accustomed to over the last few days. It rang a few times before somebody answered. She listened to their hello and then began to talk.

"Yes, can I speak to Mr Dickinson please? It is quite important."

000000000000000000000000000000

It took a while for everyone to gather at the office, Kai arrived first despite his obvious displeasure at having to be there. Max and Rei walked in asking for answers that Kenny didn't seem ready to give and then Brooklyn and Garland stumbled through the door panting heavily. 'They must have run all the way from the other side of the city' thought Hillary, impressed even more by their actions and their willingness to help the teen who had shown them the way forward without Boris.

"So Kenny, what's going on?" Rei asked casually.

"We need to wait for Mr Dickinson and I need to finish checking some things." Kenny hadn't even turned from the laptop to speak. 'This must be big' thought Rei, 'he never acts like this'. They didn't need to wait long for Mr Dickinson's arrival and as soon as he was seated Kenny turned to face everyone.

"So why did you bring us here Kenny?" Kai asked, not wanting to delay this any longer.

"Dizzy found Boris" Kenny made the statement without any run up, he just launched right in earning shocked gasps from everyone in the room.

"What? How? Where? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" The questions flew from Kai's mouth before anyone else had composed themselves enough to speak.

"Which question would you like me to answer first?" Kenny asked so calmly that it was starting to irritate Kai.

"All of them" he almost growled in response.

"I said that Dizzy found Boris. This morning I had some new ideas on how to speed up Dizzy's processing time and how to make her searches more accurate. I inputted the data and Dizzy finally got a hit." Kenny stopped to let the group catch up with what he was saying.

"Kenny, how exactly did Dizzy find him?" The question had come from Mr Dickinson and was so unexpected that Kenny froze for a second.

"Well, she erm…"

"I illegally hacked into the police computers" Dizzy supplied, helping the chief out so he didn't have to say it himself.

"I see" said Mr Dickinson. "How did that help to locate Boris?"

"Well apparently they've been keeping an eye on him since Voltaire was taken into custody 3 years ago." Kenny supplied.

"But we asked the police, they told us they didn't know anything" Hillary said confused.

"It's a secret branch or something" Kenny told her. "Obviously they don't share their information with the local street police."

"So where is he?" Kai asked, irritated that the conversation seemed to have gone off topic.

"The information Dizzy was able to gather said that he was running a corporation called Sirob Labs. It's something to do with the powers of beyblades, they don't really have a lot of information about it. They can't find anything illegal about it so they haven't bothered to check the validity of the stuff they have."

"So where is he?" asked Rei, getting just as anxious as Kai.

"Well the place in the police files is just a front, Dizzy had to do a lot of searching through back doors to find the actual location." Kenny was dancing around the question and Kai was wondering why. The young teen stood suddenly and went to stand in front of the door causing Kai to raise an eyebrow at him in question.

"Kenny" he said warningly.

"He's at the old manor house, the one with all the gargoyles." Kai sprung from his chair faster than the eye could see and lunged for the door, slowing momentarily when he remembered that the chief was barring his way.

"Move Kenny" he said in a low growl.

"It won't do any good Kai" Kenny told him standing his ground but shaking slightly while he did. Kai moved to push Kenny aside when he felt a hand holding his arm, he looked up into the watery brown eyes of Hillary.

"Kai, stop. Please." Hillary said, a note of pleading in her voice.

"I'm going to find him, get out of my way or I'll move you both" Kai said, his voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"Kai" Hillary began softly "I know what you're feeling" Kai's cheek twitched slightly and his eyes shot to Rei and then back to Hillary. She noticed the movement and hastily tried to save Rei from what could be a fate worse than death. "No, he didn't tell me. I've known for a very long time Kai, you're not that good at hiding things you know. Rushing off like this is not going to help Tyson or Daichi, you know that. This isn't like you, this is your heart acting here and we need your head. The only way we're going to save our friends is by working together, not by you rushing off and getting yourself hurt or worse. So stop scaring Kenny and sit down so we can come up with a plan."

Kai stared at Hillary like he had only just met her, he knew she could be insightful at times but was he that obvious? The fact that both she and Rei had known about his feelings before even he had acknowledged them was a little bit unnerving. He wasn't used to people being able to read him so well. He smiled at Hillary, a genuine smile and nodded a small apology to Kenny before sitting back down, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone else in the room.

"Right, now that that's done, I'll get onto the bad part shall I?" Kenny said as he crossed the room and gratefully sat back down in his chair, his legs no longer wanting to support him instead opting to shake slightly at his confrontation with Kai.

"What do you mean the bad part chief?" Rei asked Kenny while at the same time offering a supportive smile to Kai.

"The security is insane. Boris has the works, infra red, motion detectors, trip wires not to mention live guards probably carrying live tasers or worse guns."

"That could be a problem" Garland said unnecessarily.

"Maybe not" said Mr Dickinson, "Kenny I'm sure you've been working on this problem ever since you found it correct?"

"Well, sort of. I may have found a way in but that still leaves getting past the guards."

"That will be up to us chief, you and Hill aren't going in" Rei said, earning a quizzical look from Kenny and an annoyed pout from Hillary.

"What do you mean I'm not going in? Of course I am, Daichi might need something, or Tyson."

"Hillary he's right" Max said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Max?"

"This is gonna be dangerous and I'm not risking you." She turned to face him, this blond haired blader who she had so recently begun to love. She was confused by his words, unwilling to admit that he might be right and that she should stay outside.

"But, I want to help." She said softly, clasping his hands in hers.

"I know" he said, squeezing her hands gently "and you will, Tyson and Daichi are probably going to need looking after when we get them out. That's where you come in."

"Oh please, that's just a way to placate me" Hillary said sounding indignant.

"If you go in, I'll be distracted constantly worrying about you. Please just stay outside, for me." His gaze never wavering, he continued to look lovingly into her eyes and she softened.

"Fine, but you better come back in one piece Max Tate, you hear me?" In answer to her question, Max leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, his promise to come back safe and sound. When he pulled away, Hillary slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him then turned to take in the other occupants of the room her gaze suddenly becoming a challenge. "That goes for you all you know."

"Yes ma'am" said Brooklyn smiling at her. When she turned her head to see everyone else they all nodded at her. Satisfied with their responses she nodded back and fell silent.

"I understand Hillary staying outside" Kenny spoke up "but why me? I can be useful."

"Yes my boy you can but inside you wouldn't be able to stop and use that usefulness. I assume you can hack into the system?" Mr Dickinson asked the young teen earning a flinch from the normally straight laced Kenny.

"Yes" he replied almost reluctantly, not too happy with telling a man he admired that he was very capable of performing a very illegal act.

"Good, then you will remain outside with Hillary and myself in the surveillance truck." Kenny seemed to stop and think for a moment, and then he suddenly smiled realising that he would be able to do more good there than inside the building itself and Mr D chuckled. "Ah, you see you are not the only one who can plan quickly."

"Ok, so for those of us who aren't computer geniuses or crafty old men, no offence sir, what have we just planned?" Garland asked just slightly confused.

"You will all go into the building, if we can manage to do it with hurting the guards good. If not, they work for Boris so they probably deserve it. Kenny, Hillary and I will remain outside to guide your movements from the surveillance truck." Mr Dickinson told him.

"And how exactly will you be doing that?" asked Brooklyn.

"I can hack into the system, turning off cameras and guiding you down the right corridors pointing you in the right direction. I can turn off the heat detectors and the motion detectors but I can only do it briefly without them noticing so you'll have to listen well and do exactly what I say." Kenny told them all.

"Fine, plan made let's go" Kai stood again, anxious to put the plan in motion.

"No, we can't yet" Kenny told him.

"Why not?"

"It has to be at dawn."

"Again, why?" Kai asked starting to get irritated with the teen again.

"Because I can't hack the system till then. There are security precautions that I need to bypass and I can only do it at dawn. Some stupid rule Boris seems to have worked in." Kenny replied frustrated that they would have to wait.

"What do we do until then?" asked Rei. "There's no way any of us are gonna get much sleep."

"Well I have a few preparations to make and I need to finish Drigger's upgrade." Kenny said.

"We train" Kai told them all. "We don't know what we're going up against so we need to be prepared."

"Good idea Kai," said Brooklyn. "Up for a match?"

0000000000000000000000000000

Tyson and Daichi had spent most of the day talking, mostly about mundane things that would take their minds off of their situation. They had been in the middle of a conversation about who had the better beyblade when Daichi had started to drift off to sleep, still feeling the effects of his spirit being drained by Boris.

This had left Tyson with a lot of alone time, alone time with his thoughts especially that one thought that just kept on surfacing. He had to find a way out of here for both himself and Daichi. He knew that when dawn came and he was dragged away to battle Boris's new and so called improved bit beasts, Daichi would be hauled back to that machine. Despite this he still could not bring himself to think about it too much.

Instead he wandered around the room aimlessly, occasionally stopping to stare out of the window at the gardens beyond and looking longingly at the perimeter wall and freedom. When this got tiresome he sat on the bed and stared into space, thinking of his friends and how worried they must be about the two of them.

Finally he could take it no more and allowed the thought to enter his mind fully. It would be risky, he might not be able to pull it off but the distraction should be enough to allow Daichi to escape. Granted he would have to do it without Strata-Dragoon but all he'd need to do is get out and get help. That shouldn't be too hard for the little twerp, he's quick and small, they should miss him in the confusion.

All Tyson had to do was seem innocent and clueless which according to Hillary was his usual state anyway. He just needed to get Dragoon back and then he would have a fighting chance. He was running the plan through in his head, hoping to work out the more dangerous aspects of it when the door opened and dumb and dumber stepped in each carrying a tray.

"You should eat this" dumb said.

"Yeah, you're gonna need your energy for tomorrow" dumber added then they both began to laugh like one of them had said something funny. 'Idiots' Tyson thought scornfully.

"So what is it this time? Cheese burgers? Steak?" Tyson asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster under the circumstances. The dumb brothers looked as him oddly, 'they obviously don't grasp the concept of sarcasm' Tyson thought wearily.

"Just eat it" dumb said, his confusion making him angry.

"You might wanna get some sleep too" dumber pointed out unnecessarily. "You're gonna need it for what the boss has in store."

"I bet" Tyson replied, unable to hold back the sarcasm no matter how much he tried. The two brick walls just glared at him and after putting the trays down left the room and slammed the doors. Tyson lifted the lid on the first plate and grimaced.

"Cabbage and cold stew, oh joy" he said aloud to the quiet room. Walking towards Daichi to wake him for supper he smiled grimly. He had to try the plan now, if only to escape the horrible meals Boris was feeding them. 'Just you wait Boris' he thought 'you think tomorrows gonna be fun for you, well we'll just see what I can do to wipe that smug look off your face. You think I was insolent before, you ain't seen nothing yet.' Tyson shook Daichi gently and told him that supper, as it is, was served.

Walking back towards the table with Daichi, making sure the young boy didn't fall on the way Tyson continued to iron out his plan. He was starting to almost look forward to tomorrow, after all, that's when the fireworks would begin.

000000000000000000000000

Ok people so here it is, chapter 17, not long now. I'm gonna start the next chapter sometime today and I've got the week off so there are no excuses for me not finishing it. I tried drawing a pic of tortured Tyson – it's not brill – if you're brave enough you can find it here baroqueangel. deviantart. com/art/Tortured-in-colour-86588906

but without the spaces between bar. dev. com

Minako – Thanx, the action packed next chapter should be up soon.

A & S Wahalla – yes they found Boris, now they just have to get to him. Glad you think it's getting good.

Angel – yay another update woohoo.

Foxee – Glad you like and I promise to keep going.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tyson stared up at the ceiling, watching as the light of the new dawn stretched languidly across it. It would be time soon, they would be coming for him. Slowly and almost begrudgingly he swung his legs over the side of the double bed. Stretching his arms out and feeling his muscles twinge at the movement, he yawned deeply. He had gotten a good solid two hours sleep last night, it might even have been three but his mind was buzzing about what he was going to do today.

He had wanted to wipe Boris's smug look off of his face, well that was a definite with what he had planned. It should also take care of dumb and dumber too, unfortunately it might also take care of him. He had gone over it time and time again in his hours of restless non sleeping and there was just no way he could see that he could come out of this in good shape. Hell, he might not come out of this in any shape.

Standing he walked to the bathroom and headed straight for the toilet, that cabbage had done a number on him last night. 'Maybe that was the idiots plan' he thought suddenly, 'they couldn't torture me any other way so they chose this'. As he sat there his thoughts drifted to Kai and to all the things he may never get to say to him. 'I'm sorry Kai' he thought sadly, 'I wish it could be different, I wish I'd never run away from you that day, I wish I'd told you how I was feeling but what's that old saying? If wishes were horses, beggars would ride. I never understood that till now.'

Wiping himself Tyson stood and flushed the toilet and then headed for the sink to wash his hands and face. Using cold water to keep his mind alert he had an idea about something, he just wished the brat was awake enough to understand. Heading back out into the main room he went to the chair where he'd left his clothes and dressed quickly. There really was no time to waste, dawn was just about here.

Tyson walked to Daichi's bedside and knelt down beside him placing a hand on Daichi's arm. He shook the boy gently not really wanting to disturb him but needing to say something.

"Daichi, Daichi I need you to listen to me for a minute." He whispered by the boys ear.

"Mmph" came the sleepy response.

"Daichi, come on Daichi."

"T-Tyson?"

"Yeah buddy, you awake?"

"Well I am now!" Daichi stated a little irritably.

"Sorry pal but I need you to listen to me for a minute." The tone of Tyson's voice caught something in Daichi and his brain woke a little more from its slumber to listen.

"What is it Tyson?"

"Daichi, something's going to happen soon after they take me." Tyson said a little cryptically.

"What do you mean? I don't understand Tyson".

"I know but you will. I need you to use that to escape, to get help."

"Use what? What are you talking about?"

"Just promise me Daichi." Tyson gripped the younger bladers arm a little tighter causing Daichi to wince.

"Ok, Ok I promise." Tyson relaxed his hold on Daichi's arm and smiled.

"Good and I need you to do something else for me too".

"Anything".

"I need you to tell Kai that I…" Tyson faltered. He needed Kai to know but he wasn't sure he could admit how he felt to Daichi. 'It's the only way' he thought.

"Tell Kai what?"

"Tell Kai that I…that I…love him" Tyson finished quietly. Daichi smiled up at his team mate.

"Well finally" Tyson's head whipped up to look directly into Daichi's eyes, his own showing the confusion that he felt at Daichi's words.

"Wh-what do you mean 'finally'?"

"Well I know you all think I'm just a dumb kid but Hillary's taught me well. I can see how you too act you know and that your battles always get a little nuts." Tyson smiled warmly at Daichi. 'Who knew the kid was that perceptive?' he thought amusedly.

The door to the room opened and the dumb brothers walked in, one pushing a trolley. They stopped when they realised that the two occupants of the room were already awake and amazingly enough smiling.

"Your last meal Tyson and the last one you will share together." Dumb said rather smugly. Tyson frowned at the words, 'doesn't that idiot realise he's basically just told me that they're going to take Daichi away again? Or that they don't expect me to do well with these battles?'

"Thank you room service" Tyson said in his best and brightest sarcastic voice. "That will be all" he made a move with his hand as if to dismiss the two giants, the looks on their faces making his smile even broader. It's not like they could hurt him now, what was the point in trying to hide some of his childishness? The giants looked at him like all they wanted to do was swot a fly and he was the fly but they seemed to think better of it and held their ground.

"We'll be back in 15 minutes to take you to the lab" dumber said quickly to Tyson, then the two turned on their heals and stormed out, pulling the doors closed behind them.

"You know, you can be so childish at times" Daichi said to Tyson in exasperation. Tyson just looked at him and laughed.

00000000000000000

A black unmarked truck pulled up in front of the old manor house shortly before dawn, its occupants all looking determined and grim.

"How's it coming Kenny?" asked a slightly agitated Mr Dickinson.

"Almost got it" came the quiet reply.

"We can go in anyway even if this doesn't work right?" Max asked a little hesitantly.

"It'll work Max, after all since when has the chief failed at anything?" Rei pointed out.

"Got it, I'm in" came a triumphant declaration from a rather relieved Kenny. He hadn't been sure this would work until now.

"How bad is it?" asked Hillary already handing out the headsets that would allow everyone to keep in communication with each other and allow Kenny and herself to guide the others through the building.

"Not as bad as it could be" Kenny said optimistically.

"That doesn't really answer the question does it?" Kai pointed out, his leg twitching in anticipation of hurting a lot of bad guys.

"It looks like the infra red won't be a problem, it's down today."

"Why?" Kai asked curiously.

"According to the system, there's some big test going on today that could damage it so they've shut it down." Dizzy supplied.

"That could mean there may be extra guards to make up for it" Kenny pointed out reluctantly.

"Good" growled Kai.

"Now remember boys, the guards just work for Boris, they may not know the full extent of what is happening. Go easy on them." Mr Dickinson said, he really didn't think that the words would get through to any of them. And by the look on Kai and Brooklyn's faces, he was right.

"I make no promises" Kai said gruffly.

"Agreed" added Brooklyn. "If they're carrying weapons they are just as guilty as Boris." This statement received a nod from everyone in the truck. They would take no prisoners, they were going home with their friends today no matter how many of Boris's men got hurt in the process.

Mr Dickinson just sighed, he knew he shouldn't be surprised that they felt like this. He just hoped that none of the casualties today would be any of these teenagers or either of the two being held inside.

"Very well" he said, effectively giving them his blessings.

"Radio checks guys." Hillary went to each of the five bladers and checked that they had their headsets on correctly then signalled to Kenny that she was done. The five bladers exited the truck and stood next to it, hidden from the manor grounds by the truck itself.

"Testing 1 2" was heard over each of the headsets.

"Got you loud and clear chief" Rei said back to test that Kenny could hear them in return. Kenny leaned his head out the side of the van.

"Ok guys, you're good to go. Be careful."

"Sure chief." Max replied.

"And bring our boys home safe" Hillary added to which everyone nodded. This was it, the time had come to rescue their friends from the clutches of a madman and none of them knew just what lay in store for them inside that building.

00000000000000000

Breakfast had passed quickly, Daichi constantly shooting glances at Tyson trying to puzzle out exactly what the bluenette had been getting at. All too soon the doors to the room had opened and the brick walls had walked in and told Tyson that it was time. Tyson had stood and walked over to Daichi giving him a quick hug which had received slight giggles from the two towering men. Daichi had decided that nothing was more frightening than two giant men giggling like school girls.

He had just come out of the bathroom when the door to the room had opened again and a man in a white lab coat had entered sporting a rather nice bruise around his eye. When Daichi looked again, the man appeared to be limping as well. Warily, Daichi picked up the deodorant from the sideboard, it wasn't much but it would do, and he stalked quietly towards the man that had entered the room.

The man seemed to be checking the corridor before closing the door as quietly as he could. He turned and saw Daichi brandishing some sort of weapon and he held his hands up and took a step back to show that he was not armed.

"Are you Daichi?" The man asked quietly.

"Who are you?" Daichi asked suspiciously, not answering the mans question.

"My name is Doctor Taylor and I want to help you." Daichi furrowed his brow, that name sounded familiar, something Tyson had said.

"You helped Tyson didn't you?"

"Yes. After they brought him to me and I saw just how strong he was I started to think." Doctor Taylor said, still keeping his voice low.

"About what? And what happened to your eye?"

"Boris was not pleased when I insisted that Tyson have at least a day to rest" Doctor Taylor replied, a sad smile on his face. He reached up and gingerly touched the bruise that was just starting to turn a brilliant yellow. "When Boris is not pleased, people tend to get…injured."

Daichi stared at the man stood before him, he didn't seem bad and if Boris had done that to him for helping Tyson then there had to be some good in him. Also Tyson had said that when they had talked he had seemed kind and caring, the bluenette not understanding what could be so bad that had him working for a mad man like Boris.

"So what were you thinking about?" Daichi asked again, dragging the man back from his remembered pain.

"Tyson's strength made me realise that this is the worse fate, that prison would be a welcome relief after the things I have had to see and endure. They will be coming for you soon, they want to put you back in that machine and I just can not let that happen."

"What can we do about it? It's not like I can just walk out." Daichi pointed out.

"You can if you are with me. I know this building, I can get us out. Also I brought you this" the doctor put his hand in his pocket and brought it out closed tightly around something white. Daichi's eyes widened when he realised just what it was that the doctor had brought him.

"Where did you get that? How?" Daichi breathed staring at the object in the mans enclosed fist.

"Being the doctor on site has some benefits. I can walk around without causing suspicion. I found this in one of the labs, they hadn't gotten around to testing it yet they were too focused on Tyson." Doctor Taylor stretched his hand out towards Daichi and placed the item in the boys open hands.

Daichi stared at it with reverence, he thought he'd never seen it again and he couldn't begin to thank the man that had brought it back to him.

"Strata-Dragoon, I missed you buddy" Daichi said lovingly to the beyblade in his hands. The chip began to glow sending a jolt of pure energy through the boy straight to his heart. Smiling, he looked up to the doctor and saw the look of fascination on the mans face at what he had just witnessed. "Now doc, what's say we find a way out of here." The man looked at him and smiled back. Walking to the door, he looked out to see if anyone was around and when he found the hallway empty he signalled to the boy and together they made their escape.

000000000000000000000

Tyson had been escorted down to the lab that wasn't really a lab, it was a huge beystadium complete with the new battle ground. The huge open expanse that would allow him and whoever he was blading to use all the power at their disposal. Boris was waiting for him their with that same smug grin on his face. 'That grin's not gonna be there much longer Boris' Tyson thought with what could pass for amusement.

"Ah Tyson, so good of you to join me. Well rested I hope" Boris said in his voice that was like golden syrup only not as nice.

"Like I had a choice you sadistic freak" Tyson shot back.

"Already with the name calling, really Tyson that will not do." Boris said sounding bored, not even acknowledging the tone of Tyson's voice.

"So how's this gonna work Boris?" Tyson asked just wanting to get it over and done with.

"Straight down to business I like your attitude." Boris said, his grin getting even wider at the thought of what was to come. "Ok, let me explain. You will take Dragoon and you will do battle against one of my new and improved bit beasts, it is that simple."

"Only, I don't have Dragoon do I? You do." Tyson pointed out smugly.

"Well of course we will be giving him back to you" Boris looked to one of his assistants who took the prompt and walked over carrying a box. He handed the box to Boris and turned to go back to his work. Boris opened the box and presented the contents to Tyson.

Carefully Tyson reached into the box and put his hand around his beyblade, his eyes telling him that nothing was different and the familiar warmth telling him that Dragoon was ok. 'Ok, so far so good' he thought.

"So who's my opponent?" He asked, looking back up at the man he had come to loath three years ago and completely despised now.

"There will be no opponent Tyson." At the quizzical look from Tyson the purple haired man continued. "I have already said that these bit beasts are new and improved, there is nobody who can handle them. Therefore a computer launcher will fire them and they will be controlled from here." Boris spread his arm wide to indicate the small lab area that was set up. "We will record the data from the match and if you manage to beat your first opponent then we will give you another one. It is as simple as that" Boris finished his rant and looked down at Tyson as if expecting applause for his genius.

"You really have lost it haven't you?" Tyson asked of the man stood before him. He had realised that Boris was mad but this seemed to be worse than just that. Something in Boris seemed to have snapped completely and this psychotic escapee from a loony bin was the result.

"Nick, Mike take Tyson to his place will you" Boris asked of the two giants stood either side of Tyson seemingly not hearing Tyson's question or just choosing to ignore it. Nick and Mike pushed Tyson forward and he walked mechanically towards his place on one side of the stadium. 'This is worse than I thought' Tyson told himself, 'I just thought Boris was mad but this is just too much. I really have to get Daichi away from him.'

Dumb and dumber left Tyson at one side of the dish, setting him with a glare that told him just what would happen if he tried to run. Tyson just looked at them like they were stupid, of course he wouldn't run; there was still Daichi to think about. He closed his fist around the cool metal of his Beyblade and spoke to Dragoon they way he always had.

'_Hey buddy, I really need your help right now. I seem to have gotten myself into a little bit of trouble and I could use a hand to get out of it.'_ The chip glowed and Tyson smiled, he could feel the power coming from Dragoon and he closed his eyes. _'I have a plan and I'm gonna need you to trust me._' Again the feeling of trust and love entered him from the glowing chip and Tyson felt stronger than he had before. _'Thank you Dragoon'._

Opening his eyes and lowering his blade he pulled out his launcher and place Dragoon in it. He held his arms up steady, ready to launch his best friend for what might be the last time. Looking over towards the lab area, he signalled that he was ready and the count down began, 3…2…1…Let it rip. Tyson pulled the cord and Dragoon entered the dish with only one purpose in mind, to save Daichi and hopefully Tyson as well.

00000000000000000000

They had made it safely over the perimeter wall, Kenny's prompts helping them to ease past potential hazards easily. They knelt in the bushes close to the house and watched as two guards passed by their location, both carrying guns. Once that danger had passed by without incident they cautiously moved forward towards the side of the building to where Kenny had said there was a door.

"We're at the door chief" whispered Rei into his headset.

"Good, just give me a minute and…" there was a barely audible click as the latch on the door opened. Smiling, Rei turned and signalled to the others to wait while he checked it was clear. He opened the door and peered into the lit corridor beyond, hearing no footsteps and seeing nobody in the area he motioned for the others to follow him in.

"Head to the left" came the command from Kenny. "When you reach the third door on the right, go in."

As one the group of teens headed in the direction Kenny had told them. Suddenly they heard footsteps getting closer but there were no shouts of hey stop or sounds of gunfire so they just quickened their pace to the door. Opening it, they all fell inside and Kai closed it without a sound behind them just in time, the footsteps seemed to have rounded the corner, a second longer and they may have been caught.

"That was a close one" Garland whispered after the footsteps had gone.

"No kidding" added Max.

"So what now chief?" Rei asked into his headset.

"Yeah, why'd you send us into a closet? A big closet yes, but still a closet." Brooklyn asked looking around himself and seeing all kinds of cleaning equipment.

"I need a few minutes to check the schematic, and to turn off the motion detectors." The group of teens stood in silence for a few moments listening to frantic clicks on the other end of their headsets. "Right, you're at the east side of the building. I sent you in that side because it's closer to the cells so presumably closer to Tyson and Daichi."

"Presumably?" asked Kai, the first thing he had said since the operation had begun.

"Well isn't that the usual place to put prisoners?" Kenny asked slightly unsure now that Kai had voiced a concern.

"We'll work with what we got chief" Max put in.

"Ok, so according to this you need to go straight down the corridor you were on towards the T junction and then take a left. There aren't any detectors yet and I can cause interference to the cameras along the way."

"Ok chief, just let us know where to go after that" Rei said before moving to the door to peer out. The coast was clear and they couldn't hear anymore footsteps coming their way. 'Thank God for no carpets' Rei thought 'that will make this just a little bit easier'. They reached the end of the hall and turned left like Kenny had told them.

"Keep going down this corridor until the second right, when you get there stop so I can delay the cameras." Listening to Kenny's words they followed his instructions and stopped at the second right. Footsteps were coming, one set was quiet and the other set uneven. There was nowhere to hide, they were going to have to face them. Kai shot out from the cover of the hall, his beyblade raised and stopped short.

"Kai!" The other four teens came out from cover at the recognition of the voice.

"Daichi, you're ok" Max moved forward and took the young blader into his arms for a brief hug. Daichi wriggled out of it complaining that it was girly to hug and that he most definitely wasn't a girl. "That was from Hillary" Max explained to the pre-teen smiling.

"Where is Hillary?" Daichi asked confused "and Kenny?"

"They're outside in the truck, here," Max unhooked his headset and passed it over to Daichi. The red head just stared at it in confusion until the blond reached over further and hooked it behind his ear. Almost immediately his ears were assaulted by the sound of a very angry Hillary.

"DAICHI, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH?"

"Gees Hillary, tone it down a bit will you" said Rei pulling his headset away from his ear slightly.

"Sorry" Hillary's voice did not sound apologetic.

"It wasn't my fault, they caught me unaware" Daichi said in a very small voice, not wanting to bring Hillary's wrath back down upon himself.

"How did they catch you in the first place?" Max asked still stood protectively close to the younger blader.

"Well I kinda came here looking for Tyson and wasn't really watching what I was doing and…"

"YOU WENT THERE ON YOUR OWN" came Hillary's screech.

"Well I didn't know it was Boris did I? Or that I'd end up running into a brick wall called Nick!" Daichi tried to defend himself but he knew there was no point, he had been wrong and he should have known better.

"I'm just glad you're ok buddy" Max said placing his hand on Daichi's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Kai's voice seemed to bring everyone back to the moment as he addressed the man that he hadn't taken his eyes from since they had found Daichi.

"My name is Doctor Taylor."

"Don't worry guys, he helped me escape and he helped Tyson" Daichi told the others, putting himself between his protective friends and the doctor.

"Tyson, what about him? Where is he?" Kai's eyes had shot straight to Daichi on mention of the bluenettes name.

"They took him this morning." Daichi said sadly. "Boris wants him for some test or something, I don't know where they took him."

"He's in the lab" Doctor Taylor spoke up. Nobody was quick enough to stop Kai when he shot forward and wrapped his hands in the doctor's collar, or when he had him pinned against the wall.

"What lab? Where?" Kai spat the questions out, just wanting answers, just wanting to find Tyson.

"It's that way" the doc pointed shakily in the opposite direction they had come. "Take the right instead of the left and then take the fourth left. It's a huge stadium, you can't miss it." Kai's hands left the doctors throat as quickly as they had grabbed and then Kai was gone, running up the hall with Daichi calling behind him.

"He said to say he loves you Kai. Did you hear me? Tyson loves you." Kai heard the words and it only made his feet move faster along the corridor, he had to get to the man he loved, the man who loved him and he had to save him.

"We have to go after him" Garland said, his feet already beginning to move to follow Kai. Nobody noticed when two hulking figures came up behind them from the same direction as Daichi and the doc. They only noticed as they saw and heard the doctor flying past them and hitting the wall.

"Doc!" exclaimed Daichi, turning to see who had thrown the man. When he saw who it was he unashamedly hid behind Rei and Brooklyn.

"Daichi, what is it? Who are they?" Max asked the rather frightened red head.

"That's the brick wall I ran into and his friend. They're the ones who tortured Tyson." Daichi's voice was small but strong, these two men scared him yes but just remembering what he had seen them do to Tyson was enough to push him forward again.

"They tortured Tyson?" Brooklyn said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, that would be us. The names Nick and this here is my associate Mike" the two giants smiled to themselves, they had someone new to play with. The smiles suddenly vanished however when they saw five beyblades pointed at them ready for launch.

"It looks like they wanna play Nick" Mike said reaching into his pocket. The teens looked on with grim determination as both Nick and Mike brought out rather large launchers and beyblades.

"You blade?" Daichi asked the shock evident in his tone.

"Of course, you really think Boris would keep us around just for our 'entertaining' abilities?" Mike asked back his grin getting even wider.

"Kai's gonna have to look after himself guys" Rei said "we need to take care of this problem first."

The group stared each other down, neither side wanting to make the first move. Suddenly the larger of their two opponents pulled his ripcord and the other one was not too far behind.

"Go Drigger" Rei shouted as he released Drigger from the launcher.

"Draciel" Max said, following Rei's lead.

"Zeus."

"Strata-Dragoon."

"Go Appollon" Garland was the last to release his blade. The group formed into a unit, heading straight for the two enemy beyblades. The resulting crash sent shockwaves through everyone and sent the blades flying. The shockwave had been so strong that Daichi had been blown off his feet, still weak from his time in the machine. He felt strong arms lifting him and he looked up into the slightly bloody face of Doctor Taylor.

"You shouldn't be doing this Daichi, you're still weak" the doc pointed out. Daichi just scowled at him and returned to the match. Neither side seemed to be gaining the upper hand even with the odds at five to two.

"Go Zeus, King of Darkness attack." Light came from the chip in Brooklyn's blade and his bit beast rose gracefully into the air. Suddenly a spot of black began to form in between the two opposing sides, creating enough drag to pull at Nick and Mike's blades. "Now" Brooklyn shouted to the others.

"Drigger, Gatling Claw attack." The white tiger known as Drigger rose quickly from its blade and shot towards its intended victims, lashing out as it did. Faint scratches appeared on the surface of the blades but no more damage appeared to have been caused. "What is it gonna take?" Rei asked the universe.

"Strata-Dragoon Great Cutter." A light formed around Daichi's blade turning into a razor sharp edge and proceeded to rip up the floor towards his opponent's blades. Crashing into Nick's blade, Daichi used all his strength to push forward, a fine white light appearing around the blader himself. Nicks blade didn't stand a chance and was ripped in two by the shear force of Daichi's will.

"Wait to go Daichi" cheered Max momentarily taking his eyes away from the fight. He was brought back to it when he heard a laugh from the other side of the hall.

"You should keep your eyes on what is happening I think." Mike said with some humour. Max saw that Mike's blade was on a direct course for Draciel and the angle they would hit at could seriously damage his blade.

"Draciel defence" Max shouted just in time. Mike's blade rebounded off of Max's and the look on the large mans face told them he was shocked.

"Now Appollon, Radiant Thunder." The sound of Garland shouting to his blade brought Mike's head around but the blade was nowhere in sight. "Made you look" Garland said. Just then Drigger came up behind Mike's blade seemingly from nowhere and hit it hard enough to send it towards the black hole that was King of Darkness. Mike watched in shock as his blade vanished and their hope right along with it. The five bladers recalled their blades and looked down on the two seemingly broken men.

"You deserve more pain than that and we're going to see that you get it in jail" Rei said to the giants. There was a noise above them, a noise that really shouldn't be there. Rei looked up just in time to see a large crack running quickly along the roof. The section moved slightly and Rei knew what was about to happen.

"Guys look out" Rei yelled throwing himself and Max back towards the doc. Thankfully everyone else had already been back far enough when the roof finally gave out, the strain of the match too much for the supports. A section as large as a car had fallen and landed in the corridor revealing the corridor above them.

"Kenny do the cameras tell you what happened to them" asked Garland quietly. They could hear crying over the communicators and knew that Hillary was telling them that the two big men had not survived.

"They didn't even move" Kenny said in shock. "They just sat there and it fell and…"

"It's ok Kenny, it's not your fault so don't worry." There was silence on the other end of the radios except for Hillary's soft weeping.

"They may have been evil" Doctor Taylor said "but no one deserves that." The group stood for a few moments longer offering up their prayers.

"We need to go after Kai" Brooklyn said, breaking the silence.

"Alright, doc are you ok to lead the way?" Rei asked the doctor.

"Yes but let us go quickly, that will not have gone unnoticed." The group headed off the way Kai had run but as they neared the T junction they all skidded to a halt. The roof had collapsed here too.

"Is there another way round?" asked Garland.

"No, I'm afraid this is the only way I know of" the doc replied sadly.

"Chief, anything your end?" Rei asked hope tinting his words.

"Afraid not guys, the doctor is right, Kai's on his own."

"Fine then we best get out of here" Rei said his heart sinking at the thought of leaving both Tyson and Kai in here.

"But…"

"No buts Daichi, can you hear that? That is the sound of the roof not wanting to stay where it is anymore. We have to go." Rei headed back towards the door they had entered through, the others reluctantly following behind. 'Be safe guys and come back to us' he sent the thought out into the universe, hoping with all his heart that it would listen and send his friends home.

00000000000000000000

Something was wrong, there was a loud explosion somewhere in the building and he did not like that. That meant things were slipping out of his control and he was always in control, he controlled everything. Boris looked at the monitors before him, a few large sections of ceiling had fallen in and blocked some of the corridors. 'This was not meant to happen' he thought quickly.

"How are the tests going?" he asked one of his technicians startling the poor man.

"F-Fine sir. He has a lot of power but we're managing to keep up with it." The technician hoped that would be it and he could get back to work. The sight of his boss smiling was really rather unnerving.

"Good, good back to work then." Boris smiled and looked at the screens showing the new bit beast. It really was a thing of beauty, so much power and grace. But this young boy who had caused him so much trouble in the past seemed to be holding his own against it. "Turn up the power" he shouted to the room.

"Yes sir, of course sir" the technicians scurried around pressing buttons and allowing more power to flow into the new bit beast. Boris smiled even wider until he saw something that made his blood run cold. Tyson was just stood there talking to Dragoon. 'He stops in the middle of a battle to talk to his bit beast?' Boris thought angrily. Suddenly the smile fell from his lips, 'oh this is going to be bad' he thought as he headed for the secret door 'but I won't be here when it reaches that point'.

00000000000000000000

Tyson had heard the explosions and wondered what was going on but he didn't have time. Every time he took his eyes away from the match he started to loose ground and he couldn't let that happen. He was barely holding his own as it was, the bit beast was definitely strong but his was the strongest blade ever and Dragoon was stronger than any opponent.

Suddenly there was a flash of light from the other blade and it started to push him back. 'They must have turned up the power' he thought with despair 'it's now or never'. Letting his blade carry on its attack without him, he looked up at Dragoon. The blue dragon looked back at him unwaveringly, to Tyson it seemed like he was smiling.

'_It is time'_ Dragoon said to him.

'_I know it's just…'_ he stopped knowing that Dragoon could tell how he was feeling without him having to voice it.

'_Tyson, I am sure he knows but now we must end this'_ Tyson smiled warmly up at his best friend, taking a deep breath he nodded 'well, here goes nothing' he thought.

"Dragoon, final attack Galaxy turbo twister." The air seemed to be sucked from the room as a tornado began to rise from Tyson's blade. A bright white light surrounded the bluenette, his inner beyblading spirit now showing through for the world to see. So much power almost unthinkable for one person to have. Tyson felt safe in the white light as he watched Dragoon going for the kill, he had never put this much of himself into one attack and Dragoon seemed to be shimmering with power too.

Suddenly there was a noise and Tyson turned to where he thought someone had been shouting his name. Kai was stood watching him carefully and a sad smile graced Tyson's lips. There was no way he could stop the attack now, it had gone too far.

"I love you" Tyson whispered as the blinding white light clouded his vision.

0000000000000000000000

Kai had heard the others shouting and he had heard the sounds of beyblades clashing but he didn't slow down. Daichi had said that Tyson loved him; just those words were enough to spur him on and make his feet move faster than they ever had before. He passed the T junction and kept on running, 'what was it that doctor had said? Oh yeah, the fourth left'.

Kai's feet moved quickly and quietly along the hallways slowing only slightly when he began to feel the pressure of a beyblade match. That's where Tyson would be so that was where he wanted to be. He heard the loud crashes behind him and stopped only briefly to see that some of the ceiling had caved in effectively trapping him and stopping him from going back, not that he was going to anyway, 'not without Tyson' he thought with determination.

He could hear over the headset that the others were ok and for a second he felt guilty that the thought hadn't actually occurred to him. It didn't matter; all that mattered was getting to Tyson. He came to a set of double doors the pressure now becoming almost unbearable. Pushing them open without a second thought, not even worried that somebody could be waiting on the other side he took in his surroundings.

The room was indeed huge with the stadium in the middle and just off to the side a lab set up taking what looked like readings. The lab held no interest for him, what he wanted was in the stadium. He could see Tyson battling hard, a bruise around his eye and burns and cuts up his arms, or at least as much of his arms as he could see.

Kai's eyes widened when he saw Tyson stop in the middle of the battle and start to talk to Dragoon. Something was up and he needed to know what. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, purple hair disappearing through a door. 'Boris' Kai growled to himself, the bastard was escaping but they would have to deal with him later, something was happening.

Kai heard the words but at first could make no sense of them, when light finally dawned he began to move forward to stop Tyson but he was not quick enough.

"Dragoon, final attack Galaxy turbo twister." A white light enveloped Tyson and Kai was shocked at how much power the teen had. 'He must have hid some of it in his battles with me' thought Kai shocked, 'if he had let it out there's no way I'd even come close to him.' He was in awe of this man, the man he loved but he had to stop this, it might already be too late but he had to try.

"TYSON!" Kai yelled as loudly as he could, hoping that Tyson would hear him. There was a noise overhead but he ignored it. Tyson's head turned to him and he saw the bluenette smile sadly. He began to move forward but it was like he was rooted to the spot. He thought he saw Tyson mouth the words I love you before the white light became too much and he had to look away.

The noise he had ignored returned and he looked up in time to see the roof cracking above both himself and Tyson. He screamed Tyson's name but it was no use, the noise above was too loud and the white light was too much. 'Tyson I'm sorry, I was too late' Kai thought sadly as the first chunks of the roof began to fall 'I love you' was his last thought before everything went black.

000000000000000000

Ok guys, before you kill me at least hear me out. (Ducks heavy object and just narrowly avoids a rather sharp knife). I need to ask you all a question and I need you to leave me an answer in a review 'cos what happens next is kinda up to you. Do I:-

write a happy happy ending

write AN ending – leaving it open for a sequel in the future or

leave it there and start the sequel from this point?

Bare in mind that I may not be able to start the sequel for a while because I have other stories I wanna write, I've kinda been putting them on hold to write this. Please let me know soon. Thank you all for reading and I hope I didn't traumatise anyone.

Foxee – I hope you still feel that way after reading this chapter.

A & S Wahalla – Thank you so much, it's nice to hear that someone thinks it's good. Yes Kai in love is fun to write and Hillary seems to mellow when she's in love. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Just about everyone wanted a happy ending on all three sites I post on so here it is. Comments and review responses at the bottom.

**Chapter 19**

Time seemed to stand still as Hillary stared in disbelief at the collapsing building. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks as she waited for any sign of her friends. She saw a bright white light reaching up into the sky from where the stadium must have been and then it stopped, it just disappeared into nothing and the sunlight seemed to be diminished without it.

"Max?" her voice was hollow as she quietly said his name. "MAX" her voice breaking, she fell to her knees not even acknowledging the pain she felt from hitting the floor so hard. "You promised Max Tate, you all promised." She was wracked with sobs, her body heaving with every breath she took.

"Hillary, look" Kenny's voice brought her head up quickly and she looked in the direction he was pointing. At first she could see only dust settling slowly but in the midst of the storm figures began to emerge. Bright red hair supporting brown, orange hair supporting grey and black hair supporting blond. Hillary flew to her feet and ran forward, blinking away the tears as she went. When she finally reached the dust covered group she didn't even hesitate and just threw herself towards Max who had to release himself from Rei to catch her.

"Max, I was so worried. I thought you were…" Hillary was cut off by a quick kiss from Max.

"Hill its ok, I'm here now. See not even a scratch." Hillary's eyes appraised him intently, making sure he wasn't lying and that he truly was unscathed. His words finally justified in her mind, she buried her face in his shoulder and cried, annoyed at herself for not believing he was alive.

"Guys, where's Kai? And where's Tyson?" Kenny had walked towards the group unnoticed while Hillary and Max had been having their moment. His question brought tears to Daichi and Max's eyes and the realisation sunk in for them all that somewhere in that collapsed building were the bodies of their friends.

"They…didn't make it chief." Rei said quietly to the brown haired teen.

"How do you know? You can't prove that. They could be trapped just waiting for someone to rescue them." Kenny surged forward toward the building heading for where he knew the stadium to be. When he reached the rubble he began dragging rocks away from the pile, determination etched on his face.

"Chief" called Rei running up behind him. "Nobody could have survived that. Somewhere inside you know that. None of us wants them to be gone but it's too late." Kenny fell to his knees and finally allowed the tears to come. He'd been so strong when making the plan, he'd stayed strong even after he knew the building was collapsing but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He'd been trying to be like Tyson and stay strong for his team but he knew that if it was Tyson out here and a friend in there then Tyson would be sobbing on his hands and knees now too.

Rei reached forward and helped Kenny to his feet; he placed his hand around his waist and forced back the tears that were threatening to fall freely down his cheeks like a waterfall. Slowly edging Kenny away from the rubble that had once been a beautiful old manor house he began walking them back to the truck. Passing his friends he saw the tears that just couldn't be stopped falling down their cheeks to create puddles on the grass. Rei knew that they all needed to grieve but they could do it when they were far away from this hate filled place, somewhere they all felt safe.

Leading each other back towards the black van, each lost in their own thoughts and memories, it came as a sudden shock when Mr Dickinson walked around the side and suddenly came into view. There were tear tracks down his cheeks but also an almost hopeful smile on his face. Confusion spread through Rei's body, surely the man had seen what had happened so how could he be smiling?

"Kenny, I think we need your expertise" Mr Dickinson said, hope tinting his words. Kenny made no move towards the man; the boy at Rei's side seemed broken and unresponsive.

"Sir, I don't think he's up to doing anything right now" Rei said, trying to convey to the man just how out of it Kenny was.

"I understand Rei but there is something only he can do." Mr Dickinson moved forward and approached the group. He stopped in front of Kenny and looked down to him placing his hand on Kenny's chin to force the boy to look up into his eyes. "Kenny, there is static coming over the communicators." The old man stopped and waited for any sign of recognition from the boy. "And it's not coming from any of these" he spread his arm out to indicate the group stood on the road.

Light seemed to finally dawn in Kenny's eyes and he pulled himself from Rei's arm and ran as fast as he could to the van. Throwing himself inside he brought up the static that Mr Dickinson had mentioned and began filtering out the background noise and anything else that would interfere with a voice.

"Kenny, what's going on?" Max asked through his tears. Seeing Kenny's reaction had brought everyone else running to the side of the van to look in, hoping they could understand what Kenny had obviously already figured out. There was no answer from the computer geek as his fingers moved as quick as lightning across the keyboard. Slowly a voice started to emerge from the static, a very recognisable voice.

"Ty…son I lo…ve you. Ty…son" Kai was alive. Somewhere under all that rubble Kai was still alive and talking. They still had no idea about the fate of Tyson, but Kai was alive.

"How do we get to him?" Brooklyn asked aloud.

"There's a locator in his headset. Mr Dickinson wanted one in all of them just in case…" Kenny's voiced trailed off, he didn't need to tell them why the locator was there, what was happening with Kai was why it was there. Rei smiled at the fact that Kenny seemed to be back, just knowing Kai was alive in there somewhere meant that the young brunette had something to focus on. Once they found Kai, then he could break down again with all his friends around breaking down with him. Until then there was work to do.

Kenny picked up Dizzy and unplugged her from the van, he walked over to the door and Rei and Max helped him down into the street.

"Dizzy can track the locator so we know where to dig." He explained to the waiting group. With nothing else needing to be said the group of bladers made there way back over to the rubble and followed Kenny as he and Dizzy began to locate their friend.

It wasn't long before Dizzy had told them they were close and as soon as she had a fixed position they all set about digging through the rubble. They wanted to work quickly, Brooklyn even suggesting that they get the bit beasts to help but Kenny had told him no so forcefully that nobody even tried to suggest it again. They had to work slowly so as not to force another collapse. Mr D was keeping them posted about Kai from the van, letting them know that he was still talking and trying his best to talk to Kai although they were unsure as to whether the older teen could even hear them.

Doctor Taylor was there helping as best he could, he'd been injured pretty badly from his flight across the corridor at the hands of Nick and Mike but just knowing that Kai would have immediate medical help when they found him was a comfort.

"Guys quiet a minute" Garland said holding up his hand to signal the others to stop.

"What is it?" Max asked, not really wanting to stop the search but trusting that Garland had a reason for his actions.

"Can you hear that?" asked the grey haired blader. Everyone stopped moving, not wanting to make a sound for fear of missing whatever it was that Garland could hear.

"Help me." The voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper but it was there and it was definitely Kai. They focused in on where the sound had originated from and concentrated their efforts on that one spot. The sound was getting louder and it made them want to move quicker but they knew that if they did they could be putting Kai at risk. Slowly they removed stone after stone, ignoring the fact that their muscles ached and their stomachs rebelled at the lack of food.

"I can see something" Daichi's voice split the tension that hung in the air, he was pointing frantically at something and Rei moved over quickly to see what it was. He saw the tip of a finger and then part of a blue glove and his heart stopped when he saw the finger move.

"Kai, can you hear me?" he screamed at the shape while he frantically pulled debris away.

"Get me out of here." The voice was rough and almost too quiet to hear. It was a miracle he was even conscious let alone making demands. When enough of the rubble had been removed they could see just how he had survived. Part of the roof had stayed intact and had created a kind of barrier that the rest of the rubble and debris just couldn't get past. Kai was trapped below that barrier and to get him out they were going to have to widen the gap that his hand was sticking through.

"Not long now Kai. Hillary go and get some water from the van, I've got a feeling he's gonna need it." Taking charge Rei organised the group into a line so they could pass the rubble down and away to try and get to Kai quicker. It wasn't long before the gap seemed wide enough for them to help pull Kai through and when Rei reached out to grab his arm Kai screamed in pain.

"Ok, let's not try that again" Max said removing his fingers from his ears slowly to make sure that the sound had gone. "How are we gonna get him out now?"

"I'll go in" everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice. "What? I'm small but I'm strong. I can push him from the other side and when he's far enough out you can pull him through."

"Daichi you can't" Hillary said, she had returned with the water and had heard what Daichi had proposed. She went to stand next to him, the big sister protecting the annoying little brother.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" the red head asked her, genuinely hoping she would say yes. He really didn't want to crawl into that hole but knew it would have to be him.

"Well, no but…"

"Fine, it's decided then" and before anyone could stop him he was already through the gap and out of reach.

"What are you doing in here?" Kai asked surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Helping you, why else would I be here? Now let's see what we can do about getting you out."

"Why would you help me?" Kai asked, his voice softening slightly.

"Because when we find Tyson he's gonna wanna see you and I'm not gonna be the one to tell him that you're stuck in a hole." Daichi had emphasised the when, he was not ready to admit that Tyson could be gone, after all they had found Kai and he was ok, that meant that Tyson would be too. Daichi looked up and saw Kai smiling at him and he froze. "Quit looking at me like that, it's kinda creepy."

Kai looked away but didn't stop smiling; the loyalty that Tyson was given by his friends was amazing. Daichi was here helping him even though they didn't really get along because it was what Tyson would want. Kenny had been so strong the last few days because it was what Tyson would do and Max had given up his sugar for a few days so he could focus on finding his best friend. 'How does Tyson gain this kind of trust?' Kai thought in amazement, 'What does he do to us that we are willing to risk our lives for him? How did he make me love him?' Kai was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Daichi at his side.

"Ok, I'm gonna have to push you from the back so be ready." Kai tensed when Daichi put his hands on his hips, they were slightly sore from the building collapsing on him but if it would get him out of this hole then he would put up with the pain. Slowly Daichi eased him upwards and through the gap far enough for the others to grab him under the arms and pull. Kai winced at the pain but didn't cry out and soon he was free and Hillary was giving him water. He saw Daichi crawl out of the hole and then his view was hindered by a man standing in front of him.

When he saw it was Doctor Taylor, he tensed slightly but that only seemed to make his bruises hurt more.

"Relax Kai, I just want to help." Kai forced his body to relax and allowed himself to be checked over. He looked up into the worried faces of his friends and smiled slightly to try and reassure them that he was ok. There was dried blood on his face from a cut on his forehead and his arms had numerous cuts and the beginnings of what would be bright purple bruises. It hurt to move his wrist and from the look on the docs face Kai figured that it was probably broken.

"Where are the people looking for Tyson?" nobody would look him in the eyes, not even Hillary and that worried Kai. Hillary was not one to shy away from anything and the fact that she couldn't meet his gaze spoke volumes.

"Hillary would you kindly see if you could find something in the van that I can use to splint Kai's wrist, he has a rather nasty break." Hillary was glad to escape and run the doctor's errands, anything to break away from Kai's cold stare. "Kai can you follow my finger for me?" Kai turned his head so he was watching the doctor and followed his finger with his eyes. "Good, there doesn't seem to be any problems other than your wrist and some cuts that may need stitches. We need to get you to the hospital right away and then we can…"

"I'm not going anywhere until we find Tyson" Kai cut the doctor off, he was going to stay right here until the bluenette was found.

"Kai" Rei spoke quietly to his friend, reaching down to place what he hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kai shrugged it off with a wince and an indrawn breath and glared up at Rei before turning his burning gaze on all of them.

"He is not dead Rei" Kai stated with as much force as he could manage, his throat was feeling better after the water but it still sounded raw and harsh. "I would know, I would feel it."

"Kai we have no idea where to start looking. We got lucky with you, you have a tracker in your headset, Tyson doesn't have that." Max sounded almost defeated, his head hung down and the tears were visible as they fell to the floor.

Hillary returned with two pieces of wood she had found in the van, she didn't know what they were for but figured it didn't really matter. Thinking ahead she had also brought some bandages from the first aid kit, it was about the only thing in the kit that seemed useful. She handed the things to Doctor Taylor and knelt by Kai's other side placing her hands on his arm. Leaning forward the doc gently lifted Kai's arm and placed the pieces of wood on either side and motioned for Hillary to hold them steady while he wrapped them. Kai tensed with the pain and almost passed out but he couldn't. If he did then the others would leave and take him to the hospital and Tyson would be alone and then he really wouldn't have a chance.

"He's here, I know he is." Kai spoke through gritted teeth, only just holding back the scream that was trying to force its way out of his throat.

"So how do we find him Kai? Can you tell me that? Do you really think I want to believe that he's gone? We all want to be able to find him, hurt but alive but that just isn't likely. It's a miracle that you survived and from what Daichi said I can guarantee that Tyson wasn't in the best of shape. Tell me how you think we're gonna find anything but a body?" Rei didn't mean his voice to sound so harsh and uncaring but saying the words had finally brought home the fact that one of his best friends was more than likely dead. Falling to his knees Rei let the tears come, the tears that he had held back when all the others had so easily let them out.

"I don't know Rei, I just can't…" tears began to fall down Kai's cheeks. Rei was right damn it, there was no way to know where Tyson was, there was no reason to assume he was still alive but the reality of it all hurt too much and he didn't want to let it in.

Hillary and the doc were finished with his arm and Kai allowed Brooklyn and Garland to lift him from the ground and carry him in a sort of chair to the van. A thought kept coming into his mind but he couldn't quite get it to form properly. Every time he tried to latch onto it the thought would recede to the back of his mind. They were almost to the van when the thought popped, fully bloomed into his head. He jumped from where he was sat in the chair formed by Garland and Brooklyn's hands and, wincing slightly, ran back towards the rubble.

"Kai what are you doing?" Hillary was shocked at Kai's actions but made no move to stop him. She knew that look he was wearing, it meant that he had a plan and if it brought Tyson home then she was all for letting him try. She grabbed Max's arm when he moved to follow Kai and Max looked at her in confusion.

"Hillary, we have to stop him." Hillary didn't let go of his arm, instead she stood her ground and gazed into Max's eyes.

"Let him try" was all she said, no explanation as to what it was she thought he was going to try.

"Try what?" Max's confusion was obvious but he stopped his attempts to follow the older teen. Rei and Kenny must have also seen the look on Kai's face as they had made no move to follow him and even stopped Garland and Brooklyn before they could get too far. The only one of the group to not understand was Daichi and he ran after the Russian trying to get him to stop.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Daichi was right beside him and tried to reach out to get him to stop. Kai shrugged him away and carried on until he was roughly where he thought Tyson had been when the roof had collapsed.

"I'm going to find him Daichi" Daichi looked at Kai and just when Kai thought he might argue the red head stepped aside to give Kai room. Kai smiled down at the young blader, the newest edition to their blading family, before taking Dranzer from his pocket.

'_Dranzer, I need you buddy.'_ Kai looked at the chip in his blade as it glowed briefly sending a warm feeling through his body. _'Somewhere in there are our friends and I can't find them but I know you can'._ There was no way he could launch his blade with a broken wrist but it seemed that he wouldn't have to. The red phoenix rose from the blade gracefully and hovered in the air before Kai and Daichi.

'_This may not work master; it could cause more damage to the building'._ Kai nodded to the bit beast, acknowledging the spirits words.

'_True but we have to try; I have to know one way or the other. And…I can't leave him here.'_ Kai said sadly.

'_I will do my best master'._ And with that the phoenix disappeared into the ruins of the mansion. It was a long wait before things started happening and Kai thought that maybe Dranzer was trying to work out how to tell him the bad news. Suddenly the rocks and slate that used to be a roof started to shift and fall sideways away from where they had landed. Kai and Daichi moved backwards to avoid the worst of the landslide and watched in awe as enough rubble was moved for the phoenix to emerge carrying something in her claws.

Hanging from Dranzer's claws was an unmoving body covered in blood and dust. Kai sucked in a breath at the sight of his love, 'no, he can't be dead' he thought in horror. Dranzer came towards Kai and settled her burden on the ground carefully, and then bowing to her master she disappeared back inside his beyblade.

'_Thank you old friend'_ Kai told her before kneeling down to check on Tyson. He was still breathing but it was shallow and strained. There was a piece of metal sticking out of his side and blood encrusted to his head and arms. Kai could hear his friends and team mates running up behind him shouting Tyson's name, he could sense Daichi stood beside him crying uncontrollably but nothing seemed to get through. His only thought was that Tyson was alive and they were together again.

"Kai let me see him." Kai was brought back to reality when Doctor Taylor came up beside him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He allowed Hillary to move him and watched in shocked silence as the doctor checked his love. "He's breathing but it's laboured. We need to get him to a hospital now." Kai could hear Mr Dickinson calling for an ambulance; he could hear his friends as they cried with happiness at the fact that Tyson was alive, he could feel Hillary's hand on his arm, could hear her telling him that it would be alright now, that they had found Tyson thanks to him. It all became a blur as he finally let the overwhelming feeling of tiredness that he had had since the collapse of the building overtake him and he let the darkness come.

000000000000000

Sounds began filtering in, sounds that seemed out of place for what he last remembered. He could hear footsteps, a constant slapping noise just on the edge of hearing. There was a lot of beeping and a sound like supermarket trolley's being pushed around. Groaning he slowly opened his eyes and was immediately assaulted by harsh fluorescent lights.

"Hey I think he's waking up"

"Kai, can you hear us?"

Moaning out what he hoped was an affirmative he forced his eyes to open fully so he could see who was talking to him. Hillary and Max stood looking down at him, smiles breaking out on their faces.

"Hey buddy" Max said quietly "we were a little worried about you for a second there." Kai coughed and Hillary immediately moved to grab him some water from the side table. Sucking on the straw carefully so as not to make himself choke he drank the life giving fluid and almost moaned in pleasure as it soothed his raw throat.

"Th…thanks" Kai said to Hillary making the girl smile even wider than before. "What…happened?"

"You passed out, we didn't know why but the doctors say that it was just exhaustion coupled with the pain from your wrist." Hillary placed her hand carefully on the cast covering Kai's wrist. Finally noticing it he grimaced as he saw the pink writing that adorned it. His friends had signed it while he was unconscious and lucky for them he had been, if he had seen them signing it in pink he might have hit them with it.

"Where's everyone…else?" Kai's words were barely audible his throat was that scratchy but Max seemed to have heard him.

"Daichi's in the next room sleeping. The doc says he'll be fine but Boris did drain a lot of his energy, he might still be feeling the effects for a few days or so. Mr Dickinson is working with the police to try and find Boris, the sneaky bastard got away right before the building started collapsing." At Kai's confused look Max explained further. "You've been out for a day Kai, they've already cleared the site and found all of Boris's men. Some are here in the hospital being treated for various injuries the rest were…the building did a pretty good job of getting rid of Boris's lackeys. Boris wasn't found, when Kenny checked the tapes he saw Boris leaving through a hidden door right before Tyson launched his final attack."

At the mention of Tyson's name Kai had tried to sit up in bed only succeeding in causing himself pain when he tried to use his injured arm.

"Careful Kai" Hillary admonished him. "You don't want to cause further damage to yourself."

"What about…Tyson?" Kai could see the almost lifeless body in his mind as Dranzer had lowered him to the ground. He could see the piece of metal sticking out of his stomach and he had to hold back the urge to be sick.

"Rei's with him" Max told him softly. "Kai he's…"

"He's what?"

"He's in pretty bad shape. They took him straight into the operating room when we got here and he didn't come out for 16 hours. The doctors that worked on him said that they lost him twice on the table." At these words Kai could feel the tears starting to fall and as he looked at both Max and Hillary in turn he could see fresh tears falling over already tear stained cheeks.

"He battled Kai" Hillary said, surprising both the boys. "The doctors told us that it was like he was battling to come back, like he was being called back each time. He wouldn't leave and I just…" Hillary finally broke down and Max was by her side comforting her as best he could.

"He has internal injuries" Max continued. "The surgeons don't know if they fixed it all but they're keeping a really close eye on him just in case. Some of the wounds from the tor…torture were infected and they're pumping him full of all kinds of drugs to help. Rei hasn't left his side since he came out of surgery. He said that you would never forgive him if he left Tyson alone. Kenny's been in and out too, he doesn't want to leave the hospital in case Tyson wakes up but the nurses were getting a little annoyed that Dizzy kept telling them how to do their jobs so they set him up in a room. Anything to get him out of their way."

"What about Brooklyn and Garland?" he didn't really want to ask but he felt like he needed to, after all they had risked their lives too it was the least he owed them.

"They're fine. They're dealing with the other teams who all want to know what's going on. The news broadcast it a few hours after we got to the hospital and now all the other teams want to come over to offer their support. Brooklyn and Garland have been great keeping them informed but also keeping them away. The only one who will be allowed in when she arrives is Mariah and that's only because we think Rei needs someone to lean on." Kai smiled at the thought that Rei would soon have that much needed shoulder to cry on. Mariah was a pink haired menace but she was good for Rei.

"When can I see Tyson?"

"As soon as the doc says it's alright to move you." Kai growled and made a move to get out of the bed only to have Hillary stop him with a single look.

"Don't you dare" she almost snarled at him and he looked at her with fear for the first time in their friendship. He couldn't make a sound he was that shocked, all he could manage was a slight nod of the head as he tried to merge with the bed to escape her fury.

0000000000000000000

Rei sat at Tyson's side, his hand perched on the edge of the bed. He wanted to hold Tyson's hand, to offer at least some comfort but he was so afraid that he would disrupt all the needles and wires that he didn't dare. Instead he offered comfort through a reassuring voice and he hoped that would be enough.

"How you doing buddy? I know I haven't been gone long but there could have been some change in the last five minutes." Rei's voice was hopeful but the only answer he received was the sound of the heart monitor beeping in a steady rhythm, 'it's better than nothing I suppose'.

"Kai's awake. Max just came to tell me, apparently he was all set to get up and come see you but he's not supposed to move until the doc sees him and Hillary's playing nurse so he's got no chance. Max said she scared Kai, can you believe it? Mr Stoic got scared of a girl. Ok so it was Hillary and she can be enough to scare even grown men but still…" Rei stopped talking, he kept leaving gaps in the conversation in the hope that Tyson would use them to answer him but it hadn't happened yet.

"The doc's on his way up to see Kai now so he should be here soon. I know he's why you were battling to stay with us Ty. We lost you twice but you came back for him. Mariah's on her way here. I've been feeling kinda lonely since I arrived and was thrown headfirst into this rescue mission. Everyone seemed to have someone to lean on or something to focus on and I just felt…lost. I didn't realise how much I needed her until I saw how hard Kai battled to get to you. It just hit me you know? Like a lightning bolt that if anything ever happened to her then I might be doing the same as Kai. Only I think I'd probably snap first, Kai never snapped. He was so determined to get to you that nothing else mattered. He even worked with Brooklyn and Garland and you know how he feels about them."

Rei sighed, this one sided conversation was really hard work. He was so used to not getting a word in at all when talking to Tyson that having to hold the conversation himself was strange. Also he was kinda running out of things to say, he really had covered everything over the last day. He'd even told Tyson his life story, all the journeys he'd had and the places he'd seen anything to give Tyson something to listen to. After all, didn't they say people in comas could hear you when you talked to them? It was supposed to help them remember and want to come back.

"I really wish you'd wake up Tyson, I've run out of things to say and I really don't want to have to sing."

"None of us wants that Rei" Rei spun in his chair at the sound of Kai's voice. Standing quickly he walked over to Kai and tentatively hugged him. He was a little surprised that Kai seemed to be returning the hug but that soon passed when they broke apart.

"I haven't taken my eyes off of him Kai" Rei told the Russian blader.

"Thank you my friend" Kai said with so much feeling that Rei almost fainted from shock.

"We'll leave you alone, just call us if you need us ok?" Rei started walking to the door but hesitated in the doorway, waiting for Kai's answer.

"I will. Don't worry, I'm fine". Once Rei had gone and the door was shut Kai sat in the newly vacated chair. Immediately he took Tyson's hand, making sure to be careful of the wires and needles but knowing that he had to do it. For what seemed like hours but was really just minutes Kai sat in silence, he ran his finger absently over the back of Tyson's hand while he thought of what to say.

"I never was good at this talking thing" not a brilliant opening line but it was true. "I never know what to say at the best of times and right now I'm completely lost. I'm the ever stoic Kai, nobody expects me to come up with conversation topics, that's what we've got you for. I'm not sure where to start but I have questions for you. Why did you run away from me that day at the BBA? I have an idea but it would be nice if you could tell me. Did you dream like I did? Did you know that they were real? I really need you to talk to me Tyson, I feel so lost and I'm not quite sure how to deal with it." Kai stopped for a minute; he had to gather his thoughts. His mind was in turmoil and he shook his head once to dislodge all the broken pieces of information he had.

"While you were…gone I had these dreams. At first they were confusing and…God I hate admitting this, frightening. You were there and that was always a good thing but then the darkness would come and the pain would start. I saw you being tortured but my brain wouldn't allow me to believe it. I spoke to Rei, actually it was more like he spoke to me and told me what I'd been feeling for months but wouldn't admit. You know, since you were taken I've been thrown off my footing more than once by our friends. They are too damn perceptive if you ask me, they need to learn how to ignore things more often." Kai abruptly shut his mouth, he had started to loose control and was ranting and he had to stop. Taking a deep breath he continued trying to reach Tyson.

"But that doesn't matter, what I was saying was that Rei helped me realise that the dreams might not be dreams. At first he didn't believe me but the more I talked about it I started to realise that I was right. We have a connection you and I, it's stronger than family and it's stronger than twins. Our souls are linked and our spirits too, when you feel pain so do I. You felt it right? At the last world championship when we were on that beach with the planets and the stars hanging above us, that was our connection. I thought it was just because of Dragoon and Dranzer but when I saw you in that stadium and I saw the power you unleashed in that final attack, oh Tyson you were beautiful. I have never seen anyone put so much of themselves on the line to save others and I was awed. I realised that it's your power that connects us, your power that connects all of us, our entire family." Kai stopped to work out how to word what he was going to say next.

"I got trapped beneath the rubble when the building collapsed and I had a lot of time to think before the others found me. I thought about you and how you make the people around you feel. I thought you hid your power, that what I was seeing was you finally letting it out but I know now that I was wrong. You always let your power shine only we don't always see it. It's in the way you talk to people and make them feel special just from a smile; it's how you invite everyone in no matter who they are. At one time I wanted to crush you because I couldn't be like you but nobody is like you Tyson and nobody could ever be like you. You have a goodness inside of you that just can't be emulated. When you smile it can be breathtaking. Right now even though you kinda look like shit, no offense, you still look ethereal and beautiful." Kai sighed and closed his eyes before continuing, it was now or never, he had to say what he had come here to say.

"In the dreams I told you something that I thought I would never be able to tell you in the real world. Granted I now know that the dreams were shared and technically I've already told you this although I don't think you understood about the dreams. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you…the reason I fought so hard to reach you is…" Kai stopped and blew his bangs out of his face, his eyes still closed he continued. "I sorta, kinda, might, maybe, definitely love you." He rushed the last three words, forcing them out of his mouth before his brain could stop him.

"Love…you…too…Kai" the sudden voice made Kai snap his eyes open and he whipped his head up to look into the eyes of the man he loved. Tyson was looking right back at him, a sort of lopsided grin on his face. "I…ran…away…because I…was…afraid".

"Hush love, don't talk you're still weak." Kai stood and leaned over Tyson, gently brushing the blue hair out of his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Tyson's forehead before pressing the button for the nurse.

"Have to…tell you".

"Tell me what? Whatever it is it can wait until you're well. You have to rest and get better."

"No. Have to…say it…now."

"What? What do you have to say that's more important than your health?"

"Thank you…my love." Kai smiled at the words but he was also confused, he didn't understand why Tyson was thanking him, he hadn't done anything that deserved thanks.

"You don't need to thank me Tyson, I was almost too late I nearly lost you."

"Rei…told me."

"Told you what?"

"What you…did. You…wouldn't give…up. Without you…I'd be…dead".

"Tyson, how could I ever give up on you?" Tyson was stopped from replying by the door opening and the nurse hurrying in. Kai was gently pushed back and told that he should return to his own room, he was all ready to argue when he saw Tyson's smile letting him know that he would be okay and that they could talk later. Giving Tyson one last smile he turned and began heading to his room where he knew the others would be waiting. He just hopped that he remembered to put his fingers in his ears when he told them about Tyson, Hillary's screams were bad enough but Kenny's could shatter glass.

0000000000000000000000

Kenny had indeed screamed, in fact it had been so loud and shrill that several nurses had come running to see who was being murdered. After they had been assured that everyone was okay and could finally hear again, they had left muttering something about castration and nearly having heart attacks. Rei had been mortified that anyone, let alone a teenaged boy could scream like that and that he was associated with them. Even Mariah on one of her…off days didn't scream like that.

After everyone had calmed down and the news that Tyson was awake and talking had settled in, the group had taken it in turns to be with the three hospital bound patients. The doctors had been a little upset at all the comings and goings that the teens appeared to be doing but one call form Mr Dickinson had seen to it that they pretty much had free range of the hospital. Mr D hadn't been able to spend as much time there as he would have liked and he had told the hospital staff that his bladers needed watching in case anything were to happen and he trusted the boys there, and Hillary to make sure nothing bad happened to there friends.

The staff knew of course what had transpired and were being just as vigilant but they had conceded to the fact that they had other patients and couldn't keep a constant eye on their charges. Since this conversation the team had drawn up a rota to show who would be where and when and now was Rei's designated time to sleep. He was slowly trudging towards the room that the staff had set up especially for them, his feet not even lifting from the floor. Instead they were settled into a rhythm of sliding across it and very slowly he was edging closer and closer to his desired location.

A sudden noise caused him to falter and he would have tripped over his own feet had the person coming up behind him not caught him around the waist.

"Easy there buddy, we don't want you injured. Mariah would never forgive me. Ow, what was that for."

"Talking about me like I wasn't even here." Rei's eyes widened in recognition of the voices and pulling out of the vice like grip he was in he spun to face them.

"Lee, Mariah you guys made it. But I thought they were only going to let Mariah in, sorry Lee." Rei apologised to his White Tiger team mate but when he saw the look on Lee's face he paused.

"They weren't going to and I was fully prepared to wait at the dojo with everyone else but Mariah talked to the guys at the front desk and they let me in" Rei's look of utter confusion caused Lee to smirk.

"I told them that after what had happened to Tyson and Daichi they couldn't expect me, a harmless girl to walk around unescorted. That I needed Lee to come with me so that I'd feel safe." Mariah looked smugly at the two most important men in her life daring them to even hint of a snigger. Both boys looked suitably scared of her and she smiled at her ability to one minute frighten and the next cajole.

"I'm so glad you guys are here" Rei told his friends with as much feeling as he could muster. Mariah stepped forward and put her arms lovingly around the teen, giving him something to hold onto, a comfort that he had been in desperate need of since this whole thing had begun. Pulling away, a sudden thought occurred to him that brought back the confusion of a moment before. "Why are you staying at the dojo?"

"Grampa is back and he told Mr Dickinson that all of Tyson's friends can stay with him. He said he'd be glad of the company because without Tyson's overwhelming presence the dojo feels empty. Having us there almost makes it feel like Tyson's home again." Lee smiled at the remembered words, grampa had a point, Tyson did seem to take up a lot of room without really taking up hardly any. "He should be here by now, he wanted to wait to see Tyson, to let his friends who worked so hard to bring him home have some time. Plus I overheard him on the phone talking to Hiro and I guess he must have phoned Tyson's dad too."

"Guys, even though I would love to stand here and ask more questions I need to get some sleep. We've been keeping a round the clock vigil on Tyson, Kai and Daichi and I've just got back from a 4 hour stint with the red menace. I am not just physically exhausted but mentally drained too." Rei yawned as if to prove the point.

"No problem buddy, I was gonna head up and check on Kai anyway. If grampa is in with Tyson I don't want to disturb them."

"I think I'll walk Rei to his door" Mariah said a little quietly and Lee smiled, just how dumb did they think he was? Without even acknowledging that Lee was even still there, Mariah and Rei turned towards Rei's original destination and hands firmly held, their fingers entwined together they made there way to somewhere more private.

00000000000000000000

Almost a month had passed since 'the incident' and everything had been quiet. Boris hadn't been seen and the police department's special task force had no new leads on his whereabouts. Daichi had been released after a few days, his energy more than back; he had been demanding beybattles from everyone and anyone. It was clear he was still traumatised by what had happened, Max often heard him shouting in his sleep and when he went to check he could see Daichi tossing and turning as if trying to escape some unseen enemy.

Rei and Max had opted to stay close by for a while, at least until Tyson was back on his feet. They didn't want to leave for fear of something happening, with Boris still out there you just never knew. Hillary had been pleased by Max's decision; it meant they had more time together to explore their burgeoning relationship. They seemed inseparable and they complimented each other well, Max was quiet unless you gave him sugar and Hillary was loud but not overly so and the aww factor could not be overlooked. There were moments when they would just sit together saying nothing, their hands entwined and it was all the others could do to not say 'aww cute'.

Mariah, and by extension the rest of the White Tiger team, were still staying with grampa. Mariah hadn't wanted to leave Rei and the others were not willing to leave her behind so they had decided to stay on and help grampa in Tyson's place. They helped him with the dojo, being able to move quickly helped them to avoid his kendo stick. They also helped with the chores, Gary being very useful when it came to chopping wood and carrying rather heavy objects.

Kenny had had a slight breakdown after it was official that Tyson would be fine. He had finally let all his exhaustion and fear come crashing down on him and after a few weeks with his friends constantly being around he began to feel better. He wasn't one hundred percent yet but in time he would be fine. He kept himself busy inputting data into the BBA computer and working on new ways to speed up the team's beyblades. Sometimes, when he was feeling a little frightened, he would get Dizzy to search the databases for Boris, just to convince himself that the man was really gone and wasn't going to hurt them again anytime soon. The others tried to be with him at all times, after all Kenny was one of their own and he needed a little help right now to get back on his feet.

The other teams alternated between staying close by and living their lives. They knew that for the time being everything was calm and there were things to organise but they visited Tyson whenever they could. His most frequent visitors were Garland and Brooklyn, he had been told of how they had helped and had been grateful to them beyond words. He promised them both a beybattle when he was feeling better and they had told him to take his time, that they needed time to prepare if they wanted to have any hope of winning. This had made Tyson laugh, which in turn had made him cough which had gotten Garland and Brooklyn booted out by a rather militant nurse much to Tyson's amusement.

Mr Dickinson had personally seen to it that Doctor Taylor was recognised for his part in helping the boys. He was given a suspended sentence and ordered to do community service which he served at the local clinic, giving lessons on first aid to young teenagers. He had been overwhelmed at the support the teens and Mr D had given him, even after they had learned of his crime. Hillary had really surprised him when she had shouted at him to grow up, she had said that everyone makes mistakes and had then pointed out a number of Tyson's to make her point. The doc had been grateful to her in a way, it was a verbal kick in the backside and something he had desperately needed. He still visited Tyson to check on him and make sure his treatment was progressing okay. He also checked on Kai to make sure his arm was healing; after all if it didn't heal properly it was likely that he may never be able to blade again. Thankfully his arm was on the mend, it would take a while and a lot of physiotherapy but it would heal and then he could battle Tyson again.

Although Kai had been discharged from the hospital after two weeks, of which he had spent a grand total of five days in his own room, he was still a regular fixture there. The nurses had given up trying to throw him out and had even set him up a cot like bed against the wall. When Tyson had been moved from intensive care, after it was deemed that he was no longer in danger, the hospital had been sure to give him a private room with two beds. Kai had stopped harassing every hospital worker that entered Tyson's room and had instead settled for just glowering at them, as if daring them to try some funny business so he could show people what he did to those who messed with the man he loved.

Tyson had found it rather endearing at first but had rapidly become a little annoyed at Kai's behaviour. They had had their first fight, Tyson shouting as loud as his injuries would allow until he had broken down in a coughing fit. Kai had been by his side in an instant offering up apology after apology and kissing the bluenettes forehead. He had laughed when Tyson had commented that they would have to fight more often if this was the treatment he got afterward. They spent their days, when not being interrupted by friends and well wishers, talking. It was strange how much there was to still learn about each other, Kai had been sure he knew almost everything about Tyson but he had been amazed by how much his hopefully-soon-to-be-lover had kept hidden.

Tyson told him about his family, all the things Kai didn't know and Kai had returned the favour, telling Tyson all the things about Voltaire and his parents that he hadn't told him three years ago. It had helped them both somehow, as if just talking about these things was helping them to heal. Tyson had surprised even himself when after one conversation he had grabbed the front of Kai's shirt and pulled him down into a chaste kiss.

"It's nothing like the dream kisses" Tyson had said. Kai had frowned at him and had been about to ask if that was a bad thing when Tyson had continued. "This one's better." Smiling at each other like lovesick teenagers, which of course is what they were, Kai had leant back down over Tyson and kissed him again. This kiss was more forceful, but not too much after all, Tyson was still healing. This fact hadn't stopped Tyson from parting his lips to allow Kai entrance to explore which Kai had taken without needing to be told. The kiss had lasted for what seemed like an eternity and was only broken when both had needed to come up for air.

"Wow" that had been an understatement. Both bladers were breathing heavily, their eyes half lidded; Kai had leaned down and placed his forehead against Tyson's absently moving his hand up to run through the blue locks. "We have so got to do that again." Tyson could only nod, his cock twitching in anticipation.

00000000000000000

The day had finally dawned when Tyson would be released, and it wasn't soon enough for the nursing staff who had finally reached the point of saturation. The blue haired teen had become a menace as his strength had returned and his boyfriend wasn't exactly easy to be around either. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other and there had been more than one occasion when a nurse had walked in to find them locked in a very passionate kiss. In fact, one time it had been so passionate that the nurse had promptly fainted. They had been warned after that to keep the 'lovestruckness' to a minimum or else. The militant nurse who had issued the warning was the only one that both teens feared; there was no way they were going up against her.

Kai pushed the wheelchair down the corridor as the doctor spoke animatedly to Tyson about the tablets he would need to take and giving him his appointment card for his physiotherapy.

"I don't see why I need Physio" Tyson grumbled.

"You were stuck in that bed for quite a while Mr Granger. You need time and help to get your muscles back up to what they were." The doctor was patient; he needed to be with Tyson. After all, this was only the third time he'd had to explain this to him; it should only take another two before it sank in.

"If I have to have Physio then so do you Tyson." Kai spoke up from behind him. Tyson turned his head to look at Kai and smiled warmly.

"Fine" was all he said, it wasn't really an agreement but then it wasn't a disagreement either. They had come to the double doors that led out of the hospital and as they passed through Tyson had to shield his eyes. He hadn't been out in the sun for quite a while and the warmth felt good on his bare arms. The limo that Mr D had sent for them was waiting and to Tyson it didn't look like a simple vehicle, it looked like freedom.

Kai pulled the wheelchair up beside the back door just as a man in a black suit open it for them. He recognised the man as working for Mr D and his shoulders visibly relaxed, 'when will I be able to walk down the street and not think one of Boris's henchmen is behind me?' Kai thought a little dismally. His mood soon lifted when he felt Tyson tug on his sleeve.

"Let's go home love" Tyson implored him. Moving around the chair Kai helped Tyson to his feet and then stood close by as the bluenette lowered himself into the limo. He thanked the doctor and quickly followed behind his dragon.

"Kai?"

"Yes Tyson."

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Never mind, it was probably nothing, the sun shining on something that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's was nothing really." Tyson leaned into Kai and placed a light kiss on his lips before the driver shut the door and they were blocked from view.

The man watched as the limo pulled away from the curb, he had pulled back into the alley when Tyson had looked towards him. He had seen the kiss 'that was very interesting' he thought to himself. Chuckling darkly he turned and walked away, the sunlight shining off his purple hair.

fin??

Ok, so there you have it, please don't kill me. I did my best with the happy ending while still trying to leave it open for a sequel. I'm really sorry it took so long, I couldn't just have them jump out from under the rubble saying 'no, we're fine, see not even a scratch' I hadn't expected so many people to say happy ending! I was expecting to leave Tyson in a coma for a while but I think this turned out ok, at least I hope it did. Ok now I'm babbling, I really have to stop doing that. If and when I do write a sequel it won't be for a month or two. I have other projects to finish, plus that will be the summer hols so no work for 6 weeks (God I love working in a school) which means I'd be able to concentrate on it more. Oh I might write an epilogue yet, I haven't quite decided. Oh and I'm thinking of changing the stories name to Tortured Soul or Tortured Love, what do you think?

Foxee – Hope this was happy enough for you. I do agree that they deserve a little happiness.

Minako – I couldn't have them getting too far, Tyson's still healing after all. The epilogue would be pure smut but I'm not sure I could get away with it on this site XD

Angel – I hope you thought this was happy enough.

Crystal – every story deserves a good cliffy XD I can't believe you read it in one day, either you're a very fast reader or my chapters weren't long enough. Sorry about the long update, this story was kicking my ass; I just couldn't seem to get it right. I hope it turned out ok. I hope this ending doesn't drive you too insane. Thank you for the compliment, it's always nice to hear that your work is addicting.


End file.
